Una mentira piadosa
by anna-fnh
Summary: Nunca debió mentirle, pero lo cierto es que al ser preparatoriano no tenía muchas posibilidades de conquistarla. *Naruhina, aunque tiene bastante Sasuhina. Contiene algo de violencia. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

Cursaba el último año de la preparatoria en Konoha y actualmente se encontraba preparando para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, añoraba entrar a la facultad de Física para luego especializarse en Astronomía. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante bueno en lo que le gustaba, por lo que siempre terminaba haciéndose cargo del taller de Astronomía de su escuela.

Sus planes eran bastantes claros, pero bien sabía que no sería un camino sencillo, así fue como desde temprana edad supo que no le interesaba tener una relación formal que pudiera estropear sus planes; además que ninguna chica de su escuela le gustaba, todas eran bastante atrevidas y calientes, el jamás busco estar con una mujer y sin embargo ya llevaba un año sexualmente activo, gracias a todas esas chicas que habían querido intimar con él.

No era como las personas lo consideraban, muchos pensaban que era de antros y bares cuando la realidad era muy diferente. No le gustaba mucho salir de noche, prefería mil veces quedarse jugando videojuegos con su hiperactivo amigo Kiba, por ejemplo.

Por ello un fin de semana le había propuesto a su amigo que fueran de visita con su padrino Jiraiya, quien vivía en Tokio, lugar que estaba a un par de horas de Konoha. Su plan era ir a comprar la consola más nueva y unos cuantos videojuegos, además de unos cuantos libros de su área, ya que en Konoha no se vendían tantas cosas como en la capital.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su tío, pudo ver que ahí estaba Tsunade, la novia o quizá solo amiga con derechos de Jiraiya, no era como si le agradara, en realidad era bastante gruñona y gritona, pero siempre la había soportado porque tenía una hermosa nieta de la cual estuvo enamorado por años, hasta que finalmente ella le había dejado bien claro que nada entre ellos pasaría, sobre todo porque era cinco años mayor que él.

Sakura siempre le pareció hermosa, aunque con el paso del tiempo dejo de idolatrarla y tuvo que aceptar que ella jamás tendría ojos para él, y él no podría aferrarse a una persona que lo veía como su hermano menor.

Por ello cuando Sakura les propuso ir a un antro, se tardó demasiado en aceptar.

-Conoceremos universitarias Naruto, anímate – fue Kiba quien estaba más entusiasmado.

Después de ruegos y amenazas accedió, un tanto molesto se había puesto una camisa, pero se había rehusado a usar zapatos de vestir, por lo que se había puesto sus cómodas botas caterpillar que afortunadamente combinaban con la camisa gris que portaba. Kiba por otro lado, se había vestido más formal y hasta se había peinado, cosa que nunca hacía.

El antro estaba atiborrado de jóvenes universitarios, y Sakura los condujo hasta una mesa donde ya se encontraban varios de sus amigos de la facultad. Todos se habían portado amables y les habían ofrecido varias bebidas que Naruto y Kiba aceptaron para entrar en ambiente.

No pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando a su amigo se le ocurrió ligar, en realidad era lo mejor que podían hacer en aquel lugar. La idea de llevarse a la cama a una chica universitaria sonaba bien, sobre todo si no lo estarían molestando después para pedirle que fueran novios, cosa que hacían las chicas de su edad.

\- Naruto, no podemos llegar y decir que somos preparatorianos porque nos batearan, diremos que también somos universitarios – En un principio quiso negarse pero luego se dio cuenta que era verdad, los hombres más chicos generalmente no eran atractivos, y quizá como el alcohol ya había hecho efecto, ahora mismo no le importaban los medios para conseguir su propósito.

Kiba le había señalado una de las mesas donde de inmediato enfoco a una chica con cabellera negra, su busto sobresalía de su delgada anatomía, "deben ser operadas" pensó, aunque eso realmente no le importaba, esa chica le había gustado y sin duda intentaría llevársela a la cama.

Agradecía que su amigo fuera tan bueno socializando, pues no tardo en introducirse con gracia entre aquellas chicas, haciéndolas hasta reír por sus bobas ocurrencias que claramente funcionaban para llamar su atención.

Se presentó con cada una de ellas de manera cortes.

La primera se llamaba Ino, rubia, cabello largo y ojos azules, usaba un top y una minifalda de color morado. Era guapa y al parecer era consciente de ello pues actuaba como todo una diva.

La siguiente era Matsuri, una chica de ojos y cabello negro, usaba un vestido rojo que llamaba la atención por la exagerada cantidad de brillos que tenía.

La tercera fue Konan, una chica de cabello azulado y corto, un tanto llenita, lucía simpática, portaba unos jeans negros y una blusa azul que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Y al final dejo a su presa, Hinata, quien de cerca era mucho más guapa de lo que imaginaba, lo primero que llamó su atención fue su bonita cara de perfectas y femeninas facciones, sus ojos plateados incluso le intimidaron, jamás había visto una mujer tan guapa como ella. Su cabello largo y negro enmarcaba su rostro haciéndola lucir más hermosa si eso era posible. Sus generosos pechos cubiertos por una delgada blusa negra, que además dejaba ver una delgada cintura para enmarcar aún más sus anchas caderas. Esa chica era un sueño, honestamente no le pedía nada a las actrices y modelos de televisión.

No creía que fuera soltera, demasiado bonita como para no tener todo un ejército de pretendientes, seguramente él se convertiría en uno más. Por lo que desde ese momento se cuestionó si ella siquiera fijaría su atención en un simple mortal como él.

Lo primero fue presentarse con esa belleza y pronto busco sentarse a su lado, esperaba que no estuviera acompañada. Ella se mostró amable y sonriente, por lo que no fue difícil entablar una conversación con esa chica.

Tenía que reconocer que incluso con un par de bebidas encima, se dio cuenta de la innegable química que había entre ellos, era demasiado fácil hablar con ella, todo fluía de una manera deliciosa, y por supuesto se sentía hipnotizado por esa belleza que en su vida imagino existiría.

Ella no tardó en narrarle que estudiaba medicina, el octavo semestre al igual que su amiga Sakura, aunque estaban en diferente salón. Le conto que ella quería ser pediatra y tenía el sueño de ayudar a cuantas personas pudiera, parecía realmente tener vocación por su carrera.

Pudo darse cuenta del enorme corazón que tenía apenas con charlar un poco con ella, entre otras cosas le contó que estaba en una asociación de rescate animal, narraba sus aventuras con tanta pasión que estaba seguro era la chica más noble que había conocido en su vida.

Vivía sola ya que su familia ahora radicaba en un pequeño pueblo parecido a Konoha por lo que le relato. Tenía 22 años y solo había tenido un par de novios, al parecer no le gustaban los antros, pero sus amigas le habían convencido de asistir para que saliera de la rutina del estudio.

Ella parecía tan transparente en todo lo que le contaba que realmente se sintió nervioso ante una chica tan perfecta como ella. En cambio el mintió sobre su edad, le dijo que estaba próximo a cumplir los 22 cuando en realidad tenía 17 años, sabía que su altura y su forma física le ayudaba a dar esa apariencia; también le dijo que estudiaba la carrera de Física, y le hablo de su sueño de especializarse en Astronomía. Su sueño y su nombre, fue quizá la única verdad que le dijo. Pues una que otra mentira se le hizo fácil soltar, como decirle que había tenido un par de novias pues consideraba que a los 21 sería raro no haberlas tenido como era su caso.

Sin duda la conversación fluía, prácticamente todo de ella le había gustado, la chica era linda y al parecer él también había llamado su atención. Sin embargo y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que esa chica no buscaba sexo casual, no podría pedirle simplemente que se acostaran porque ahora estaba seguro de que eso no pasaría.

No fue hasta que un mesero les notifico que el lugar estaba por cerrar cuando se dio cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedaron solos en la mesa, por lo que seguramente no solo a él lo habían dejado, también a ella.

– ¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?, no me gustaría que te fueras sola – estaba realmente interesado en pasar más tiempo a su lado, y ella le hizo feliz al aceptar con una enorme sonrisa. Le dio pena no poder llevarla en un coche, sino en un taxi, aunque a ella no pareció importarle pues su sonrisa era la misma.

Llegando hasta una bonita residencia se dio cuenta que esa chica debía tener una buena posición económica, y sin embargo se mostraba tan sencilla que estaba seguro estaba ante una chica que no volvería a encontrar otra vez, era única. Lamentablemente había empezado con el pie izquierdo, ella siendo casi 5 años mayor y el diciéndole mentiras, nada bueno podría salir de aquello, por lo que asumió que lo mejor era guardar aquella velada como algo único, algo que recordaría para toda la vida.

Se despidió galantemente dando un beso al dorso de su mano y sonriendo a esos bellos ojos color perla. Tal vez así hubiera sido mejor, se hubiera evitado un tormento de sufrimiento en el futuro, pero no fue así, porque nada en la vida es fácil.

– Naruto – no había permitido que se fuera, ella prácticamente le había robado un beso, le había tomado con ambas manos de la chaqueta y había literalmente estampado sus labios contra los suyos, ¿Qué podía hacer?, en realidad no lo pensó demasiado y correspondió al instante como era debido, la tomó de la cintura y profundizo el beso que ella había iniciado.

– o-olvidaste pedir m-mi número de teléfono – la escucho tartamudear, y entonces se dio cuenta que había hecho un esfuerzo por pedírselo, estaba totalmente ruborizada, lo cual le pareció adorable.

Antes de poder intercambiar números, la beso una vez más, el sabor de sus labios era una adicción de la que no quería desprenderse, y aun así tuvo la fuerza de moderarse, no quería asustarla.

Debieron tardar alrededor de treinta minutos en despedirse, entre besos y sonrisas supo que por primera vez se había enganchado a una mujer.

Aquella noche donde su amigo seguramente había logrado llevarse a la cama a una de las universitarias, él permanecía con una enorme sonrisa acostado en su cama sin poder dormir. Tomo su celular y luego abrió una conversación de whatsapp.

"Hinata, déjame dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en tus ojos"

 **"** **Yo tampoco puedo dormir" – Hime.**

"¿Estás pensando en mí?"

 **"** **En tus ojos azules" – Hime**.

"Eres bonita"

"Sal conmigo mañana"

 **"** **Está bien" – Hime.**

"¿A qué hora paso por ti?"

 **"** **¿A mediodía?" – Hime.**

"Ahí estaré"

"Descansa bonita, hasta mañana".

 **"** **Buenas noches Naruto" – Hime.**

 **…**

Se había levantado más temprano, y esta vez no compraría consolas o videojuegos, fue hasta un centro comercial para buscarse ropa decente y una pulsera que creyó podría gustarle a Hinata. Se había olvidado de su amigo, ni siquiera le intereso escuchar la historia de su conquista.

Había tomado el coche de su padrino y entonces llegó a su casa esperando pacientemente al margen de la puerta con la pulsera en una pequeña cajita y un par de rosas blancas sujetas en su otra mano. No estaba seguro de si era lo normal en la primera cita, pero él estaba enganchado de esa mujer, y le nacía llevarle un detalle como muestra del interés que despertaba en él.

Su rostro de sorpresa al verlo fue suficiente para saber que quería repetir esa escena una y otra vez. Le abrazo y luego le dio un beso en su mejilla, aquello era tan valioso que supo que tendría que ganarse muchos más abrazos y besos de esa mujer que ante sus ojos era única e irrepetible.

La llevó a una bonita cafetería que la misma Sakura le recomendó, el lugar era perfecto y un tanto romántico, por lo que la cita fue más que perfecta, volvieron a compartir gustos y la plática fue amena.

Debió decirle la verdad, tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de solucionar el problema en el que se estaba metiendo.

Pero no lo hizo.

A cambio de eso, se había sentado a un lado de ella para besar sus mejillas y luego sus labios cada vez que tenía oportunidad, le gustaba, esa chica era la mujer de sus sueños, más de lo que incluso él había soñado como la mujer perfecta.

Tuvo miedo de perderla, y por ello cada vez le parecía más difícil decirle la verdad pues creía firmemente que si lo hacía ella terminaría por rechazarlo. ¿Qué chica de 22 años querría salir con un mocoso de 17 y que además le había mentido? Ninguna. El temor de cómo había sido rechazado por Sakura lo perseguía, si bien ya no sentía nada romántico por ella, lo recordaba por temor a que Hinata lo rechazara de la misma manera.

Tal vez era inmaduro e incrédulo, pero pensaba firmemente que sería más fácil que ella le aceptara si la enamoraba primero, ya después podría ir soltándole la verdad poco a poco y seguramente ella en un principio se molestaría con él, pero al estar enamorada le terminaría perdonando.

Ese día habían pasado un buen rato charlando en el café, luego caminaron por el centro de Tokio y se adentraron a un karaoke donde ambos demostraron que no era una buena idea dedicarse a la música, finalmente se adentraron al cine donde fue Hinata quien eligió una cursi película de amor. Ni en sueños hubiera accedido a ver aquel horror, pero era Hinata quien lo pidió, y sinceramente verla emocionada le hizo sentirse bien, sobre todo que él pudo disfrutar de tenerla abrazada prácticamente toda la película, incluso le había tocado sus rodillas a modo de juego. La respetaba y solo quería mostrarse afectuoso, aunque por supuesto le robo más de un beso durante aquella película, principalmente en escenas aburridas y predecibles.

Le gustaba mucho, sería capaz de volver a ver películas cursis con tal de estar a su lado, hasta de volver a comer esos rollos de canela que definitivamente era una carga exagerada de azúcar para su paladar.

Habían pasado prácticamente todo el día juntos y aun así sentía que el tiempo había sido demasiado corto. Le costó, pero finalmente se despidió de ella al margen de su puerta con un beso un poco subido de tono, en esa ocasión había decidido usar su lengua, y sus manos aprovecharon para abrazarla con fuerza.

Quería decirle que vendría a verla cada semana, incluso si ella quería verlo entre semana, lo haría, al final de cuentas ella lo valía todo.

-Naruto… – fue la primera en hablar después de aquel beso, tomándola de la cintura la incito a que prosiguiera – ¿quieres ser m-mi n-novio? – su tartamudeo fue hermoso y que ella le pidiera aquello lo fue más, estaba totalmente roja y seguramente nerviosa – si n-no quieres, e-está bien, es solo que me la he pasado m-muy bien contigo, sé que es m-muy pronto, pero vives tan lejos.

No quería torturarla más, por lo que nuevamente la beso con ganas para luego dejarla sin aliento, supo que ella era de palabras por lo que decidió declararse – Hinata, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novio, me gustas mucho – su sonrisa se amplió, aunque claramente aún seguía avergonzada, seguramente por haber pedido aquello – me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, preciosa.

Se habían despedido hasta bien tarde, y él había prometido volver a visitarla el próximo fin de semana. Estaba consciente que debía decirle la verdad, pero tenía mucho miedo, por lo que se aferró a su plan de creer que era mejor esperar a que ella estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él, incluso le parecía que cuando ya estuviera en la facultad ella lo aceptaría con mayor facilidad, al final de cuentas no faltaba tanto.

Los primeros meses fueron maravillosos, Naruto la había visitado cada fin de semana, llegaba el viernes y se iba el domingo, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que pasaba con su novia, estaba seguro que ella sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, había visto sus ojos con detenimiento y sabía que no deseaba otra cosa más que ser observado por ella, sus manos eran delicadas y precisamente sería médico, lo cual le encantaba y añoraba que fuera ella quien cuidara de él, sus prominentes caderas le llevaban a un primitivo deseo de reproducirse y sabía que sería buena madre y esposa por ser tan dulce y delicada.

Por supuesto los besos y caricias fueron subiendo de tono, pero él no quería solo acostarse con ella, él quería todo de ella, quería hacer el amor por primera vez, con ella.

En bastantes ocasiones habían terminado fajando. Al principio todo era cosa de besos, luego de caricias en sus pechos y besos en su cuello. Hasta que un día terminaron masturbándose mutuamente en su sala.

Quizá había estado con varias mujeres antes, pero estaba seguro que solo Hinata lograba ponerlo nervioso, aun cuando las cosas resultaban tan naturales con ella, no quería apresurar las cosas.

Ademas que Hinata le había contado que venía de una familia bastante conservadora y llena de prejuicios, que su padre era importante pero que no quería que su trato cambiara por ello. Este en un principio no lo entendió del todo, pero le aseguro que él estaba interesado en ella, tuviera la familia que tuviera. Quizá aquella falta de entendimiento pareció ser suficiente para que ella le sonriera con ganas y le dijera "eres el mejor".

Después de 6 meses de noviazgo había llegado un viernes como siempre a su casa, esta vez le llevaba un bonito juego de collar y aretes hecho con perlas. Desde que se hicieron novios, siempre le llevaba regalos para consentirla: chocolates, peluches, flores y joyería. La adoraba y por lo tanto quería llenarla de detalles, soñaba que un día absolutamente todo su apartamento tuviera su marca, por eso esperaba ansioso el momento en que ella le pidiera ir de compras, no sería tan mala idea que incluso ella lo recordara con cada prenda que usara.

Ese día, sin embargo, Naruto tuvo que aprender a la mala que aun cuando te esmeras en mentir la verdad siempre sale a la luz y quizá de la peor manera posible.

Pensaba que no habría manera de que ella se enterara de la verdad, al final de cuentas sus amistades eran totalmente diferentes. Había cerrado su Facebook pues estaba seguro que este solo podría traerle problemas y le había confesado a Sakura en el enrollo que estaba, ella había prometido mantener su secreto y confiaba que así sería.

Aun cuando tuviera cubiertas aquellas partes para proteger su mentira, no pudo evitar que Hinata se diera cuenta, y ese día se lo reclamaría…


	2. Chapter 2

Toda su vida había tenido muy mala suerte, estaba consciente que muchas personas habrían caído en depresión, pero no ella, ella no podía darse ese lujo cuando su pequeña hermana dependía de ella.

Su familia siempre estuvo bien posicionada social y económicamente; por lo que muchas de sus amistades y pretendientes eran tan falsos que terminaban haciéndola sentir como alguien que solo valía por su posición familiar. Se había llevado grandes decepciones.

Pero sin duda, los peores golpes los recibió en casa. El peor había sido cuando su madre se suicidó, ella nunca supo la razón de aquella decisión, pero le dolió en el alma que les abandonara. Su madre era su única amiga, su confidente, quien siempre le escuchaba y la mimaba cuando se sentía triste. No estaba preparada para perderla con solo 16 años.

Su padre era reservado y nunca sintió la confianza de expresar lo que con su madre si podía. Pero eso no significaba que con su hermana no pudiera tener esa comunicación, quien desafortunadamente para el colmo de sus males, había enfermado poco después del fallecimiento de su madre. Le habían detectado leucemia. Siempre lo adjudico como una reacción en cadena a la depresión que su hermana sufría a causa de la pérdida de su madre, afortunadamente el dinero de su padre sirvió para conseguir la mejor atención, y si bien además influyo que el cáncer no fuera tan agresivo, estaba agradecida de la posición económica en la que se encontraban, pues su hermana salió adelante, quizá con atenciones que tendría que tener el resto de su vida, pero eso no quitaba que ella se encontrara perfectamente para seguir con una vida normal.

Al estar en esos hospitales se dio cuenta de la dificultad de muchas personas, algunos quedándose sin hogar para cubrir costosos tratamientos, otros más sin siquiera poder continuar con atención médica. En un principio no quiso imaginar el sufrir de las personas con bajos recursos, pero luego supo que no podía vivir con una venda en los ojos, fue por ello que empezó por hacer caridad en los hospitales más pobres, hasta que finalmente se decidió, ella quería ser médico y ayudaría a las personas. Su padre ni se inmuto ante su decisión, ya que después de lo que habían vivido ahora solo deseaba que sus dos hijas fueran felices, por eso había decidido alejarse a un pequeño pueblo donde el aire era fresco y libre de contaminación, los productos orgánicos abundaban y la gente era más amable. Quería eso para sus hijas. Tampoco era como si quisiera mantenerlas cautivas, sabía que Hinata tenía que vivir en la gran ciudad para cumplir sus sueños, esperando que eventualmente ella misma regresara para vivir con ellos en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Hinata había decidido dejar varias comodidades, sin coche, sin lujos, y sin usar su apellido, ella realmente deseaba ser una persona que fuera tratada por ser Hinata y no una Hyuga, y lo había conseguido. No era como si a sus compañeros o profesores les importara, la trataban igual que a todos y le exigían lo mismo, por lo que de inmediato le agrado aquel ambiente. En ese lugar pasaba desapercibida, tenía algunos pretendientes, pero realmente ninguno era de su agrado, por lo que se mantenía al margen.

A sus 22 años, jamás había ido a una discoteca, y esta vez sus amigas la habían obligado a ir "no todo en la vida son estudios, también debes divertirte", su rubia amiga se había encargado de vestirla y peinarla, le parecía exagerado el modo de vestir en aquellos lugares pero al final termino cediendo, quizá tenían razón en que tendría que estarse divirtiendo en su vida universitaria.

Realmente había estado aburrida hasta que un par de chicos llegaron a su mesa. De inmediato sintió que sus pómulos se encendieron, el chico rubio le había gustado, nunca antes había creído en el amor a primera vista y sin duda él tenía todo lo que a ella le gustaba, quizá sonaba superficial, pero ese chico tenía todo el físico que ella podría soñar y que decir cuando él se quedó platicando con ella sin pedirle bailar, solo platicando, justo lo que a ella le gustaba y sin duda su personalidad era aún mejor.

Era claro que él no tenía idea de quien era su familia, y eso fue un plus para que se sintiera halagada de que él la tratara tan bonito por ser ella misma. Se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa y ella sentía que estaba en un sueño donde había encontrado a su príncipe azul, jamás se había sentido tan emocionada por estar con un chico como ese día.

…

Tuvo que tomar valor para ser ella quien diera el primer paso, No podía creer lo mucho que le había gustado, quizá fue por ello que le dio miedo que se fuera y no volviera a verlo, lo más sensato era pedirle su número, pero darle un beso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, afortunadamente él había respondido, e incluso después de intercambiar números telefónicos recibió mensajes bonitos y la invito a salir al día siguiente.

Jamás había disfrutado tanto de una salida como esa, su compañía fue tan maravillosa y cálida que se sentía entre nubes, él se la paso besándola y tomando sus manos, y ella lo permitió, él de verdad le gustaba mucho. Tuvo miedo cuando estaban por despedirse, sabía que el regresaría a Osaka, lugar donde le dijo que estudiaba, y ella temía que fuera esa la última vez que lo vería, por lo que dándose ánimos se atrevió a pedirle que fuera su novio, ¿loco?, fue loquísima aquella petición, recién lo conocía como para pedirle algo así, pero a ella le gustaba mucho y no había necesidad de esperar, temía ser rechazada, pero no fue así, el rubio se había portado tan galante y tierno que ella creía ya se estaba enamorando aun cuando apenas le acaba de conocer.

Cada fin de semana, él fue a visitarla y ella cada vez se fue enamorando más, la llenaba de detalles y la trataba con excesivo cariño, estaba seguro que la química que tenía con él era irrepetible, por lo que aun cuando trataban de no ir tan rápido, siempre terminaban fajando en su sala. Estaba segura que ambos trataban de no acelerar las cosas, pero era todo un reto cuando la atracción que sentían era de tal magnitud.

Estaba segura que a él era a quien quería regalarle su virginidad, y el hecho de que la respetara tanto, la hacía adorarlo y enamorarse cada día más, seguramente cuando el momento llegara sería muy bonito.

Su mundo de felicidad se vino abajo demasiado pronto. Era viernes y Hanabi había llegado desde muy temprano a su casa, tenía cita con el oncólogo para ver que todo marchara bien y le había acompañado con el médico, al parecer las cosas no andaban tan bien, habría que hacer nuevamente estudios para comprobar que el cáncer no hubiera regresado. Hanabi se mostró tranquila y Hinata tuvo que tomar la misma postura, aunque por dentro quisiera llorar de miedo, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella.

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, Hanabi le pidió explicaciones – ¿Quién te ha dado tantas flores y osos de peluches?, vaya, incluso chocolates – y acto seguido había probado aquellos finos dulces. Hinata supo que hablarle de su novio sería la mejor idea para olvidarse por un momento del estado de salud de su pequeña hermana.

Le relato a grandes rasgos su noviazgo y lo enamorada que estaba de él. Hanabi quiso que le mostrara alguna fotografía, y justo en ese momento supo que no tenía ninguna, el tiempo que pasaba a su lado siempre pasaba tan rápido que nunca pensaban en tomarse fotos

– No te preocupes, eso lo arregla Facebook – le había dicho su pequeña hermana, ella era todo tecnología, siempre encontraba todo por internet, y a Hinata realmente le daba un poco de pena que ella era quien siempre le enseñaba de ese mundo. Hanabi le pidió su nombre, y en la barra de buscador lo coloco "Naruto Uzumaki", no había resultados.

– ¿No lo tienes en tus amigos? – había preguntado su pequeña hermana.

– Yo no tengo Facebook – le recordó.

– Cierto, cierto.

Hanabi había pasado un buen rato intentando encontrarlo, lo había buscado por el nombre, por medio de la universidad donde estudiaba, y no encontraba nada, hasta que finalmente cuestiono si conocía a algún amigo del rubio. Hinata recordó entonces el nombre del chico con quien lo había conocido en aquel antro – "tiene un amigo llamado Kiba Inuzuka". Eso fue suficiente para que su pequeña hermana lo buscara, entre varias sugerencias con fotografías, Hinata reconoció al chico, con esto dio paso a que Hanabi entrara a su perfil y comenzara a buscar entre sus fotografías que afortunadamente eran públicas.

\- Oh vaya, es de mi edad – afirmó su hermana

\- No, él estudia veterinaria – dijo segura Hinata, lo recordaba perfecto pues lo poco que supo de él, tenía que ver con ayudar a perros de la calle. Quizá por ello le recordaría siempre, por ser una persona con la intención de ayudar a otros.

\- Eh no, él estudia en el instituto Konoha, aquí dice, además tiene fotos recientes con el uniforme, incluso esta foto que es justo de ayer, mira – Hinata sorprendida, pudo ver que su hermana no se equivocaba, lucia prácticamente igual, solo que con uniforme. Un poco consternada, le pidió a Hanabi que siguieran viendo fotografías, hasta que finalmente lo visualizo.

\- ¡Él es mi novio! – dijo con alegría, el simple hecho de ver una sonrisa de su adorado Naruto, la hacía sentir feliz y emocionada, en la foto estaba Kiba, Naruto y otro chico de cabello negro y largo. Ya estaba pensando en descargarla y tenerla de fondo de pantalla, cuando Hanabi la cuestiono.

\- ¿Estas saliendo con un preparatoriano?

\- No Hanabi. Él estudia física, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Hinata, ¡por dios!, esta foto dice que la subieron hace una semana, tu novio también porta el uniforme del instituto Konoha – y así era, su rubio portaba el emblema de aquel colegio, además lucia exactamente igual.

\- Debe haber una explicación – lo dijo más tratando de creerlo ella.

\- Lee los comentarios de la foto – Hanabi estaba enfadada, ella por fin entendía que el rubio le había mentido, y eso no podía tolerarlo, su hermana era noble, una chica excepcional, quien se atrevía a mentirle de esa forma, sencillamente se ganaba su odio.

Los comentarios eran recientes, no más de una semana:

Shion: "Naruto esta guapísimo! ❤❤ ❤ , lástima que cerró su Facebook "

Temari: "El más guapo es Shikamaru ? Te amo bebe ❤"

Chouji: "¡Ay por favor, los tres están flacos y sin chiste!, ¿Qué les ven?"

Shion: "Callate Chouji!, ¿tú qué sabes del amor, si solo te la pasas comiendo? Aprende a Naruto, es tan perfecto B) ❤"

Shikamaru: "lov u tem"

Temari: "Eres tan flojo Shikamaru, por lo menos escribe las palabras completas :|"

Chouji: "Callate tu Shion, además por lo que sé estas en la friendzone jajajajaja xD"

Shion: "Deja que terminemos el cole, cuando entremos a la universidad JUNTOS ❤ ❤ ❤ , el será mi novio"

Profesor Asuma: "En lugar de andar de coquetos, pónganse a estudiar, porque así como van, seguro que ni se gradúan de la preparatoria"

Temari: "ups"

Shion: "Si, sensei, ya estoy estudiando :O "

Todo estaba más que claro, Hinata, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, ¿de verdad Naruto le había mentido? ¿por qué? Después de indagar aún más en el Facebook de Kiba, se dieron cuenta que así era, Naruto era un preparatoriano, al parecer de 17 años.

Hanabi se había ido pronto, tenía que darle la mala noticia a su padre, y más que nada prepararse para volver a someterse a un montón de estudios para confirmar o desmentir la teoría del oncólogo.

Hinata realmente estaba afligida, ese día era como si una fuerte tormenta callera encima de ella, una que tenía navajas y cuchillos desgarrando cada parte de su ser. No solo estaba preocupada y triste por su pequeña hermana, también estaba decepcionada y molesta por ser engañada de esa forma por la persona que amaba.

Debió pasar varias horas llorando, quizá sus lágrimas se acabaron, pues ya nada salía de sus ojos. "Sufrir y dedicarle tiempo a una persona que me engaña y claramente no me quiere, teniendo una hermana que me adora y que ocupa de mi". Se había decidido, Naruto Uzumaki se iría de su vida, no le daría oportunidad de nada, la había engañado, le había mentido, cuando ella había sido tan transparente y le había confiado tanto. Ese fin de semana lo pasaría en el pueblo donde vivía su padre y estaría con Hanabi en cada proceso médico. Se había colocado un vestido lila y unas sandalias a juego, su cabello estaba desordenado pero no se peinaría, el viaje seguro lo dejaría peor. En ese momento escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, supo de quien se trataba y con clara molestia se dirigió a la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba harta de la jerarquía entre médicos. Ser parte de aquel hospital de alta categoría no era un orgullo, no, no cuando eres un interno y te tratan peor que la mierda. Por supuesto amaba su carrera, y sin dudas era quien mejor vocación tenía, no por nada había conseguido la atención de Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde que entró al hospital se había cautivado por la belleza de aquel residente que estudiaba su último año de neurocirugía. El no parecía prestarle atención, quizá eso fue lo que hizo que se interesara más en él. Cuando roto por su especialidad, se esmeró en hacer todo perfecto, quería que el la reconociera, y así lo hizo. Esos quince días que estuvo en su servicio, le llevo diario el desayuno y a veces la cena. Comenzaron por platicar de medicina, ella realmente era muy inteligente y él lo noto, por lo que sabía su compañía le agradaba.

No pasó más de un mes, cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro sexual. Ella sabía que el salía ese día de vacaciones e intencionalmente le había mandado un mensaje, quizá con un pretexto infantil, pedirle ayuda en algunos temas de estudio, sabía que el chico vivía solo y estaba segura que le agradaría algo de compañía. Él había aceptado y se vieron en un café, para luego ir a un hotel. Desde entonces mantenían relaciones sexuales, aunque no tan frecuentes. No eran novios y él le había dejado claro que solo sería casual, él no estaba interesado en profundizar y llevarlo a una relación, al principio ella había accedido, pero luego supo que se había enamorado y ya no le bastaría solo con sexo.

Sabía que finalizada aquella estancia en el hospital, tendría que irse a un pueblo a ofrecer obligatoriamente servicio social a la comunidad; y el seguramente se quedaría a trabajar en ese prestigioso hospital. Le dolía, porque esta sería la primera vez que ella se enamoraba. Toda su vida estuvo enfocada en los estudios, ella realmente estaba enamorada de la medicina, quizá había sido su abuela Tsunade quien se lo había inculcado. Nunca le había molestado sacrificar su vida por sus estudios, pero ahora mismo su mayor deseo era estar con el Uchiha y al parecer todo se ponía en su contra para tenerlo a su lado.

Si bien aceptaba que Sasuke no quería una relación con ella, no estaba preparada para enterarse que no era la única con quien mantenía sexo casual, también lo hacía con Hinata Hyuga, la chica de la que todavía estaba enamorado Naruto, por quien dejo de acosarla y ahora solo se lamentaba diciendo que había perdido al amor de su vida, aun después de un año y medio de que terminaran…

Había sospechado un día que los vio afuera de quirófano, Sasuke mantenía una de sus manos en sus caderas y ella se veía cómoda con aquella acción. Quiso pensar que eso no significaba nada, pero días más tarde había llegado al vestidor, escucho un par de ruidos luego claramente la escucho a ella – Esta bien, iré hoy a tu apartamento, pero deja de hacer eso – se acercó insegura, pues aquella voz provenía de la última puerta de los vestidores, cuando escucho un gemido, no le importo abrir la puerta que para su fortuna no tenía el pestillo, aunque para Hinata debió ser lo más vergonzoso del mundo.

Tenía desabrochada su camisa y su sostén estaba desacomodado mostrando sus pechos, mientras Sasuke mamaba de uno de ellos y sus manos sujetaban fuerte sus nalgas. Pudo ver como Hinata cubría sus senos y trataba de alejarse totalmente roja, pero este lo había evitado, afirmando su agarre a sus caderas – vete Sakura – le había dicho Sasuke con clara molestía.

Como decir o reclamarle algo, si quedaron precisamente en eso, en que solo sería sexo casual, nunca dijeron que serían exclusivos, aunque para ella eso significaba Sasuke, el único. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas abandono el lugar.

La odiaba, quizá con quien debía tener remordimiento era con Sasuke, pero su odio era exclusivamente para Hinata, simplemente no podía evitarlo, nunca fue su amiga, se conocían y habían dialogado poco, y no era precisamente el tipo de chica con quien compartiría una amistad, y ahora que descubría que también estaba con Sasuke, simplemente ya no era de su agrado, además que fue la chica que le había roto el corazón a Naruto, y no entendía porque su rubio amigo aún seguía enamorado de ella.

Esa noche estaba de guardia y afortunadamente solo había ingresado un paciente, mientras que el resto se encontraba estable, tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar. Ella nunca quiso tantas cosas en la vida, una de ellas había sido su carrera y lo estaba consiguiendo, otra era conocer Nueva York, y el año pasado había viajado con su abuela Tsunade, y la última era Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Lo amaba, él no solo le gustaba físicamente, también le gustaba intelectual y emocionalmente, tenían muchas cosas en común y estaba totalmente segura que solo con ella podía hablar de ciertos temas, sobre todo de medicina, porque bien sabía que Hinata no era muy buena en su carrera, en la única área que era medio decente era en oncología, pero el resto de las áreas se le daba fatal, y casi siempre era regañada por los médicos de enseñanza.

Con todo ese pensar, supo que debía luchar por Sasuke, quizá no tenía los atributos que Hinata, pero ella tenía más cosas que un hombre querría, sobre todo inteligencia. Sería persistente, y seguiría manteniendo esas platicas que sabía el Uchiha adoraba. Ella lo quería y haría todo por lograr que él se enamorara de ella.

...

...

Cursaba el cuarto semestre de la universidad, aunque ya tenía varias materias de semestres superiores cursadas.

Hinata le había calado hondo, y por ello quería terminar pronto la carrera para luego volver a buscarla. Necesitaba recuperarla, solo de ese modo creía que podría ser feliz. Cuando ella lo dejo creyó que su mundo se venía abajo, que todas sus metas y sueños ya no eran importantes. A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba el no dejaba de sentir que Hinata era la mujer de sus sueños, el no dejaba de sentirse enamorado. Sabía que lo había echado a perder desde el momento que le mintió, por ello tenía que buscar la manera de que lo perdonara, así pasaran años el jamás podría olvidarla.

Aquel día había llegado con una amplia sonrisa que se esfumo al ver su cara triste e incluso reflejaba la molestia que le ocasionaba verlo, antes de poder preguntar ella le había cuestionado "¿por qué me mentiste?", había tratado de explicarle "por temor a perderte", pero no pudo lograr que ella cediera. Ella simplemente se había cerrado, la veía bastante lastimada y finalmente accedió a irse cuando ella se lo pidió, tal vez por décima vez. Nunca más la volvió a ver…

No obstante, siempre hostigaba a Sakura para preguntar lo que sabía de ella ya que se estaban en el mismo hospital cursando su año de internado.

Aunque Sakura realmente nunca le dijo nada positivo, todos los comentarios eran un tanto deprimentes sobre todo refiriéndose a lo mal que le iba como médico. Eso le entristecía, pues no lograba entender como una chica como ella pudiera pasar por aquellas dificultades, recordaba lo dedicada que era y lo bien que le iba, o al menos eso le decía ella en el corto tiempo que fue su novia.

Un viernes por la noche busco a su amiga pelirosa, habían quedado en ir a cenar y quizá después al cine. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por Hinata, ella le había dicho cosas espantosas de la pelinegra.

"Es una zorra, Naruto"

"Más te vale olvidarla, no vale la pena"

"Te digo que se está metiendo con un médico residente"

"Seguro vende su cuerpo para que la pasen"

"Ni siquiera es buena médico, no sé cómo rayos paso la universidad, seguro por meterse con profesores".

En un inicio había intentado detener los insultos de la pelirosa, sabía que estaba molesta con Hinata, y sabía lo explosiva que podía ser, no es como si no le creyera, pero sabía que estaba exagerando en su relato.

Esa noche durmió intranquilo, si realmente Hinata estaba con alguien, ¿qué hacia el esperando por ella?, quiso ir y buscarla, pero… ¿qué le diría?, ella había sido muy clara cuando le pidió que se fuera de su vida, y así lo había hecho.

Sabía que Sakura lo estimaba y no le diría mentiras sobre lo que pasaba entre Hinata y uno de los médicos del hospital. Por lo que finalmente tomando quizá una decisión apresurada decidió que era momento de intentar olvidarla, le daría una oportunidad a Shion, esa chica siempre estuvo al pie del renglón esperando por él, tal como el hacía por Hinata, quizá era momento de ponerle fin a sus sentimientos por la pelinegra.

...

...

Podía ver como el pene de Sasuke entraba y salía de ella, como su boca se apoderaba de sus pezones y sus manos tocaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluso pudo notar cuanto lo disfrutaba, sus gemidos eran audibles, pero ella no lo tocaba, ella mantenía sus manos sujetas a las sabanas con fuerza, mientras el arremetía fuertemente dentro de ella, al final vació todo su semen en su interior, bastante obvio que no usaba condón.

Cerro sus ojos con frustración y luego elimino el video de su celular, y prosiguió a responderle por whatsapp

\- No es gracioso Sasuke, no te di permiso de grabarme.

\- Nunca pedí tu permiso, linda :*

\- Pervertido

\- Tal vez. Por cierto, necesito que subas a mi cónsul. Tráeme las notas del pase de visita de hoy.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo sola, no necesito tu ayuda.

\- Igual te quiero ayudar.

\- Olvídalo.

\- No, y deja de contradecirme, soy tu superior, ¿acaso quieres que te castigue como la última vez?

De solo leerlo, enrojeció, podía recordarlo perfectamente, ese día habían tenido sexo anal por primera vez, aunque todas sus primeras veces se las regalo a él. No porque lo amara, simplemente el despertaba y satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales.

Lo tenía en el peor de los conceptos, "igual que todos los hombres". Por ello se había rehusado a ser su novia. Desde que había llegado a ese hospital, ese hombre la había cortejado y a pesar de que ella tratar de ponerle un alto, él se le había declarado en el mismo hospital, "me gustas preciosa, sé mi novia". Ella se había negado y al parecer eso lo había irritado, sobre todo porque algunos médicos habían presenciado aquella humillación, al principio no entendió sus palabras "te vas a arrepentir, Hyuga". Pero ni un par de horas pasaron cuando lo entendió, había logrado que ese mismo día la regañaran, nunca creyó que Sasuke fuera tan amigo del dueño de aquel hospital, Orochimaru. Siempre le cargaban de más la mano y los horarios de salida nunca fueron respetados con ella. Realmente no le importaba que la regañaran, porque la mayoría de las veces eran los mismos médicos, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro y por supuesto Sasuke. Entre esos cuatro se habían encargado de esparcir el rumor por todo el hospital, que era la floja o la médico sin talento. Se había visto tentada a pedir ayuda de su padre, seguro que él tenía el poder para hundirlos a todos, pero olvido aquella opción, no quería pedirle nada, ni un solo favor, ahora mismo sentía mucho remordimiento a su padre.

Desde que Naruto la había engañado, y después de la obvia ruptura, lo había pasado realmente mal. El diagnostico de Hanabi, no era bueno y el pronóstico era aún peor. No se dio cuenta en que momento había decaído, entonces entendió que Hanabi se los había ocultado lo más que pudo, el tratamiento fue cansado para todos y al final su pequeña hermana había fallecido un día antes de su graduación. Estaba devastada y al parecer también su padre, que al igual que ella, estaba sumergido en una fuerte depresión; y sinceramente hubiera deseado que se dieran apoyo mutuo, pues ahora solo se tenían ellos. Hinata había regresado para pasar un par de días en ese pequeño pero hermoso pueblito donde vivía su padre, ya que después debería regresar a Tokio a realizar su año de internado.

Un día en el que realmente no encontró nada que hacer, se puso a recoger el cuarto de Hanabi, dejando sus cosas tal cual estaban antes de que enfermara, retiro y tiro medicamentos y aparatos médicos, odiaba verlos, odiaba recordar todo lo que tuvo que sufrir su pequeña hermana, había tomado una de sus bufandas, una que adoraba como se le veía, tal vez si siempre tuviera esa prenda con ella, la sentiría cerca.

Aún era temprano y estaba tan sumergida en los recuerdos que bajo al sótano para husmear en las cosas de su madre, realmente quería encontrar algo de ella, algo que ella pudiera llevarse para sentirla también. Abrió varias cajas, y no fue hasta que encontró un bonito abrigo que se detuvo, la recordó con aquella prenda y lo abrazo como si se tratara de su madre, luego se lo puso y se sintió realmente cómoda con él, "ahora entiendo porque siempre lo usaba", pensó feliz.

Se vio en el espejo, portaba el abrigo de su madre y la bufanda de su hermanita, se sintió realmente bien, y supo que esas prendas las conservaría por siempre. Metió las manos a su nuevo abrigo y entonces sintió un pedazo de papel, curiosa lo saco para encontrar la evidencia de la infidelidad de su padre, algo en su corazón le dijo que esa había sido la razón por la que su madre se había suicidado. Ese día regreso a Tokio y desde entonces evitaba a su padre, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar o estar con él, tampoco quería pelear o discutir sobre algo que ya no tenía solución, solo quería tiempo para perdonarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aun con todas las declaraciones, la Hyuga se había reusado a ser su novia, tampoco era como si le gustara realmente, pero por dios, era una "Hyuga", la única, la heredera. Desde que Orochimaru le dio aquella información y la vio por primera vez en el hospital, supo que debía ganarla. Por lo que no tardo en coquetearle, quizá no tan románticamente como lo espera una mujer, pero él es Sasuke Uchiha, él jamás tendría que hacer demasiado para que una mujer se interesara en él, y sin embargo esa chiquilla lo había rechazado dejándolo en ridículo frente a todos.

Sintió su ego herido, y en un principio quizá en un acto infantil, le pidió a Orochimaru que la castigara por soberbia, y la verdad es que por órdenes del jefe del hospital, varios médicos se portaron más estrictos y maleducados con ella. Para su sorpresa tenía aguante y soportaba las humillaciones.

No paso mucho para que se diera cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo, cuando pudo pensar fríamente supo que tenía que tratarla mejor para podérsela ligar, a pesar de todo ella había demostrado ser diferente del resto y tendría que conquistarla con diferentes tácticas.

Para empezar, pidió que la Hyuga rotara más tiempo por su servicio y su piso, de ese modo estaría más cerca de ella. Jamás imagino que terminarían cargándole la mano en otros servicios, pues a pesar de todo tendría que rotar por todas las especialidades del hospital para poder concluir su internado. Tendría que haberse retractado, pero prefirió dejarlo así y ayudarle todos los días a terminar el trabajo, aun cuando ella se rehusaba a reconocer que necesitaba su ayuda.

Un viernes su suerte cambiaría…

Estaba molesto porque no estaba en el servicio que debería y había un paciente que la necesitaba, por supuesto dejo a cargo a otro interno, pero tendría que reprenderla por no estar ahí cuando era importante. Por fortuna sabía exactamente donde la podría encontrar, y no se equivocó, estaba al lado del pediatra Hatake tratando de salvar a un pequeño en el servicio de oncología pediátrica. La observó desesperada y luego observó cómo se descomponía cuando dieron la hora de defunción.

Tuvo que entrar por ella, pues claramente estaba en una crisis, su llanto era motivo para regañarla, pero bien sabía que no era el momento. Siempre creyó que era una buena médico, pero para nada tenía la fortaleza de soportar el ambiente hospitalario, y eso siempre hacía que su trabajo se viera demeritado.

Tuvo que aplicarle un calmante y luego la llevo a su departamento, no sin antes dejar sus pacientes a cargo de Kabuto. Estaba medio dormida por lo que la había dejado en ropa interior antes de meterla a su dormitorio, desde ese momento supo que no sería un sacrificio casarse con ella, la metió en su cama para que durmiera y él se quedó en el comedor estudiando. Un par de horas más tarde entro a su habitación para seguirla viendo dormir, la chica le había parecido guapa, pero lo que más le gusto de ella fue su cuerpo, y claro, su enorme fortuna y posición social. Seguramente su padre, Fugaku, se enorgullecería si se casaba con la única Hyuga.

Se había quedado dormido en el sillón de su habitación y despertó cuando ella lo llamo un tanto alterada

– Sasuke, ¿dónde estamos? – tuvo que contenerse y explicarle lo que había pasado de la manera más amable, no era su estilo, pero si quería quedar bien con esa chiquilla, tenía que hacer más méritos.

– ¿Y mi ropa? – pregunto totalmente roja, mientras se sentaba recargándose en el respaldo de la cama y cubría su pecho con la sabana.

– No iba dejar que contaminaras mi cama con gérmenes del hospital.

Ella se quedó un momento observando el lugar y él entendió que ella necesitaba ayuda, en realidad sería un imbécil si no le brindaba el tratamiento que necesitaba.

\- Hinata, necesitas empezar a tomar antidepresivos – ella le observó y de inmediato asintió.

\- Lo sé, creo que he tenido más ansiedad en las últimas semanas.

Salió de la habitación y ubico en la sala una caja donde tenía medicamentos de muestras de compañías farmacéuticas.

-Ten – le dijo en cuanto entro a la habitación – empieza hoy mismo con tu tratamiento.

Ella tomo aquellas pastillas y bebió sin respingar de la botella de agua que le ofreció.

-Necesitas terapia – no era que ella no lo supiera, pero sabía que a veces los médicos eran los más cabezotas a la hora de atenderse.

Observó cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, seguramente rememorando lo vivido horas atrás, ella realmente lo estaba pasando mal, por lo que tuvo que abrazarla a modo de consuelo.

\- Tranquila.

\- Nunca pensé que fuera a necesitar atención psiquiátrica – le dijo algo sarcástica.

\- Estarás bien – trato de que su llanto se calmara.

\- En este estado es cuando entiendo porque muchos terminan consumiendo drogas.

\- Boberías, lo único que necesitas es una buena dosis de endorfinas. Algo de sexo te caería bien para complementar tu terapia.

Lo que prosiguió fue algo que ni el mismo espero, ella había cortado el abrazo tan solo para dejar que la sabana se deslizara dejándola en sostén ante su vista.

\- Bien, hagámoslo – no estaba seguro de su cambio de actitud, pero estaba seguro que tendría que ver con la crisis vivida anteriormente.

Técnicamente no estaba drogada y era ella quien lo había propuesto por lo que no se hizo del rogar. Sería un idiota si lo hiciera – me gustas – se confesó nuevamente, tenerla semidesnuda y dispuesta era algo que había despertado su libido y sería capaz de decirle cualquier cosa para prenderla como él que ya tenía una erección esperando por ser liberada de sus pantalones.

En verdad nunca hubiera esperado que ella se dejara tocar por él, sobre todo cuando le había hecho la vida imposible desde que llego al hospital. Recibió sus caricias y dejo que fuera subiendo de tono, había retirado su sostén y besado ambos pechos y pezones hasta dejar algunas marcas. Finalmente retiro su braguita y la acostó en la cama donde la hizo su mujer, tenía que reconocer que se sintió satisfecho cuando supo que era él quien la desvirgaba. No se hubiera preocupado en usar condón, pero fue ella quien le pidió que lo usara, no dejándole otra opción.

Le molesto y mucho que eso no fuera suficiente para que ella aceptara un noviazgo con él, por segunda vez se sintió humillado al saber que esa chica solo estaba satisfaciendo una necesidad con él, lo estaba usando; y corroboro aquella teoría cuando siguieron teniendo sexo, generalmente lo hacían en su departamento, tanto que en aquel lugar ya había varias cosas que ella había dejado por comodidad, como su cepillo de dientes, cremas faciales e incluso bragas que olvidaba; también tenían mucho sexo en el hospital, aunque este era más morboso, le gustaba castigarla, aun cuando ella sabía que el castigo no tenía que ver con hacer guardias o trabajar más de lo que ya hacía, sus castigos eran únicamente sexuales.

El sexo con Hinata era realmente bueno, pero no la amaba, ni sentía algo más profundo por ella, más que un deseo carnal e interés económico.

En cambio, había una chica pelirosa llamada Sakura, ella sí que le gustaba, no solo físicamente por sus bellos ojos color jade o cuerpo de modelo, también le atraía su forma de pensar, lo inteligente y lo segura de sí misma que era. Le encantaba platicar con ella, era de las cosas que más le gustaban. Por ello accedió a salir con ella cuando se lo pidió y no perdió oportunidad para llevársela a la cama, la deseaba. Sin duda era del tipo de chica que se enamoraría, pero eso no era suficiente aunque le gustara mucho, porque simplemente no tenía la posición económica que Hinata. Por eso, antes de acostarse con ella, le dejo las cartas sobre la mesa, "solo será sexo casual", "esto jamás se convertirá en un noviazgo", "ni siquiera seremos amigovios", "no hay ningún derecho sobre el otro" – increíblemente acepto y con gusto mantenía sexo ocasional con Sakura.

Jamás se olvidó de su principal objetivo y ese era escalar a la posición social que tenían los Hyuga. Sí Hinata no quería una relación, tendría que buscar la manera de que esta se viera obligada y no le quedará de otra más que aceptar casarse con él, y con esto posicionarse en la elite de Japón.

Un embarazo sería lo ideal, pero eso no sería tan fácil porque Hinata usaba anticonceptivos desde que sus encuentros se volvieron frecuentes, tendría que buscar un plan para que ella dejara de tomarlos, no era idiota así que no sería sencillo, quizá cambiar esas pastillas por placebo, eso sería un buen plan si tan solo pudiera acceder a su casa donde las guardaba, lugar al que nunca fue invitado, sabía dónde vivía porque obviamente la había investigado, pero ella siempre evito que él fuera a su hogar.

Tuvo que buscar un plan b, uno en el que la grababa a escondidas cuando tenían sexo. Por supuesto la verdadera intención de grabarla no era enviárselos para avergonzarla, aunque era divertido claro está, la verdadera intención era que sí al final lo seguía rechazando, la amenazaría con mostrar esos videos a su familia, que era por lejos la más recatada de Japón, seguramente eso podría ayudar a que ella se casara con él y si no, por lo menos le haría pasar un mal rato como ella se lo hacía pasar a él por no aceptar una relación con él.

…

…

Por muy increíble que parezca, se graduó a los tres años de cursar la carrera, realmente le había puesto empeño, sumado a la gran aptitud que tenía para la física.

Aunque había decidido no estar más al pendiente de Hinata, siempre hacia las cosas pensando en ella, inconscientemente pensaba que si la volvía a ver y le decía que ya era todo un físico y tenía algún empleo decente, ella querría estar con él. En realidad, nunca se iba de sus pensamientos y le costaba demasiado imaginar un futuro sin ella, comenzaba a considerar seriamente que lo suyo era una obsesión.

Tal vez esos pensamientos deberían hacerlo sentir mal, sobre todo cuando sabía que su novia era maravillosa, llevaba más de un año de ser novio y de vivir junto a Shion. Siempre la considero una chica fenomenal, sobre todo porque siempre busco su felicidad, se dio cuenta que estudiaba lo mismo que él por seguirlo, había sacrificado sus propios gustos por estar junto a él. Incluso la casa siempre la mantuvo en perfecto estado y no le molestaba que fuera un flojo que dejaba un tiradero por todos lados; ella siempre se mostraba cariñosa y alegre con él.

Además, siempre lo complacía sexualmente, aun cuando él nunca llegaba de ánimos para tener relaciones, todas las noches ella lograba que se interesará, siempre le hacía sexo oral, no recordaba un solo día en el que Shion no estuviera hincada, pegada a su miembro, por supuesto que le gustaba, era jodidamente el cielo que fuera tan buena haciéndole felaciones. Siempre se tragaba su semen, aun cuando le decía que no tenía que hacerlo.

Disfrutaba y valoraba cada cosa que ella hacía por él, pero realmente nunca se sintió enamorado, parecía que entre más se esforzaba por complacerlo más lejos estaba de lograr alcanzar su corazón que desde hace tiempo estaba habitado por Hinata.

En Tokio había encontrado un centro para estudiar Astronomía y un trabajo decente, mudarse cerca de Hinata lo hacía sentir ansioso y esperanzado a poder topársela casualmente un día por ahí, más de tres años habían pasado desde que no la veía y en verdad añoraba siquiera verla una vez más.

No llevaba ni quince días en Tokio cuando Sakura quien venía de visita, pues ahora realizaba su especialidad en Kioto le pidió que salieran. Había optado por ya no preguntar por Hinata, porque bien sabía que nada bueno podría salir de esas conversaciones, pero claro que su suerte no era tan buena, parecía que ese día la pelirosa estaba malhumurada.

\- No hace más que andar tras Sasuke, es una arrastrada.

\- Me parece que tener a dos mujeres te hace un patán, y a las que lo permiten unas tontas.

\- Lo sé Naruto, pero yo lo amo, de verdad. Yo no ando tras él por la gran reputación que tiene como médico como lo hacen todas las demás, incluida la zorra esa.

Nunca considero a Sakura como una zorra, pero tampoco a Hinata, sabía que ninguna de ellas era eso. Reconocía que Sakura estaba con ese medico por estar enamorada, y aunque le dolía, siempre pensó que Hinata estaba con ese chico por la misma razón, sería peor pensar que era por las razones que su amiga siempre le exponía.

Lejos de justificar a la pelinegra, le causaba dolor que fuera tan tonta y se dejara llevar de ese modo. ¿Sí a él lo había dejado por una mentira piadosa, por qué aceptaba a un chico que como una cualquiera la trataba?

Después de beber varias copas, aunque no lo suficiente para ponerse ebrio, Sakura le había pedido que le llevará al departamento de Sasuke, aparentemente una sorpresa le quería dar.

Pudo negarse y decirle que no fuera idiota, pero ahí estaba condiciendo por donde la pelirosa le indicaba, en realidad quería saber que era lo que le veían a ese tipo que para él era un completo canalla.

El departamento se encontraba en una bonita zona residencial, se quedaron afuera de aquel edificio, Sakura no bajaba del auto y él no le pidió que lo hiciera, ambos permanecían en silencio, tal vez ella pensando si realmente era una buena idea, ya que al parecer el médico le había prohibido visitarle en su hogar, y el creyendo que no tenía dignidad por estar aún detrás de una mujer que claramente pasaba totalmente de él desde hace muchos años.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que le tomo de sorpresa verla de nuevo, era Hinata, su Hinata. Lucía más bonita que como la recordaba, por un momento incluso sintió que el tiempo se detuvo ante la impresión y fue Sakura quien finalmente lo saco de su trance cuando salió enfurecida del coche. Hasta ese momento se percató de la presencia del pelinegro que iba al lado de Hinata, seguramente ese era el famoso medicucho del que tanto le hablaba su amiga.

Tal vez debió reaccionar porque en cuanto Sakura bajo del coche se dirigió a Hinata con obvias intenciones de golpearla. "Cobarde", pensó para sí mismo, pues no pudo moverse, se sentía nervioso por volver a verla. En verdad le parecía más guapa, el vestido gris con franjas blancas que portaba la hacía lucir linda y elegante, con tan solo verla supo que nunca dejo de amarla, que al contrario, ahora confirmaba que estaba obsesionado con esa chica de mirada perlada y temía que jamás en la vida pudiera superarla.

…

…

Sasuke tuvo que sujetar las muñecas de Sakura antes de que pudiera golpearla, en realidad era consciente que la pelirosa la odiaba, lo sabía desde que termino su relación con Naruto. La semana siguiente después de su ruptura, mientras esperaba ser atendida en la cafetería escolar, escuchó claramente cuando Sakura contaba su historia con Naruto a sus amigas que estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa, y tal parecía que no le importara que ella pudiera escucharle.

\- ¿Se acuerdan de mi amigo Naruto?, el rubio que les presente en el antro hace como seis meses.

\- Francamente, lo recuerdo vagamente – contesto Ayame.

\- Bueno equis, es quien les conté que lo tenía en la friendzone, y que estudia la preparatoria.

\- Deja de presumir pelos de chicle y cuenta el chisme – le interrumpió Temari.

\- Pues se ligó a la ñoña del grupo B, haciéndole creer que era universitario.

Las risas se dispararon en la mesa y ella un tanto ruborizada seguía pensando que seguramente Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, escuchándola.

\- ¿Cómo no se iba a dar cuenta?, que idiota – dijo otra chica que no pudo identificar.

\- Lo sé, obviamente mi amigo solo quería divertirse, ósea pudo ligarse a cualquiera ese día.

\- Pues no, solo a ella, cualquier otra le hubiera dicho que no era niñera – esa era Temari.

Las risas le calaron en sus oídos y mordiendo su labio trató de evitar que su llanto apareciera.

\- Obvio fingió que le dolía y le rogo que no lo dejara, me contó que incluso usaba un vestidillo lila ñoñisimo, ya se la imaginaran.

\- Me sorprende que no fuera ella quien le rogara que no lo dejara – Ayame.

\- Lo sé, obvio mi amigo ya anda saliendo con otra chava, una que si vale la pena, de su edad.

En ese punto sintió como su corazón se paralizaba y sus piernas temblaban, incluso cuando la atendieron sintió que su voz comenzó a quebrarse, por lo que se limitó a comprar solo una botella de agua, necesitaba salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. En aquel entonces aquello solo había servido para que se sintiera más dolida, era obvio que conocía a Naruto y que este le había contado lo que paso entre ellos, nunca podría saber si aquello Sakura lo había dicho para lastimarla y en verdad no le había contado así las cosas, o definitivamente así fueron para él. De cualquier manera, no se iba poner a investigarlo, en aquel entonces estaba molesta con él y se había prometido que su atención sería exclusivamente para su hermana.

Ahora estaba segura que Sakura había dicho aquello a propósito, no eran amigas, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco eran enemigas… En el hospital solo se hablaban para cosas básicas o importantes, pero jamás para socializar o entablar una amistad. Y desde que esta le había encontrado con Sasuke en uno de los vestidores, la tensión se había intensificado. Aunque sinceramente tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño y prefería simplemente ignorarla, pues tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse.

Por lo tanto, cuando Sasuke evito que la golpeara, aprovecho para irse de ahí. Camino de prisa alejándose de aquellos dos y cuando doblo la cuadra, se relajó caminando más lento, no era como si tuviera la necesidad de aguantar dramas. Por supuesto, el pelinegro se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, al final de cuentas era con quién satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales.

Desde que había conocido a Naruto, supo lo que era la sexualidad, con él fue con quien experimento por primera vez esas sensaciones, con quien tenía fajes y finalmente se masturbaban mutuamente. Siempre añoraba aquellas sensaciones, porque aun cuando no llegaron a tener sexo como tal, estaba segura que aquello había sido la mejor manera de llegar al orgasmo. Después de su ruptura se masturbaba sola, en realidad lo hacía bastante seguido recordando como el rubio besaba sus pechos y frotaba su intimidad con sus dedos.

Pero no era suficiente.

Estaba frustrada sexualmente y deprimida, y por ello Sasuke aunque era un completo imbécil había sido crucial no solo para satisfacer esa parte, sino también para salir adelante de la depresión que tenía en ese momento. Quizá ambos se habían utilizado, pero eso ya no tenía por qué continuar, ya no tenía esa necesidad, el psiquiatra ya hasta le había dado de alta.

Y además no estaba dispuesta a soportar esas escenas de celos. Hablaría con Sasuke, quizá ya era momento de alejarse de él. No lo amaba y bien sabía que él tampoco a ella.

Sintió como su mano era sujetada, pensó que se trataba de Sasuke, por lo que un tanto fastidiada se giró para darse una gran sorpresa – "Naruto" – dijo con claro asombro. Lucía más guapo que antes, estaba segura que incluso había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más y se veía más varonil pues había embarnecido. Portaba una camisa azul que no solo realzaba sus ojos, sino que también hacía notar el bien trabajado cuerpo que ahora poseía, su olor varonil entro por sus fosas nasales despertando cada fibra nerviosa de su ser.

Sus pómulos se encendieron y sintió su corazón latir de prisa. Estaba segura que ese sentimiento solo podría conseguirlo él, el único hombre del que estuvo enamorada y que ahora creía nunca lo había dejado de amar.

…

…

Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me hacen ver la manera en perciben la historia. Los tomatazos también sirven, porque me obligan a querer mejorar la historia.

Espero que este capítulo explique un poquito más la actitud de Hinata, ósea no se justifica, porque supongo que es muy oc, pero digamos que las circunstancias que ha vivido la llevaron a estar con Sasuke, tiene necesidades la muchacha xD.

En fin, espero que me hagan saber que tal les pareció este cápitulo, no importa que me digan que es una mierd , prefiero eso a no saber lo que opinan, y más vale que me lo digan ahora antes de que siga escribiendo pednejdas jajaja xD.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo había pasado y ahora trabajaba en el hospital más prestigioso de Neurología y Neurocirugía en Tokio, mientras que las chicas recién habían ingresado para estudiar su especialidad. Era común que rotaran por todo el país como Sakura lo hacía, aunque había decidido retener a Hinata porque la necesitaba para sus planes, logrando que se quedara en Tokio, aunque no en el hospital que él estaba, ella tendría que ser residente durante tres años en el hospital de Pediatría.

Era sábado por la noche y como siempre había tenido sexo con Hinata en su departamento, esperando tener un golpe de suerte y embarazarla. El tiempo pasaba y él no estaba dispuesto a jugar toda la vida a ser su amante, por lo que finalmente se vio en la necesidad de hacer algo que ni el mismo se creyó capaz de hacer. Había mandado hacer con uno de sus amigos farmaceutas unas pastillas de placebo idénticas a los anticonceptivos que Hinata consumía, con el mismo empaque y presentación. Había tenido que infiltrarse en su casa y cambiar cada mes las pastillas que Hinata consumía.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado casi el año desde que hizo aquel movimiento y Hinata no estaba embarazada. A esas alturas estaba seguro que uno de los dos tendría problemas de fertilidad, por lo que comenzó por hacerse estudios el mismo y ahí encontró su respuesta, era el quien no era tan fértil para lograr embarazarla, tenía menos de del 0.3% de posibilidades para fecundarla cuando estuviera en sus días fértiles, ahora mismo no había otra manera de conseguirlo más que seguir teniendo sexo y esperar que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Ese fin de semana, después de una sesión de sexo, salieron de su departamento para ir a beber algo, era temprano y Hinata le había invitado a tomar unas copas. Ella iba contándole una estúpida película cursi que acababa de ver, no entendía porque tenía tan mal gusto cinematográfico.

\- Hinata, en verdad eres boba como para perder tu tiempo viendo esas cursilerías.

\- No lo entiendes, la trama no es del todo cursi, el tipo podía viajar en el tiempo…

De pronto todo sucedió demasiado rápido, vio salir a Sakura de un coche y dirigirse furiosa hacía Hinata, estaba seguro que si no actuaba rápido la agarraría a golpes. Y por ello la sujeto antes de que pudiera tocarla, era obvio que Sakura había bebido, su aliento alcohólico llego a sus fosas nasales y observo molesto el carro de donde ésta había salido. Pudo ver que tras el volante estaba un imbécil rubio, mentiría si dijera que no se sintió celoso, porque aun cuando siempre decía que Sakura era un simple free, no se había puesto a pensar que no quería compartirla.

Por ello en lugar de ir tras Hinata, como se supone debería actuar si es que quería seguir al pie del renglón para ganársela, prefirió quedarse con la pelirosa, no soportaría que se fuera con el idiota del coche. Así fue como la termino llevando a un hotel, aun cuando le gustaría llevarla a su departamento, era inadecuado, ya que en la actualidad se había convertido en el lugar de sus encuentros con Hinata, y esto conllevaba a que estuviera lleno de cosas de ella. No fue como si lo planearan, pero entre dejar olvidadas algunas prendas de ropa o batas, termino por ceder un espacio de su armario para ella, se duchaba mucho en su lugar, por lo que había un montón de cosas en el baño que ella usaba, incluso una plancha y secadora para el cabello. Sin duda no era un buen lugar para llevar a Sakura, solo avivaría sus celos.

…

…

Apenas la vio doblar la cuadra, supo que tenía que ir tras ella, temía que esa fuera la última vez que pudiera verla. Salió del coche y sus piernas parecieron moverse por sí solas, sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y corrió con más fuerza hasta alcanzarla, hasta estar justo detrás de ella. Aun cuando su corazón se aceleró y sus manos temblaron, fue capaz de sujetar su mano, ella de inmediato giró y entonces sintió una corriente eléctrica que lo atravesó.

Hermosa.

Verla de nuevo fue un deleite para sus ojos y cuando escucho su nombre pronunciado con su dulce voz, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de besarla y abrazarla, ¡por dios!, cuánto la había extrañado, estaba realmente emocionado de estar nuevamente frente a ella. Y de pronto supo que esta podría ser su única oportunidad, por lo que de inmediato ubico una cafetería a unos cuantos pasos y la arrastró con él, ella no puso resistencia e incluso pareció entenderlo al seguirle hasta ese lugar.

No fue hasta que entraron al pequeño local y ubicaron una mesa disponible que soltó su pequeña mano. Ella no tardó en sentarse y él se situó frente a ella. El mesero les atendió y ambos pidieron un simple café. Bien, estaba nervioso, porque en verdad quería hablar con ella, convencerla de que ya no era un chico inmaduro, que era un adulto con una carrera, que estaba arrepentido por mentirle, que la seguía amando, y que si acaso en su corazón sentía algo de amor por él, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarla. Siempre sería la chica de la que estaría enamorado, por lo que no quiso pensar mucho en las consecuencias, tenía que decírselo.

\- Naruto – escucho su dulce voz nuevamente, pudiendo solo cerrar los ojos, tal vez para darse valor, porque tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que sus palabras no lograran alcanzar su corazón.

\- Hinata, perdóname – le dijo en cuanto abrió los ojos y ella se quedó en silencio, observándolo – sé que piensas lo peor de mí, pero en aquel entonces yo era inmaduro y tonto, te mentí porque tenía miedo de que no me dieras una oportunidad al ser un preparatoriano, al final fue peor y ahora lo sé, me he lamentado cada día desde que terminamos, nunca debí mentirte – Hinata continuaba en silencio, escuchándolo, observándolo. No tenía idea si lograría convencerla pero lo intentaría – tal vez mentí en mi edad y que era universitario, pero nunca mentí en lo que sentía por ti, te amé y te sigo amando – en ese momento hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos, aquella confesión le hizo querer llorar, pero ahora no quería mostrarse tan vulnerable con ella, no le gustaba ser un chantajista, su dulce voz le hizo abrir los ojos, nuevamente la escucho tartamudear, tal como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿T-tu no me has dejado de a-amar? – pregunto incrédula, su corazón se aceleró pues nunca creyó que sería tan afortunado de volver a escucharla tartamudear, solo en ella podría resultarle adorable.

\- Jamás, es imposible hacerlo, siempre serás la única, la única mujer a la que en mi vida amaré.

Ella no dijo nada y él tampoco lo hizo, ese silencio era necesario, uno que no era incomodo, uno donde ambos se observaban, quizá recordando el pasado, uno donde ambos habían sido felices. No fue hasta que Hinata saco de su blusa un collar, que Naruto sonrió de manera amplia, ella usaba uno que le había regalado en el pasado.

\- Es mi favorito – dijo tímidamente, mientras acariciaba el dije que tenía la figura de un pequeño elefante – siempre que lo uso pienso en ti – aquellas palabras se instalaron en su corazón "siempre que lo uso pienso en ti".

\- Yo podría regalarte más, sí tú quieres –no estaba seguro de su respuesta, pero tenía que intentarlo ahora que había bajado la guardia.

\- Nada me haría más feliz – aquellas palabras le sorprendieron.

\- ¿Tú me darías otra oportunidad, Hinata? – incluso sintió su voz temblar ante la emoción de lo que estaba pasando.

\- T-te la estoy dando – su sonrojo era visible, ella realmente le estaba dejando volver. La ola de sentimientos que creo fue tan grande que se olvidó de todo, que él estaba en una relación o que ella estaba hace unos momentos con el médico. Nada importaba más que estar ahí, con ella.

\- Te amo Hinata, y te prometo que esta vez no te fallare.

Ella no dijo nada, en realidad si le dolía un poco que ella no le dijera que lo amaba, pero entonces la vio levantarse de su silla y sentarse en la que estaba a su lado. Ambos se observaron, más cerca, y entonces sintió sus pequeñas manos sobre las suyas, entendió que sus palabras llegaron a ella y parecía que buscaba responderle con un beso, por dios que estaba a nada de recibirlo y besarla con ganas, quería probar sus labios, su sabor.

Pero no podía cometer un solo error, no se arriesgaría a perderlo todo, no esta vez.

Tuvo que frenar aquel beso alejándose antes de que pudiera tocar sus labios. Lo miro confusa y él se explicó – tengo novia, Hinata – de inmediato se mostró avergonzada, sus mejillas delataban su rubor y sus ojos amenazaron con sacar lágrimas, antes de que ella pudiera retirar sus manos, él fue más rápido para sujetarlas – no te lo he dicho para que te sientas mal, solo quiero ser sincero contigo, obviamente voy a terminar esa relación que inicie pensando que no tendría una oportunidad contigo. A quien amo es a ti – rogo internamente que le creyera – quiero ser totalmente sincero contigo, por favor cree en mí.

La vio ruborizada y un tanto cabizbaja, espero por ella mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas manos, sintiendo su suavidad. Ambos observaban dicha acción, su corazón volvió a latir expectante cuando por fin la escucho hablar.

-También quiero intentarlo – enfoco su mirada, sus labios y sonrió ante sus palabras – ¿me buscaras cuando termines esa relación?

\- Por supuesto – apretó sus manos y ella también sonrió.

Esperaba que ella le dijera algo de también terminar su relación con el médico, pero supuso que quizá ella se ocuparía de ello sin tener que hablar del tema, lo cual quizá sería mejor, prefería no saber demasiado, con ese pensamiento decidió dejar ese asunto de lado y concentrarse en ella.

Aun no era tan tarde, por lo que decidió preguntarle sobre su vida, si aún pertenecía a la asociación de rescate animal de la que le hablaba hace tiempo, si aún le gustaban los rollos de canela y de cómo le iba ahora que estudiaba para ser pediatra. Él le contó que había terminado muy pronto su carrera de Física y que ahora estudiaba Astronomía, ella le escuchó con atención y por primera vez se sintió orgulloso de poder contarle sus logros, pues al final de cuentas todo eso lo había hecho pensando en ella.

Aquella cafetería cerraba temprano, por lo que más bien les llevaron la cuenta cuando el lugar estaba por cerrar, y eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando la conoció, con ella el tiempo pasaba volando. Así que como aquella vez se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y ella acepto al instante.

…

…

Naruto estaba de vuelta pidiéndole volver, le había dicho que la amaba y ella por primera vez en muchos años se sintió emocionada, solo él lograba que su corazón se acelerara que sus manos sudaran y que tuviera un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo ahí mismo. Ahora se daba cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y que jamás podría sentir aquello por alguien más. Físicamente era el hombre de sus sueños, y ahora realmente parecía que estaba más apuesto que antes, haciendo que sintiera sus mejillas rojas cada vez que le observaba; además amaba su personalidad y lo bien que encajaban, por ello acepto lo que le pedía, no solo le daría la oportunidad, ella también se esmeraría en que las cosas funcionaran esta vez.

Claro que se sintió avergonzada cuando la freno de besarlo, e incluso se sintió celosa de saber que tenía una novia, pero si él decía que terminaría aquella relación para estar juntos, no veía ningún problema. Quizá tendría que haberle dicho que ella también debía frenar el sexo casual que mantenía con un tipo, pero realmente no supo cómo expresar aquello y honestamente con cualquier otra persona podría confesarlo sin problemas, pero no con Naruto, quien la trataba con infinita ternura, como si fuera la chica inocente que conoció. Seguramente más adelante tendría que contarle aquella parte de su vida, pero ese mismo día no le apetecía romper aquel bonito ambiente que se había formado entre los dos.

Se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, y ella se sintió emocionada de que las cosas fueran tan parecidas al día que se conocieron. Se portó tan galante que incluso le pidió que esperara a que él le abriera la puerta del coche, aquellos detalles aunque no eran necesarios, le hacían sentir especial. La acompañó hasta su puerta y ahí se despidieron.

-Gracias Hinata – una de sus manos fue capturada por las del rubio, y luego sintió su boca en el dorso de su mano. Incluso en esa parte sus labios lograron hacer que se estremeciera por su contacto, deseando que no la soltara nunca.

Hubiera deseado despedirse con un abrazo, pero estaba segura que después de abrazarlo no querría soltarlo, por lo que simplemente se sonrieron cuando soltó su mano con la promesa de que él volvería a buscarla apenas terminará su relación.

Se dio una ducha y luego se puso un camisón color lila, se recostó en su cama y se tocó pensando en él. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de su varonil figura, recordó sus labios besando su mano y pudo sentir esa calidez que tanto había extrañado. Se sacó un seno de su camisón y lo toco justo como él lo hacía hace años, imagino sus labios sobre sus pezones y sintió su intimidad punzar, metió su mano a sus bragas y comenzó a frotarse tal y como él lo hacía. Metió dos de sus dedos y entonces recordó su pene, lo masculino y grande que siempre le pareció, la manera en que ella lo tocaba y él disfrutaba hasta vaciarse. Comenzó a frotarse con más insistencia pensando que era el quien lo hacía hasta que alcanzo su orgasmo.

-Naruto – soltó en un suspiró.

Ahora entendía que debió ponerse en su lugar hace años, quizá de ese modo habría sido capaz de perdonarlo y no ser tan severa, pero las cosas estaban hechas y ahora todo estaba por solucionarse, pronto estarían juntos de vuelta, con ese pensar y su reciente orgasmo se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Hasta la mañana siguiente observó su celular por primera vez, tenía unos cuantos mensajes del pelinegro de la noche anterior.

"Hinata, preciosa, lamento que Sakura interrumpiera nuestra salida, esa chica está obsesionada, pero ya le expliqué que solo tengo ojos para ti, hermosa"

"Te mando este video para que te excites tanto como yo, pechugona"

"Mañana te voy a dar duro, princesa"

Ni siquiera se molestó en ver el video, lo conocía, era uno de los primeros donde la había grabado a escondidas, se cuestionó si estaría dispuesto a borrar esos videos, esperaba que fuera así. De cualquier manera, ahora lo importante era decirle que el sexo se había terminado.

Tal vez en una relación amorosa terminar todo por un mensaje era grosero, pero ella había sido bastante clara con Sasuke, solo era sexo, y se terminaría así.

\- Sasuke lo siento, no te podré ver hoy y nunca más. Quiero que se termine esto.

\- No te pongas celosa, Sakura solo es otra loca obsesionada, ya sabes que tú eres la única para mí.

\- No estoy, ni tengo porque estar celosa. Solo ya no quiero más sexo casual y eso era lo único que nos unía. Que seas feliz, Sasuke.

\- Deja de hacerte la chistosa, no somos novios porque tú no has querido, pero el sexo que tenemos es bueno, no sé qué rayos te pasa.

\- Exacto, sexo, no te amo y tampoco me amas. Sabíamos que esto terminaría tarde que temprano.

\- ¿Vas a dejar mi verga por celos?, por dios Hinata, ningún imbécil te va a dar placer como yo.

\- Eres tan egocéntrico, tan solo acepta que esto se terminó.

\- No, tu eres mía.

\- Adios, Sasuke.

\- Ningún adiós, preciosa, tu y yo tenemos una relación aunque te pese. Voy para tu casa.

\- No sabes donde vivo.

Mentiría si no dijera que aquello le ocasiono intranquilidad, siempre creyó que Sasuke era el indicado para satisfacerse y pasar por ese momento en el que se sentía tan sola, era perfecto para esa función porque no le costaría nada desprenderse de él llegado el momento. No solo era el médico guapo y codiciado del hospital y quien tenía fama de ser un buen amante, también era el tipo que se mostraba frío y la trató en un inicio como una mierda en el hospital, por supuesto que creía que podría satisfacerse y luego deshacerse de él sin remordimientos.

El problema fue que con el paso del tiempo su trato en el hospital cambio, ahora este siempre le ayudaba en sus deberes, le dio su apoyo para tratarse de la depresión, estaba segura que había movido sus influencias para que ella no tuviera que rotar por todo el país y en cambio que el mejor hospital de pediatría la adoptara durante sus tres años de formación.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo con Sasuke se dio cuenta del momento en que se curó de la depresión, había logrado comunicarse con su padre, ya no sentía ansiedad, ni sentía que no valía como persona, ya no sentía el deseo de destruirse como lo hacen las personas con depresión crónica. Ahora incluso evitaba que Sasuke hiciera cosas que no le gustaban, como grabarla, dejo de someterse y solo tenían sexo de la manera que a ella le gustaba, sin que hiciera cosas que realmente no disfrutaba, como el anal. Tampoco era como si ya lo tuviera en un buen concepto, es decir, era Sasuke y su fama de maldito no era de a gratis, pero al menos ella le había perdonado su arranque del hospital por las cosas que después hizo por ella.

Así que aun cuando creía en el pasado que llegado este momento lo botaría de la manera más sencilla, se dio cuenta que como todo en la vida, las despedidas no eran sencillas. Tendría que hablarlo de frente y finalmente alejarse para siempre de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Iré a tu departamento – le escribió en un rápido mensaje, se vistió con unos sencillos jeans y un suéter largo, tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa con el pensamiento de terminar lo que sea que tuvieran y de paso pedirle que borrara esos videos que grabó sin su consentimiento.

…

…

Espero que la historia la estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo estoy escribiéndola.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios a todos, reiteró que me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan o como perciben la historia, así que si me dejan un comentario me harán feliz :)


	6. Chapter 6

Venía demasiado contento por su recién reencuentro con Hinata, que apenas aparcó en su cochera se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de sonreír. Comenzó a golpear sus piernas como si éstas se trataran de una batería y luego bajo del coche con demasiado entusiasmo. En cuanto entró a su pequeño departamento se observó en el espejo que había en el pasillo, siempre supo que era apuesto, midiendo un metro ochenta y dos y manteniéndose en forma, creía firmemente que él y Hinata estaban hechos a la medida.

-Naruto – escucho la voz de Shion, y luego sus pasos mientras bajaba las escaleras para recibirle. Portaba únicamente una ligera blusa de tirantes y unas bragas a juego.

Aun cuando la relación la tenía con ella, sentía que recibir sus muestras de afecto era como serle infiel a Hinata, por lo que evito que lo besara como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba.

La había sujetado de sus manos antes de que pudiera abrazarlo efusivamente – ¿qué pasa? – le dijo confusa.

\- Tenemos que hablar – quizá demasiado crudo pues de inmediato se dio cuenta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era tonta para no saber lo que se avecinaba.

\- No quiero terminar – escucho su voz rota. Se sintió mal, aun cuando no la amaba, había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, era una mujer excepcional que siempre lo trato con infinito cariño y comprensión, no recordaba una sola pelea, ella siempre trataba de facilitarle la vida.

\- Lo siento – soltó sus manos y ella se abrazó a sí misma. Buscaba las palabras correctas para expresarle su agradecimiento, el que siempre estuviera a su lado apoyándolo, pero también la manera de terminar esa relación, tratando de que saliera en lo menor posible lastimada.

\- Siempre te he amado – le escucho hablar – desde que soy una niña te he perseguido para estar en cada maldita escuela a la que tu ibas. Odiaba la Física, y sin embargo, aprendí a amarla, aprendí a amar todo lo que a ti te gustaba porque yo quería estar a tu lado. Me esforcé por ser una buena novia, por no ser la típica novia celosa que se molesta cuando su novio dice el nombre de otra en la cama – no pudo evitar ruborizarse, porque aquello paso una vez que imaginó que era Hinata quien estaba bajo su cuerpo, siempre creyó que no se había dado cuenta de su metida de pata, ahora entendía que ella simplemente fingió que nada pasaba – todo lo que hice, siempre fue por ti, porque siempre te he amado. Cuando tu aceptaste una relación conmigo, sabía que no me amabas, y por lo mismo me esforcé para darte motivos para que lo hicieras. Aprendí a cocinar, aprendí a darte placer, aprendí todo lo que sabía podría darte felicidad – vio como retiraba lágrimas de sus mejillas – me esforcé tanto que, siempre me ha dolido que aun cuando yo te digo todos los días lo mucho que te amo, tú me respondas con un simple "yo también", sé que no es cierto, sé que no me amas. Entonces, ¿por qué estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo? Y ¿por qué hasta ahora decides terminar?

Eso lo había dejado sin palabras, ahora mismo se sentía como la peor escoria del planeta por nunca haber tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos, nunca fue del todo sincero y jamás pensó en las consecuencias de cómo podría lastimarla.

\- Responde, maldita sea – le dijo alterada.

\- Porque soy un idiota, siempre he valorado lo que has hecho por mí, te quiero mucho Shion, pero tienes razón, no te amo, y eso no pasara nunca. Tu mereces…

\- ¡NO!, no vengas a decirme que merezco un mejor hombre, un hombre que valore mis sentimientos, porque si tú no lo hiciste ya no espero que otro venga y lo haga – claramente estaba alterada y con justa razón.

\- No digas eso Shion…

\- Dime la verdad, me estas dejando por otra ¿cierto? – no podría mentirle, tendría que ser sincero para que ella pudiera superarlo lo más pronto posible.

\- Si…

\- ¿Hinata? – nunca le habló de ella, pero seguramente nadie olvidaría el nombre que tu pareja dice en la cama cuando está contigo.

\- Si…

\- Eres un idiota, Naruto.

Estaba seguro que una disculpa no bastaría, en realidad ya no tenía nada que decir, era lógico que ella pudiera odiarlo, y no podría juzgarla por ello, se lo tenía bien merecido.

\- Bien, me iré hoy mismo – lo saco de sus pensamientos al verla subir las escaleras, seguramente para recoger sus cosas y el subió detrás de ella.

\- Shion, no tienes que ser tú la que se vaya, yo me iré.

\- Bien, lárgate – le dijo al girarse, delatando un mar de lágrimas que ya recorrían sus mejillas – hoy mismo quiero que te lleves tus cosas.

\- Bien.

Comenzó a sacar su ropa del armario y empezó a dar varias vueltas a su coche. No fue hasta que visualizo que nada le faltaba que volvió a buscarla para despedirse, la encontró en la cocina, y sintió que su corazón se estrujo, el brillo que siempre la caracterizaba ya no estaba, se veía demasiado triste, con la mirada perdida.

\- Shion…

\- Sabes Naruto – le dijo en cuanto se percató de su presencia – soy incapaz de desear tu infelicidad, así que más vale que no me estés dejando por una estupidez.

\- Yo…

\- No digas nada, sí lo que dirás tiene que ver con disculparte o decir que merezco a alguien mejor que tú.

\- En realidad pensaba decirte que yo también deseo tu felicidad y que agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí.

La vio sonreírle y le dolió en el alma, esa sonrisa era diferente de las que le regaló en el pasado, esta demostraba que su corazón estaba r0to y aun así era capaz de mostrar la compostura, incluso para desearle lo mejor, precisamente a él, que era el causante de su sufrimiento.

Esa noche durmió en casa de su tío Jiraiya, con sentimientos encontrados, porque aun cuando se sentía feliz por su recién encuentro con Hinata, también se sentía triste por el sufrimiento que le ocasionó a Shion.

…

…

Estaba furioso, esa era la primera y única mujer que lo mandaba por un tubo. La tenía bien satisfecha, lo sabía porque siempre se aseguraba de que tuviera su orgasmo en cada entrega, no con todas se preocupa de que eso sucediera. Así que la parte sexual no era motivo para dejarlo, y vamos, es Sasuke Uchiha, un médico codiciado en el ambiente hospitalario.

Le había dicho que iría a su departamento, y prefirió que fuera así, por poco y comete el error de delatarse y decirle que sabía dónde vivía, había tenido que estar entrando sin que ella se diera cuenta para cambiar sus anticonceptivos por placebo.

Se sirvió quizá la quinta copa de vino y espero por ella en la sala, nada con esa mujer le salía bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que se casara con él, y había fracasado una y otra vez en lograrlo, primero no fue capaz de conquistarla, de enamorarla, y ahora resultaba que ni embarazarla podía, y honestamente no se le ocurría otra manera de lograr que cediera.

La escucho timbrar y se levantó molesto, en más de una ocasión le había intentado dar un juego de llaves de su departamento para que entrara cuando se le diera la gana, al final de cuentas era a la única mujer que le permitía el acceso.

\- Fachosa – le dijo en cuanto la vio con un suéter guango que le llegaba hasta los muslos, ella solo le rodo los ojos, para luego entrar y sentarse en uno de los sillones, se veía diferente, tendría que reconocer que era muy bueno observando y sacando conclusiones, aun cuando ya había bebido de más. Se situó frente a ella con su copa en la mano.

\- ¿Quién es el idiota que te prometió amor?

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto ruborizada y eso le dio su respuesta.

\- Eres demasiado obvia, tienes cara de idiota enamorada. Además ¿por qué otra razón querrías dejar de tener sexo sí no es por qué alguien más te movió el tapete?

\- La razón de mi decisión no está en discusión, solo quería aclararte que ya no quiero tener nada contigo.

\- Si tan liberal eres, entonces acuéstate conmigo una última vez, siempre fuiste capaz de separar el amor del sexo, hazlo nuevamente.

\- No, Sasuke, no quiero hacerlo, y no quiero que insistas.

\- Bien, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién es el idiota que te enamoro?

\- Esta bien, si hay alguien, pero eso es algo que no te incumbe, porque ambos sabemos que tu no me amas…

\- "Y yo tampoco te amo" – le dije imitando su aguda voz – mira Hinata, las cosas no funcionan de ese modo – en ese momento se levantó del sillón y dejo su copa sobre la mesa de centro, para luego acercarse a ella, quien de inmediato trato de alejarse – nunca te he dado motivos para que huyas así de mí – le dijo molesto por verla retroceder.

\- Lo sé, pero no me gusta que te acerques de ese modo –estaba en la orilla del sillón y así aprovecho para sujetar sus muñecas en un rápido movimiento – suéltame Sasuke, no he venido para esto.

\- Esto no se acaba cuando tú quieres preciosa, y menos cuando planeas irte con otro idiota, ya deberías saberlo – empezó a forcejear y la sujeto con más fuerza.

\- Suéltame, Sasuke – le dijo una vez más, le daba un poco de placer verla sometida, y evidentemente no planeaba violarla, pero si hacerle pasar un mal rato.

\- ¿Así que no te gusta que te lo meta por atrás? – le dijo divertido y ella volvió a forcejear para tratar de liberarse – a mí se me antoja.

\- No es divertido, Sasuke, déjame en paz.

\- ¿Sabes que sería divertido?, que me dieras oral. Jamás lo has hecho.

Sujetándola un poco más fuerte se acercó hasta sus labios y los capturo con fuerza, no de manera suave, estampo sus labios y los movió de manera brusca, eso no duro mucho porque ella lo mordió hasta sacarle sangre. Antes siquiera de poder procesar que lo había mordido, la muy astuta le metió un rodillazo en su miembro y esto hizo que finalmente la liberara y ella se alejara.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le dijo molesto.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? – le contesto con lágrimas en los ojos, bien, sí la había hecho llorar, quería decir que su objetivo había funcionado, pero no era suficiente.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que te arrepentirías el día que llegaste al hospital? – no respondió, solo le observo mientras retiraba sus lágrimas – si aquella vez me sentí ligeramente molesto, hoy te digo que nunca me he sentido tan furioso como hoy, así que prepárate niña idiota, porque no te dejaré ser feliz.

Lo siguiente fue verla tomar su celular de la mesita de centro donde siempre solía ponerlo. Al principio no entendió que era lo que intentaba tomándolo y luego lo entendió al verla correr hasta la ventana más cercana y abrirla, estaban a 8 pisos, entendió que esta quería lanzar su teléfono.

-¿Qué rayos haces? – le dijo al sujetarla para tratar de evitarlo, en ese punto comenzó el forcejeo donde ésta trataba de lanzar su celular y el de evitarlo – Hinata, tengo información sumamente importante ahí, ¿qué rayos pretendes?.

No debió beber, tal vez sería más hábil si no lo hubiera hecho…

Su intención de destruir su teléfono era clara y por ello tomo su mano que estaba por lanzar el teléfono, luego sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello que le hizo soltarla y finalmente pudo presenciar el momento en el que lanzaba su celular al vacío.

…

…

No supo de dónde sacó la adrenalina, pero después de que Sasuke la besó a la fuerza y que todavía se atrevió a amenazarla, se sintió furiosa. Ahora estaba segura que si le pedía por las buenas que eliminara los videos, seguramente éste aprovecharía para mofarse de ella y tratar de amenazarla. Por lo que en un arranque tomo su celular para destruirlo.

Que se jodiera.

Después de forcejear y finalmente morderle el cuello éste por fin la soltó y ella por fin logró su objetivo.

No estaba orgullosa de haberlo atacado de ese modo, pero no le dejo de otra cuando se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil.

Lo escuchó reír y luego alegar que había perdido información importante. Por un momento en el que ella se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él, se cuestionó sí solo almacenaba sus videos en el celular o los respaldaba en otros lugares. Bien, no habría manera de saberlo, pero al menos ya había hecho lo único que se le ocurrió para eliminarlos.

\- Me voy – le anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta – terminamos.

\- Ya te dije que no serás feliz, haré tu vida miserable – le volvió a amenazar.

\- Atrévete – por primera vez haría uso de su apellido, en realidad lamentaba que tuviera que ser para una situación de esta índole, no importaba, Sasuke, la había hecho enfadar – atrévete si quiera a intentarlo y la que destruirá tu vida soy yo.

\- ¿Tú? – se notaba extrañado por la nueva actitud que había tomado.

\- Soy una Hyuga, y si tú piensas que puedes asustarme, deberías pensártelo dos veces.

No tenía que decir más, eso lo había dejado sin palabras. Para nada se sentía orgullosa, y estaba segura que jamás usaría la influencia de su padre para algo así, por lo que esperaba creyera sus palabras y no volviera a molestarla.

Ahora recordaba porque siempre pensó que no le costaría separarse de él, no dejaba de ser un maldito a pesar del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

Cuando llegó a su casa se dio una ducha y pudo observar marcas sobre sus muñecas, seguramente de cuando estuvo forcejeando con Sasuke, nada grave como para prestarle demasiada atención, al final de cuentas él fue que se llevó la peor parte. Reconocía que se había alterado y que destruir su celular o atacarlo no había sido lo más civilizado del mundo, pero en ese momento fue lo único que se le ocurrió para intentar eliminar los videos que él grabo sin su consentimiento, estaba segura que eso no garantizaba que ya no existieran más videos guardados en otros lados, pero esa fue la única manera en que sintió que podría sacar la frustración del momento.

Su mejor distracción para olvidarse del Uchiha, fue que tuvo que estar todo el día en el hospital, y los niños siempre lograban que el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido.

Justo se preparaba para ir a casa cuando su celular anunció un mensaje.

\- Hinata, ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número? Soy Naruto – tan solo de saber que era un mensaje de él, sintió su corazón brincar.

\- Hola Naruto, sí, es el mismo :) – c0ntesto al instante.

\- ¿Te puedo visitar? – su corazón latió con más fuerza.

\- Sí, voy para mi casa, ahí nos vemos – estaba emocionada, no esperaba que él también hubiera resuelto las cosas tan pronto.

No tardó mucho en llegar, aunque él fue más rápido, ya la esperaba sentado en las escaleras que conducían a su puerta. Su cabello rubio sobresalía, pero también su varonil figura, tan perfecto ante su vista que sus piernas flaquearon por la emoción de verlo y sus manos sudaron por la necesidad de tocarlo.

En cuanto él se percató de su presencia, se levantó de las escaleras y camino hacia ella. Su corazón latió con más fuerza a cada paso que se acercaba. No podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba y lo nerviosa se ponía tan solo de verlo.

En cuanto lo tuvo de frente, Naruto la abrazó, sintió sus brazos rodearla y ella por fin sintió lo que era la felicidad completa, correspondió pasando sus manos por su cuello y él la acercó más al aferrar sus manos a su cintura haciendo que quedaran demasiado juntos.

Debieron quedarse varios minutos de esa manera, hasta que sintió que aflojaba su agarre sin llegar a soltarla, solo lo suficiente para poder observarse a los ojos. Sus mejillas debieron colorearse por la intensidad de su mirada, luego sintió que su boca era observada de manera insistente, no podía soportar más esa necesidad, así que ayudándose de sus manos que ya estaban en su cuello, hizo presión para acercarlo y poder besarlo. Estaba segura que lo escucho suspirar en cuanto sus bocas tuvieron contacto y luego sintió como sus labios eran capturados por los suyos.

…

…

Gracias por sus comentarios, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tener a Hinata entre sus brazos era como estar en el cielo, y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Sujetaba su cintura de manera posesiva y la besaba con esmero, sus labios eran tan adictivos como hace años. Por lo que solo fue capaz de separarse para recuperar el aliento; verla agitada después de aquella sesión de besos le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, y su rubor le pareció tan adorable, que comenzó a dar pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

\- Me encantas, Hinata – le dijo embriagado por su piel, por su aroma, simplemente por ser ella.

\- Me gustas mucho, Naruto – aquello solo lo incentivo para volver a besarla, aunque esta vez fueron cortos besos, y luego nuevamente separo sus labios, tan solo para poder observar sus hermosos ojos.

Jamás conoció a una chica más guapa que ella, sencillamente era perfecta, era como una diosa ante sus ojos.

\- N-Naruto, tal vez deberíamos entrar a m-mi casa – entonces prestó atención a su ambiente y se dio cuenta que un par de niños los observaban, en aquella zona residencial casi no pasaban vehículos, y al ser una colonia tan segura no era raro ver a niños jugando en las calles.

\- Sí, creo que sería buena idea – se sintió vacío cuando soltó su cintura y por lo mismo sujeto su mano al instante, tenía una necesidad muy fuerte de tenerla cerca.

Apenas entró a su casa, sintió la nostalgia recorrer su cuerpo, el lugar lucía prácticamente igual que hace años, la misma decoración y los osos de peluche que en su momento le regalo seguían adornando un estante de la sala. Prestó atención a su cuello y ahí también encontró uno de los collares que en el pasado le regalo, eso le hizo sonreír dichoso.

\- ¿Quieres una taza de té? – en realidad la quería a ella, quería volver a besarla, pero tampoco la quería asustar mostrándose tan efusivo.

\- Sí, claro – finalmente soltó su mano y ella se fue a la cocina. Se sentó en el sillón más grande y siguió observando con detenimiento la decoración, le gustaba, en realidad todo de ella le gustaba, sus aficiones, sus gustos, su manera de ser, su dulce voz, su manera de vestir, su cuerpo, su cara, su pelo. Sencillamente era perfecta.

Entró a la sala con una bandeja donde llevaba el té. Ella le sonrió mientras servía de la tetera y luego le ofrecía una taza. Gustoso la acepto y bebió mientras pensaba sus palabras.

En realidad, no quería contarle nada de su recién ruptura, porque aun cuando nunca amo a Shion, le dolía recordar su rostro triste, a pesar de todo fue su compañera por mucho tiempo, y estaba seguro que hasta no verla feliz, no dejaría de pensar en ella sin sentirse miserable. Tampoco quería que ella le contara del médico, su amiga pelirosa se había encargado de contarle cosas que hubiera preferido nunca saber, y sí ella había accedido a verlo, para él era obvio que ella había terminado cualquier relación que tuviera con ese idiota.

\- Hinata – le llamo mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa y luego sacaba del bolso de su pantalón una cajita. Sujeto una de sus manos, obligándola a que dejara también su taza y se la puso sobre su palma. Ella curiosa la abrió y saco la pulsera que más temprano escogió para ella.

\- Es hermosa, Naruto – le pidió ayuda para ponérsela y luego lo abrazo emocionada – gracias, es un detalle muy bonito – sentirla así lo motivo a dar el siguiente paso, ambos estaban demasiado cariñosos como para no hacerlo.

\- Me gustas demasiado, he soñado contigo desde que te conocí. Cada día me levanto y me duermo pensando en tus bellos ojos, en tus cálidas manos. Sé que es muy pronto, pero en verdad quisiera que aceptaras ser mi novia.

Ella no oculto su sorpresa, y él espero paciente por ella, mientras acariciaba una de sus manos, y con la otra tomaba mechones de su sedoso y largo cabello negro. No veía la necesidad de esperar, si ya se estaban besando y se comportaban de manera tan romántica, pensaba que era mejor darle su lugar de una vez por todas.

-Quiero ser tu novia – la escucho hablar – quiero serlo – esperaba que nunca dejara de ruborizarse, eso siempre lograba prenderlo y hacer que su necesidad de besar sus mejillas fuera demasiado fuerte.

Comenzó dando pequeños besos en sus cachetes, acción que lograba ponerla más roja – gracias, Hinata – le dijo cuándo fue consciente de que estaban juntos de vuelta, esa felicidad y éxtasis solo podría lograrlo ella.

Apenas dejo de besar su rostro, busco su mirada para prometerle que cuidaría siempre de ella, pero eso no fue posible porque ella busco sus labios con necesidad, solo pudo sujetarla de la cintura para darle estabilidad y uso su lengua para participar en el beso que pronto empezó a subir de tono, aquella posición era un tanto incómoda para su cuello por lo que sujetándola más fuerte la hizo subir a su regazo y ésta coopero al instante al sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Tan solo separaban sus bocas para tomar aire, y nuevamente se besaban con ansiedad, como si ambos tuvieran un deseo reprimido desde hace años por no haber probado sus labios en tanto tiempo.

Estaba seguro que su cabello era un caos pues sentía sus pequeñas manos acariciar su cabello con insistencia mientras rosaban sus lenguas una y otra vez. Se atrevió a bajar sus manos hasta sus caderas e hizo presión para sentirla más cerca.

Separaron sus labios por breves segundo dejando un hilo de saliva que solo pudo prenderlo más, para volver a tomar sus labios y esta vez con toda confianza bajo sus manos hasta sus nalgas para acariciarla. Ella gimió en sus labios y eso le recordó sus fajes de hace años. ¿Ella querría…?

Soltando sus labios dirigió su boca a su cuello y ella suspiro ante dicha acción, lamió y beso por un momento su cuello y luego dirigió su atención a sus pechos, tan solo soltó sus glúteos para poder abrir los botones de su blusa y besar la piel que quedaba al descubierto, ella le ayudó a deshacerse de dicha prenda y él aprovecho para besar toda la piel expuesta. Acarició su espalda desnuda, mientras su boca besaba la cúspide de sus pechos, y luego abrió el sostén, fue ella quien retiro esa prenda, tan lentamente que sintió su boca hacerse agua al ver sus pechos desnudos, seguían siendo tan bonitos como los recordaba, grandes y suaves, con pequeños pezones rosados. De inmediato se metió uno a la boca y la escucho gemir, aquello solo le motivo para jugar un largo momento con sus senos y luego chupar sus pezones como si se trataran de dulces.

-Naruto – la escuchó gemir y fue incapaz de controlarse, dirigió sus manos a sus nalgas y la pego más a él, simulando una penetración. Ella busco sus labios, obligándolo a soltar el pezón que en ese momento estaba en su boca, y se volvieron a fundir en un beso tan apasionado, que sintió como ella se restregaba a él.

Todo su autocontrol estaba muriendo, tomándola de las nalgas la recostó en el sillón y luego abrió el botón de sus pantalones, estos eran tan pegaditos y llenaba tan bien el espacio de los glúteos que tuvo que estirarlo con fuerza para podérselo quitar.

Ella seguía sonrojada, y él estaba completamente excitado de verla en esa pequeña braguita color rosa.

Antes de poder tocar sus piernas, ella se incorporó del sillón para tratar de quitarle la camisa y él le ayudo en dicha acción, esta vez ella le empujo y fue el quien quedo acostado en el sillón con Hinata encima besando sus pectorales.

-Me gustas, Naruto, me gustas mucho – le confeso mientras acariciaba con su lengua su abdomen y el solo pudo suspirar ante tales acciones. Observó excitado como Hinata besaba la parte superior de su pubis, dejo de besar tan solo para dirigir sus pequeñas manos al botón de su pantalón y eso sí que lo enloqueció, esta escena era muy parecida a las que tenían cuando fueron novios por primera vez.

Se emocionó en cuanto trato de quitarle los pantalones y él se levantó del sillón para ayudarle y retirarlos el mismo quedando en un sencillo bóxer que se pegaba a su miembro. Se sintió dichoso de que ella le observara justamente ahí, por lo que volvió a capturar sus labios mientras la acostaba en el sillón y ahora él quedaba encima de ella.

Volvió a besar su cuello y esta vez dirigió una de sus manos a su braguita, estaba húmeda y eso provoco que la besara de manera más lasciva mientras seguía acariciando por encima de esta, ella comenzó a gemir en sus labios, y luego fue su turno de suspirar excitado al sentir su pequeña mano en su miembro.

Se empezaron a masturbar mutuamente sin dejar de besarse, aunque cada vez era más difícil mantener sus labios juntos por las sensaciones que estaban experimentando.

Fue ella la primera en meter su mano a su bóxer y sacar de éste su pene, entonces se separaron cuando busco verlo, se sentía algo nervioso ante su mirada, ella no dejaba de mover su mano por su largo. Y él retomo el control al meter su mano a su braguita y tocar su sexo húmedo, gimió con más ganas cuando la penetró con un dedo, y lo siguió haciendo metiendo un segundo dedo, ella pareció olvidarse de su miembro cuando comenzó a mover los dedos con mayor rapidez, no olvidándose de tocar un punto que ella hace años le dijo que le gustaba, su clítoris. La sintió venirse en sus dedos y se sintió más excitado cuando éstos fueron apretados por su vagina.

-Na- Naruto – dijo entre gemidos, y él sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, se veía adorable cuando se perdía en su orgasmo. Tan solo saco sus dedos para retirar completamente la braguita y luego volvió a tocarla, tuvo que hacerlo de manera muy suave pues seguramente estaba sensible.

Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sintió su pene nuevamente ser tomado por sus pequeñas manos, tal parecía que ella quería terminar de masturbarlo, y aunque aquello era fascinante, su autocontrol ya no era el de antes, había soñado tanto con hacerla suya que tenerla de ese modo solo provocaba que su deseo se saliera de control.

La besó suavemente y luego abrió sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, ella no soltaba su pene y él se dedicó a jugar un momento con sus pechos. Fingió una embestida y sintió su pene rozar su sexo. Ambos gimieron. Ella lo tenía sujeto por lo que fácilmente podría quitarlo si no lo quería, aquello no paso, ya que repitió la acción varias veces, rozando cada vez más carne, hasta finalmente sentir que la cabeza de su pene se encajaba entre sus pliegues y ella finalmente soltaba su miembro, dándole entera libertad. Se observaron por un momento y ella le regalo una sonrisa tan bonita que sintió que su pecho se llenaba de amor, volvió a repetir la embestida y esta vez se enterró de lleno. Ella gimió y lo abrazo por la espalda, mientras él sentía un placer que nunca antes en la vida vivió, no estaba seguro de sí su vagina era la causante al ser tan estrecha o sí era por tratarse de Hinata con quien estaba. El placer era tan intenso que temía terminar en un par de embestidas. Se quedaron un breve momento saboreando su unión y luego comenzó a moverse con suaves embestidas tratando y rogando que no fuera a venirse tan pronto. Hinata lo apretó de una manera casi irreal y ahí fue cuando no pudo soportarlo más, su orgasmo lo alcanzó de una manera tan gloriosa que ni siquiera alcanzo a retirar su miembro, dejo que su semilla inundara su vagina.

Suspiraba y trataba de recuperar el aliento en el hueco de su hombro, mientras ella lo abrazaba con piernas y brazos. No quería sacar su miembro, nunca en la vida se había sentido así de feliz, así de completo. Algo avergonzado por no haber durado ni dos minutos, aquello solo podría pasarle con ella. Volvió a tocar sus pechos con la intención de despertar nuevamente su libido, busco sus labios pues sabía que eso lo prendería nuevamente, esta vez esperaba no comportarse como un adolescente y durar más tiempo, no quería que ella pensará que era un precoz.

…

…

Nunca en la vida creyó que podría sentirse tan llena, ni siquiera sabía que podía tener más de un orgasmo en una entrega. Aquella noche no planeó tener sexo con Naruto, y sin embargo sucedió, no una vez, ni dos, no podría recordar cuantas veces lo hicieron, ni mucho menos la cantidad de orgasmos que tuvo. Ahora se daba cuenta que no sabía lo que era hacer el amor, esta era la primera vez que vivía algo tan increíble.

Desde la primera ronda supo que estaba perdida, pues con solo sentirlo dentro, estaba segura que no tardaría en correrse, y así sucedió, un par de embestidas fueron suficientes para llegar a su orgasmo y para él que poco después eyaculo en su interior. Al poco tiempo el volvió a moverse y ella en verdad se sorprendió de que tardara tan poco en recuperarse. No podría quejarse pues nuevamente sintió su intimidad reaccionar y pronto se encontró gimiendo una y otra vez, mientras alcanzaba múltiples orgasmos.

No pararon hasta que ambos quedaron bañados en sudor y físicamente ella no podría más, no estaba segura si Naruto tendría más aguante, pero ella comenzaba a pensar seriamente que no podría caminar al día siguiente.

\- Te amo – le dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba sus costillas y daba besos en sus mejillas.

\- Te amo, Naruto – apenas pronunció esas palabras que salieron de su corazón, vio como Naruto sonreía ampliamente para luego abrazarla y decirle lo feliz que lo hacía.

Era un momento tan especial que honestamente no quería que terminara. Además, que era bastante noche como para dejarle ir, podría ser peligroso.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – le pregunto mientras jugaba con su rubia cabellera.

\- Por dios, claro que quiero – le dijo tan entusiasmado que le hizo reír – no tienes idea de lo condenadamente feliz que me haces.

Se levantó del sillón y sintió su cara enrojecer al verlo desnudo, su miembro era enorme aun cuando no estuviera erecto, era más grande que hace años, de eso estaba segura. Ella también se levantó buscando con que cubrirse y entonces él le ofreció su camisa que gustosa se puso, aquella prenda era tan grande que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Naruto se puso únicamente su bóxer y ella lo agradeció porque de otro modo su vista no se apartaría de su pene.

\- Lo siento Hinata – le dijo apenado rascando su cabeza y ella se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, pues observaba su sillón, seguramente necesitaría una buena limpieza, pues aquella pieza había recibido los fluidos de ambos, honestamente no era algo que le preocupara mucho, más tarde se encargaría.

\- No importa – le dijo – ¿quieres cenar algo? – aquellas sesiones seguramente habían despertado su apetito.

\- Sí, tengo bastante hambre, ¿quieres que compremos algo?

\- Yo tengo comida – una de sus cualidades era cocinar, y francamente siempre estuvo orgullosa de su sazón. Caminaron hasta la cocina y el rubio le ayudo a calentar las cosas. Se sentía demasiado feliz y aquello se multiplicaba al ser obvio que él también lo estaba.

\- Hinata, no te he pedido permiso de no usar condón – le dijo mientras comían – estoy limpio – no esperaba que el fuera el adulto responsable que estuviera tocando temas importantes que era obvio que ella como médico debería tratar antes de acostarse con alguien, quiso taparse la cara por la vergüenza.

\- Yo también lo estoy – le dijo segura, siempre asistía con su ginecóloga periódicamente y siempre salía bien, además que no se metía con cualquiera, el único fue Sasuke, y él también era demasiado cuidadoso en ese sentido.

\- Bien – le dijo sonriente – ¿podemos seguirlo haciendo sin condón? – ahora estaba segura que el maduro de la relación era Naruto, parecía ser consciente de todo lo que se debía discutir como pareja.

\- Si, yo uso anticonceptivos, así que no hay problema – tal vez un embarazo podría preocuparle, así que quiso dejarlo tranquilo en ese aspecto.

\- Ya veo – le dijo mientras la observaba y ella se sintió ruborizada, esperaba que no indagara mucho en ello – ¿a qué edad quieres ser mamá? – le soltó de repente y ella se extrañó por el cambio de conversación.

\- No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado – y era verdad, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza si quiera pensar en serlo.

\- Yo quiero dos hijos – le dijo sonriendo – pero si tú quieres más, seguramente podrás convencerme.

Aquella fantasía de formar una familia con Naruto, se instaló en su pecho, no esperaba que él le hablara de hijos el primer día de su noviazgo, pero en realidad, aquello le emocionaba, tanto que tuvo que levantarse de su silla para abrazarlo y besar sus mejillas, y él de inmediato respondió abrazándola por la cintura.

-Vayamos a dormir – le dijo entusiasmada, todavía no estaba dormida y ya estaba soñando con vivir junto al rubio.

\- Me muero por conocer tu cuarto – ella no reparó en que nunca antes le había mostrado su habitación, ahora mismo agradecía siempre ser tan ordenada. Le guio hasta su recamara y Naruto entró observando cada rincón, tenía muchas fotografías en marcos y varias pinturas, por lo que podría llevarse mucho tiempo.

\- Me daré una ducha – le dijo mientras entraba al baño de su habitación.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? – le dijo divertido.

\- No – se encerró antes de que pudiera convencerla. Era bastante noche, afortunadamente el siguiente día era su día de descanso por lo que no se preocupó y se ducho tranquilamente. Salió envuelta en una toalla y pudo ver que seguía observando sus fotografías.

\- Recuerdo que me hablabas de tu hermanita Hanabi – le habló sin voltear a verla, pues su atención seguía fija en las fotografías y ella aprovecho para ponerse un camisón y una braguita antes de que éste volteara su vista – quiero conocerla – aquellas palabras le calaron en su corazón. Él no llego a saber que había fallecido y que precisamente su perdida le había llevado a una depresión de la que le costó trabajo salir. Se preparó mentalmente para contarle aquella parte de su pasado.

Le contó por el mal momento que paso al enterarse de que el cáncer se había activado y de lo difícil que fue el tratamiento, y que aun así éste no fue suficiente para curar a su pequeña hermana. Se permitió llorar en sus brazos, pues siempre le costaría no hacerlo cuando hablaba de ella, su corazón todavía se estrujaba al recordar aquellos momentos de dolor.

Él la consoló y fue tan tierno que pronto comenzó a tranquilizarse. Parecía que él sabía la manera de hacerla sentir mejor, sus manos acariciaban su espalda con suavidad, mientras besaba su cabellera con cariño.

Se habían acostado y cobijado y él le había ofrecido su pecho como almohada, pronto se quedó dormida y podría jurar que nunca durmió tan bien como esa noche.

Su celular la despertó al sonar insistentemente mientras llegaban y llegaban mensajes, extrañada lo tomo de la mesita y visualizó que eran mensajes de Sasuke, no entendía cómo podría comunicarse si justo le acababa de romper el celular. Volteó a ver al rubio y este seguía dormido, así que abrió aquellos mensajes para ver lo que quería.

\- "No sabes lo que me ha costado recuperar mi número".

\- "Y ahora tendré problemas por la información que perdí".

\- "Así que ven hoy a mi departamento, merezco una disculpa".

\- "Ponte una de las braguitas que te regale en tu cumpleaños".

\- "Ah, y el vestidito blanco de tirantes, hace que tus pechos se vean más grandes".

\- "Tengo que decir que estas bien dotada, cualquier envidiosa diría que pasaste por el bisturí".

\- "Ya me prendí Hinata, ven que tengo ganas de coger".

Aquellos mensajes le hicieron fruncir el ceño, tal parecía que de verdad planeaba molestarla, no la estaba amenazando, por lo que supuso su única intención era eso, molestar. Se debatió entre contestarle o simplemente bloquearlo. Supo que lo mejor sería contarle a Naruto lo que había vivido con el Uchiha, pues temía que este siguiera haciendo cosas que luego pudieran malinterpretarse, aunque no fuera una conversación agradable, estaba segura que era mejor contarle, también sería bueno que él le hablara de su pasado, aunque realmente no le agradaba mucho la idea de saber sobre las novias que tuvo. Seguramente era necesario hablarlo una vez y luego olvidarse del asunto. Esperaría a que despertara y mientras tanto simplemente bloquearía a Sasuke para que no pudiera molestarla más.

Bien, quizá debió ser más rápida o astuta pues antes de poder hacer nada, Naruto le arrebató el celular con el ceño fruncido, no se dio cuenta del momento en que despertó, ni de que dejara la pantalla del celular tan a la vista como para que este pudiera ver los mensajes. Ella le observó avergonzada y él simplemente apago el teléfono.

Había llegado el momento de hablar…

…

…

Antes que nada, mil gracias por sus comentarios :)

Sí no buscaban lemon, lo siento, mi lado pervertido salió a flote xD


	8. Chapter 8

Se despertó demasiado relajado, aquella cama era extremadamente cómoda, en cuanto se dio cuenta donde estaba sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, tan solo giro su cara para darse cuenta que ahí estaba su querida Hinata, su novia, recordó todo lo vivido ayer y supo que tendría que volver a darle las gracias por recibirlo en su vida. Ahora mismo sentía que era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Se acercó lentamente pues creía que dormía, y así fue como tuvo visible la pantalla de su celular. Era consciente que leer conversaciones ajenas era una falta de respeto, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando la conversación era con un tal "Sasuke", no podría olvidar ese nombre pues fue de quien tanto tiempo su amiga pelirosa le hablo. Y ahora veía precisamente que ese idiota le seguía escribiendo, pidiéndole cosas que lo hicieron enfadar.

No pudo soportar que ella se quedara con el celular sin hacer nada, por lo que en un impulso se lo arrebato y lo bloqueo para que la pantalla ya no mostrara aquello que lo lastimaba, ella reflejo su sonrojo, incorporándose para quedar sentada como él. Tenía que expresarle su sentir.

\- Hinata, ya no quiero que veas a ese médico – ella de inmediato mostró su sorpresa – ahora eres mi novia, ya no tienes que hablar con él – tal vez se portó demandante, pero le parecía justo decirle algo que para él era lógico, ese tipo ya no tenía que estarle escribiendo y mucho menos de esa manera.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de él? – era verdad, él no tendría que saber nada.

\- Sakura me lo dijo – la vio asentir – yo siempre le pregunté cómo estabas, nunca pude dejarte de lado.

\- Ya veo – su rubor era visible y sus manos parecían estar entretenidas con la sábana.

\- Hinata – le llamó pues la notaba ausente y luego pudo ver un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Debiste buscarme – le soltó de repente – en lugar de preguntar a otros cómo estaba.

\- Tú fuiste quién me alejo – le recordó.

\- Si, porque estaba dolida en ese momento – pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas – en lugar de hablarle a Sakura de nuestra relación, pudiste venir a mi – le volvió a reclamar.

\- Pensaba que no querías saber nada de mi – ella había sido muy clara el día que lo termino.

\- No en ese momento, pero si después ibas a indagar en mi vida, debiste buscarme para realmente cerciorarte de cómo estaba.

\- Bien, me dejas claro que pude hacerlo, pero no lo hice por temor a que me rechazaras, luego Sakura me dijo que tenías una relación con ese médico – jamás podría repetir las palabras de su amiga, eran ofensivas – si ya estabas enamorada de otro, ¿cómo podría buscarte?

\- Yo nunca estuve enamorada de Sasuke – le aclaro, y eso lo sorprendió un poco. Al final de cuentas siempre creyó que ella estaba con él por la misma razón que su amiga. Si ya estaban hablando de ese idiota, quizá era momento de aclararlo todo, aunque trataría de no indagar en cosas que realmente no deseaba saber.

\- No tienes que contestar, pero me gustaría saber ¿por qué aceptaste que ese idiota saliera contigo y Sakura a la vez? – aquella confesión la sorprendió.

\- ¿También salía con Sakura? – bien, tal parecía que no estaba enterada de aquello.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – de inmediato negó – ¿te molesta?

\- Si – confeso, y aquello hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

\- Entonces te importa, ¿si lo llegaste a amar?

\- Nunca lo ame, y me importa porque – en ese momento lo observo y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus bellos ojos – yo me he portado mal, Naruto – de inmediato la abrazo, no le gustaba verla angustiada o llorando, y ella se alejó eliminando aquellas lágrimas – me he portado mal porque me entregué a un tipo sin amor, en realidad hasta me caía mal porque ciertamente es un idiota como lo has dicho, él siempre quiso que fuera su novia y yo siempre me negué a ser novia de un tipo como él. Y sin embargo, mantuve relaciones con él, por mucho tiempo – pudo ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas – me molesta porque fui una tonta y porque ni siquiera puedo decir que fui feliz estando con él, aquel momento de mi vida fue muy difícil y ahora me doy cuenta que debí recurrir a ti, pedirte sexo a ti – la vio ruborizarse pero pudo entenderla, le dolía aquella confesión, más que nada por la manera en que ella se estaba atormentando.

Yo no puedo juzgarte por hacer algo que toda la vida hice – tuvo que confesarlo, aun cuando no le agradaba la idea de saber que estuvo con alguien más y seguramente a ella tampoco le gustaría saber que él estuvo con otras, era parte de la vida, y no podría juzgar sus acciones, sobre todo si durante esa época no eran novios – yo también he tenido sexo sin amor, en realidad, ante de ayer, solo había tenido sexo. Ayer fue la primera vez que hice el amor, contigo.

\- ¿No amaste a las chicas que fueron tus novias? – parecía que su llanto había parado.

\- Ayer terminé con ella, la quería, pero nunca la amé – fijo su atención en sus pequeñas manos que volvían a mover las sabanas entre sus dedos – Tú fuiste mi primera novia – le confesó – después me hice novio de Shion para tratar de olvidarte, así que tú también podrías juzgarme por haberla usado – se sentía mal de confesar aquello, pero al final de cuentas los dos habían actuado de la misma manera.

\- Ayer… yo también experimente lo que es hacer el amor por primera vez – le dijo sonrojada, y él le creyó, lo de anoche había sido demasiado intenso – te amo, Naruto, y solo te he amado a ti.

Aquella confesión le hizo sentir dichoso, le creía, no había manera de que no pudiera hacerlo, no solo se lo había demostrado, también se sentía, era un amor correspondido – yo también te amo Hime, solo por ti he sentido amor.

No había necesidad de torturarse más, ambos conocían su pasado, los detalles no eran importantes, pues tan solo servirían para propiciar celos. Lo que si era importante era que ella terminara lo que sea que tuviera con ese médico, ahora mismo tendría que reconocer que si le molestaba un poco que ella todavía no le pusiera un alto.

\- Hinata, ¿podrías darle fin a eso que tienes con el médico?, ¿hoy mismo? – le pregunto tratando de sonar respetuoso.

\- Ayer lo hice – le respondió y vio la sinceridad en su rostro – se puso algo intenso, hubo amenazas y cosas feas, pero al final estaba segura que me dejaría en paz, estos mensajes seguramente son para molestarme, yo… – no la dejo seguir hablando, tuvo que interrumpirla pues aquello no le gustó nada.

\- ¿Él te amenazo? ¿y por qué dices que las cosas se pusieron feas? – ella estaba claramente sonrojada, parecía no animarse a contarle – Hinata, soy tu novio, y como tal quisiera que me tuvieras confianza – ella asintió dándole la razón y luego con una de sus manos acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja, como para darse valor, fue ahí que noto marcas en su muñeca, en realidad no eran muy perceptibles y seguramente por ello no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. No se contuvo y tomo su mano para observar aquellas marcas con detenimiento, aunque ella trato de alejar su mano no se lo permitió y por el contrario tomo su otra mano para encontrar las mismas marcas.

\- Él no quería que las cosas terminaran entre nosotros – le dijo – me besó a la fuerza – vio como sus ojos expresaban la molestia de recordarlo.

\- Y claramente te sujeto a la fuerza – le dijo ya enfadado – ese idiota no tiene por qué obligarte a nada, y mucho menos lastimarte – se sentía molesto, claro que lo estaba.

\- Esto no es nada, él es quien ha recibido la peor parte, le di un rodillazo y lo mordí dos veces – eso para nada le hacía sentir mejor.

\- ¿Te ha maltratado antes? – indago, si lo había hecho una vez, seguramente lo había hecho antes.

\- No, y no pretendo defenderlo, físicamente nunca lo había hecho, estas marcas se han salido de su control, no creo que quisiera lastimarme realmente.

\- También te beso a la fuerza, así que esas dos cosas ya hablan por sí solas – ella asintió pareciendo darle la razón – ¿Qué más paso ayer? – la vio dudar y el presiono – confianza, soy tu novio.

\- Me amenazo diciéndome que no sería feliz y yo he roto su celular y de paso le he mordido el cuello para lograrlo – la miró interrogante, ¿qué tenía que ver su celular? – etto… él solía grabarnos… sin mi consentimiento, rompí su celular pensando que era el único lugar donde guardaba los videos, espero que sea así…

No quiso indagar mucho en los videos, pues entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería, aquello lo molestaba, que hiciera cosas sin su consentimiento, realmente tenía muchas ganas de golpear a ese imbécil.

\- Hablaré con él – tendría que dejarle bien claro, que no podía acercarse a Hinata, nunca más, quizá también devolverle las marcas que le hizo, y meterle un puñetazo en la boca para que no volviera a besar a mujeres a la fuerza. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

\- No – le dijo de repente – es algo que yo debo arreglar, en realidad ya lo hablé con él, y lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es bloquearlo – tendría que darle la razón si tan solo fuera una ruptura, pero esto no le parecía algo con lo que ella sola pudiera lidiar, sus marcas en sus muñecas, besarla a la fuerza y amenazarla, no era cualquier cosa.

\- No me parece que ese tipo tenga suficiente con bloquearlo, Hinata.

\- Confía en mi Naruto – le pidió suavemente – si me sigue molestando te lo haré saber.

No le agradaba mucho aquello, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar, no podría meterse en sus asuntos sí ella no se lo permitía. Tan solo asintió y luego tomo sus manos para besar sus muñecas, ella se ruborizo ante dicha acción y por ello luego se dedicó a besar sus mejillas.

…

…

No podía permitir que la situación de Sasuke se le fuera de las manos, le daba pena no ser capaz de resolver ella sola sus problemas y por eso no quería que Naruto tuviera que solucionarle la vida, al final de cuentas eso solo le incumbía a ella. Además, que creía firmemente que bloqueándolo ya no sería capaz de molestarla, no le había enviado ningún video, por lo que seguramente solo los tenía en el celular y de esa manera ya habían desaparecido, evitándole futuras vergüenzas.

Ahora mismo Naruto se daba una ducha y ella se dedicaba a fantasear con el rubio mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos. En cuanto lo vio acercarse ambos se sonrieron.

\- Estás preciosa, condenadamente hermosa – se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla. Lo cierto es que ahora que estaban juntos, no habían parado de besarse, empezaba a creer que sus labios estaban algo hinchados por las intensas sesiones de besos, ¿qué importaba?, de cualquier manera, no dejaría de hacerlo cada que tuviera oportunidad, seguramente en algún momento sus labios se acostumbrarían.

\- Debo ir a trabajar – le dijo el rubio en cuanto se sentaron a la mesa, tal parecía que se lo decía con sufrimiento, no queriendo irse.

\- Puedes venir cuando salgas de trabajar – le pidió con deseo de que aceptara – y podrías volver a pasar la noche conmigo – esperaba no asustarlo por su atrevimiento, pero ella tenía ese deseo de estar todo el tiempo con él, y ahora que habían dormido juntos, quería volver a repetir tal experiencia.

Sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla – me encantaría, preciosa, saldré pronto de trabajar y luego iré a entregar un trabajo a la universidad – él en verdad se estaba esforzando, no solo trabajaba, sino que también estudiaba para especializarse – pasare por algo de ropa y luego vendré, trataré de no demorarme.

En realidad, no quería que se fuera y por ello lo abrazo con más fuerza – no quiero que te vayas, Naruto – a él parecieron agradarle aquellas palabras, pues la observo con una sonrisa demasiado grande y luego la llenó de besos.

-Prometo demorarme lo menos posible.

Se despidieron en la puerta con múltiples besos y lo vio subirse a su coche algo decepcionada, ya lo extrañaba, sabía que se estaba comportando demasiado infantil, y por lo mismo trato de distraerse. Llegó hasta su armario y observo su ropa interior, aquel mensaje de Sasuke le hizo reflexionar acerca de tirar cosas y comprar nuevas, el vestidito blanco se iba, ya no se le antojaba usarlo, tomo toda su ropa interior y la metió en una bolsa de basura, junto con otras cosas que él le había regalado o simplemente le recordaban a él.

Ese día se fue a un centro comercial donde se compró lencería pensando en Naruto, incluso algo de ropa. Tal vez despilfarro el dinero, pero no se arrepentía, sus nuevas adquisiciones le habían fascinado. Esa tarde hizo una limpieza en su closet, y acomodo la ropa nueva. Incluso dejo un espacio disponible para él, tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero en su corazón empezaba a instalarse la idea de que se quedara a vivir con ella. Su casa era grande, incluso tenía un par de habitaciones sin usar, se daba cuenta que sus pensamientos eran apresurados, pero todo con él siempre fue así, tenía una necesidad muy fuerte de él.

Sacó su cámara fotográfica y la dejo en la sala, tal vez era momento de tomarse fotos juntos y colocarlas en su habitación, también se esmeró cocinando y limpiando el sillón víctima de su unión. Mato muy bien el tiempo hasta que escuchó el timbre, su corazón palpito emocionado y fue hasta la puerta usando uno de sus nuevos vestidos, tenía que reconocer que se veía muy bien y Naruto de inmediato reflejo su aprobación. Por primera vez sintió emoción de que un hombre la viera de manera lasciva, solo de él quería esas miradas.

-Me encantas – le dijo antes de besarla, con tal intensidad que sabía que lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento, no tuvo que decirle nada, pues al parecer él sentía lo mismo. Entre besos la cargo al tomar sus nalgas y ella enrosco sus piernas a su cintura y sus brazos a su cuello. Así fue como llegaron a su habitación, entre caricias se despojaron de sus prendas y terminó con Naruto enterrado en su interior, realmente se sentía inexperta a su lado, pues el parecía tener el control todo el tiempo al posicionarla y mantener el ritmo. Nuevamente había alcanzado su orgasmo demasiado rápido, y su rubio que no paraba de penetrarla una y otra vez, logró que lo siguientes orgasmos llegaran cada vez más rápidos y más intensos. No estaba segura de la cantidad de veces que eyaculo en su interior, pero estaba segura que tendría que mentalizarse de lavar diario las sabanas, eso pensamiento más que nada le emociono. Naruto en verdad tenía tal aguante que no estaba segura de que fuera por ser tan joven, o simplemente él era así de perfecto.

Trataba de normalizar su respiración, mientras el rubio acariciaba sus brazos con ternura, estaba completamente segura que aquella felicidad solo era capaz de sentirla a su lado.

\- Naruto, ¿quieres comer algo? Yo he preparado lasaña – quería consentirlo de cuantas maneras se le ocurría, y que mejor que haciendo uno de los platillos que mejor le quedaba.

\- Me encantaría, tengo bastante hambre Hime, no he comido nada desde el desayuno, me apresure para hacer todos los pendientes y apenas he llegado a casa de mi tío para tomar algo de ropa – aquello le hizo avergonzarse él de verdad se esmeró en regresar a ella, pero también le emociono, se quedaría a dormir y eso la hacía condenadamente feliz.

\- Yo iré a poner la mesa – le dijo mientras se colocaba una bata de dormir, más tarde seguramente volverían a intimar, por lo que no creía necesario ponerse ropa como tal. Naruto en cambio se puso los pantalones y la camisa y ella le observo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Deje mis cosas en el coche – le dijo levantando sus manos, como excusándose – en cuanto regrese prometo que volveré a desvestirme – ella rio y él tan solo le sonrió con ganas.

Después de comer y que el rubio la halagara una y otra vez por su sazón, observo su pequeña mochila, seguramente solo llevaba un cambio de ropa, y eso aunque debería agradarle, no le parecía suficiente.

\- ¿Algo te molesta, Hime? – seguramente noto su cara al ver su mochila y ahora él parecía confuso.

\- Has traído pocas cosas – contestó sincera.

\- He pensado que podrías regalarme jabón y esas cosas para no traer demasiado, pero si te molesta… – bien, la estaba mal interpretando por su actitud y tuvo que decirle lo que de verdad pasaba por su mente.

\- Más bien, me gustaría que trajeras más ropa, así puedes quedarte cada vez que quieras – para siempre, sería una buena opción, pero prefirió no decirlo para no asustarle.

\- Bien, entonces mañana prometo traer más ropa – le dijo mostrando una efusiva sonrisa, aquello la tranquilizo.

\- ¿Se te antoja ver una película? – le pregunto, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación, pues empezaba a sentirse avergonzada de mostrarse tan dependiente, pero realmente no creía posible que pudiera evitarlo, sentía una necesidad muy fuerte de estar al lado de ese rubio de ojos azules.

\- Hoy no – le dijo mostrando deseo en su mirada y luego la cargo como si de una princesa se tratara – cama, ahora.

…

…

Gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan y hacen feliz :)


	9. Chapter 9

Nunca consideró que fuera un caliente, claro que le gustaba el sexo, pero no mentía cuando decía que él ni siquiera lo buscaba, generalmente había una chica que se lo proponía y solo aceptaba si ésta le parecía atractiva, eso fue antes de salir con Shion, con quien jamás llego a hacerlo más de una vez al día, y pensándolo bien, ni siquiera le apetecía tener sexo a diario.

Con Hinata todo era diferente, no entendía porque con ella su deseo sexual aumentaba de esa manera, seguramente por lo mucho que le gustaba, tendría que reconocer que su cuerpo lo volvía loco, pero también lo prendía la suavidad y el olor de su piel, así como sus gestos y la dulzura de su voz. Aunque eso no podría serlo todo, estaba seguro que la principal razón era por amarla con tal intensidad que estaba seguro a ella le sucedía lo mismo, pues también lo buscaba y siempre correspondía a sus deseos.

Llevaban quince días de novios y no podría negar que se sentía dichoso de que ella lo quisiera cada noche en su cama, por ello fue dejando cada vez más cosas en su casa, le daba pena estarse apropiando de su espacio, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Primero le pidió que llevara más ropa y él llevo una maleta como para una semana, ella en verdad se había puesto feliz y por sí misma había acomodado su ropa en su closet.

\- ¿Nunca usas ropa deportiva? – le había cuestionado cuando termino de ordenar sus cosas, mientras él enviaba un par de correos recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

\- Si claro, cuando tengo tiempo me gusta hacer ejercicio, aunque ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo contigo – le guiño un ojo y el rubor se reflejó en su rostro, en verdad esperaba que nunca dejara de hacerlo, era adorable lograr aquel efecto en ella.

\- Podrías traer algo de ropa cómoda – le dijo casual y él empezaba a entender que ella lo que quería, era que se mudara, vivir con Hinata era algo que también anhelaba, pero prefirió no hablar del tema hasta que pasara un poco más de tiempo. Estaba seguro de querer pasar su vida a su lado, pero sabía que lo mejor era esperar un tiempo a que la euforia del inicio de la relación pasara, seguramente cuando fueran capaces de no tener sexo por un día, serían capaces de pensar fríamente y tomar buenas decisiones. Aunque ese día parecía muy lejano…

Evidentemente también tuvo que llevar su laptop y libros, porque realmente tendría que hacerse un espacio para estudiar y ella pareció feliz al decirle que usara la sala como su lugar de estudio. Él accedió y de inmediato lleno aquel lugar de papeles, le daba un poco de pena que poco a poco parecía invadir su casa, pero honestamente era la mejor alternativa para pasar más tiempo juntos, ambos tenían horarios laborales demandantes y solo de ese modo podrían verse a diario.

En la cocina había ido agregando productos que necesitaba, como una cafetera, pues Hinata en su lugar solía beber té, luego tuvo que llevar sus barras energéticas, empaques de galletas e incluso leche porque ahora se daba cuenta que Hinata solía comer demasiado ligero, y el en verdad necesitaba más energía de lo que su adorable novia comía, ahora entendía porque era tan delgadita.

En una semana estaba seguro que su sello masculino estaba impregnado en su casa y ella parecía feliz con ello. Incluso había colgado fotos de ambos en su habitación y un par en el resto de la casa, y por supuesto, le había dado un juego de llaves para que él pudiera entrar con mayor facilidad. Ella parecía estar viviendo su fantasía de cuento de princesas y él no iba negar que también lo estaba disfrutando.

Era un domingo por la mañana cuando despertó sintiendo húmedos besos en sus mejillas y una presión suave sobre su pecho. Al abrir sus ojos visualizo a Hinata encima de él, que tan solo le dijo "buenos días" para luego apoderarse de sus labios. Ella en verdad parecía tener ánimos de mostrarse afectuosa, y el correspondió a la demanda de sus besos hasta refregar sus lenguas. Ambos seguían desnudos después de las intensas rondas de la noche anterior, por lo que no les costó mucho trabajo posicionarse.

Por primera vez, era ella quien estaba encima de él, moviendo sus caderas de manera suave, logrando que sus sexos rozaran una y otra vez. Estaba seguro que su falo estaba completamente húmedo por sus jugos haciendo que anhelara poder enterrarse de una vez por todas en su vagina. Levantando su cadera intento acomodarse y ella se lo negó al seguir haciendo movimientos donde el largo de su miembro solo podía acariciar sus pliegues.

-Por favor, Hime – le dijo con desesperación, en verdad necesitaba hundirse en ella, pero tal parecía que ella quería jugar, y sí eso quería, tendría que participar hasta hacerla caer.

Se llevó un pezón a su boca para chuparlo como si éste se tratara del dulce más delicioso que en su vida hubiese probado, la escucho suspirar y eso lo motivo a llevar sus manos a sus piernas para acariciarlas y luego llegar a sus muslos donde sus toques fueron más suaves, sabía la manera de tocarla para aumentar su excitación y uso sus habilidades hasta que la escucho gemir, indicándole que pronto cedería. No fue hasta que soltó su pezón para dirigirse al otro, que sintió como ella se comenzaba a ensartar en su pene y él tuvo que sujetar sus caderas para impulsarse y ayudarle a que entrara hasta el fondo. Ambos suspiraron por su unión y se quedaron así un momento, hasta que ella se apoyó en su pecho con sus manos y empezó a moverse como hasta ahora lo venía haciendo, de manera suave. Permitió que llevara por primera vez el ritmo, así que se dedicó a disfrutar lo que ella le estaba regalando, mientras le agradecía con caricias en sus piernas, caderas y cintura y de vez en cuando en sus pechos que adoraba verlos rebotar frente a sus ojos.

Llegaron al orgasmo juntos y él tuvo que sujetarla fuerte de sus nalgas mientras se corría en su interior, tenía que decir que adoraba hacerlo de esa manera, con ninguna otra mujer se sintió cómodo haciéndolo sin condón. Pero con Hinata sentía esa necesidad de marcarla como suya en cada entrega.

En realidad, esperaba convencerla de que dejara los anticonceptivos en un par de años, con ella quería tener hijos, fantaseaba con verla embarazada, con formar una familia. Esos pensamientos habían logrado prenderlo y había buscado nuevamente sus labios para ir por la segunda ronda, esta vez tomaría el control tomándola desde atrás, así fue como tomando sus caderas le ayudo a ponerse en cuatro, antes siquiera de meterle nuevamente su pene escucharon una voz desconocida.

\- ¡Por Dios! – una rubia estaba al margen de la puerta cubriendo su boca y luego tomo el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla – ¡lo siento, Hina! – grito desde afuera. Ambos se incorporaron. La recordaba, era una de las amigas de Hinata que estaban en el antro cuando la conoció hace años, trato de recordar su nombre, pero este no venía a su cabeza.

\- Es mi mejor amiga – le dijo – ella vive fuera del país, pero mientras vivía en la ciudad yo le di una llave para que entrara cuando quisiera. No sabía que venía, seguramente quería darme una sorpresa – evidentemente su sesión de sexo había terminado y ambos comenzaron a vestirse.

\- Por dios Hinata, ¿cuántas personas tienen tu llave? – pregunto serio.

\- Solo ella… y mi padre… – sudó frío, sí le parecía vergonzoso que su amiga los encontrara de esa manera, totalmente desnudos y él a punto de penetrarla. En ese momento agradeció que fuera ella quien presenciara esa escena y no su padre.

\- Tuviste que decírmelo – le recrimino – no deseo conocer a tu padre de esta manera – ella rio y a él no le pareció gracioso.

\- Jamás viene sin avisarme antes, él vive en un pequeño pueblo y solo viene a la ciudad cuando tiene juntas importantes de su trabajo. Tengo años de no ver a Ino, así que tampoco sabía que ella vendría – él seguía mostrando su semblante serio y ella se acercó para abrazarlo con cariño – vamos, no puedes enfadarte conmigo – no lo estaba, pero en verdad aquello de la privacidad era un tema que más adelante tendría que hablar con ella.

En cuanto bajaron visualizo que la rubia sonreía de manera exagerada y luego abrazaba a Hinata.

\- Me alegro de verte nuevamente, mora – le dijo con cariño.

\- Y yo a ti, Ino – ahí estaba, ese era el nombre de su amiga.

Esta le observo y pareció recordarle – tienes mucho que contarme amiguita – le dijo antes de cortar el abrazo y saludarlo con un apretón de manos.

Ellas parecían tener muchos ánimos de platicar y el necesitaba hacer pendientes, por lo que aprovechando aquella visita decidió despedirse prometiendo a Hinata volver en unas cuantas horas.

…

…

Llevaban un buen rato charlando mientras bebían té, Ino le contó de su travesía por Europa y que ahora vivía en Francia donde conoció a su actual novio, Sai, quien era un reconocido pintor. Le dijo que solo venía por un par de días y no podía irse sin antes visitarla. Hinata por otro lado, le contó de su reencuentro con el rubio y cómo fue que finalmente decidieron ser novios, otra vez.

\- La verdad si me sorprendió encontrarte de esa forma – se ruborizo – nunca traes chicos a tu casa.

\- Solo a él – respondió contenta, no era como si lo hubiera planeado, simplemente a Naruto lo quería totalmente en su vida.

\- Pues me alegró, la verdad es que Naruto es mil veces más varonil que Sasuke – tuvo que darle la razón, aunque a ella no le interesaba hacer comparaciones, era obvio que ante sus ojos el rubio lo superaba en todos los aspectos.

\- Sasuke ha sido todo un problema, tuve que bloquearlo para que dejara de molestarme.

\- A sus treinta años sigue siendo un total imbécil – Ino bebió de su taza y luego la observo con una sonrisa – y Naruto ¿qué edad tiene?

\- Está cerca de cumplir los 22.

\- Y tú los veintisiete, ¡asaltacunas! – le acuso riendo.

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que él ha sido el maduro en esta relación?

\- Jamás dudaría de ello, te ves tan enamorada que me dan ganas de vomitar – ambas rieron.

\- Soy feliz, Ino – le confeso con una sonrisa y su amiga demostró el gusto que le daba escucharla.

\- ¿Y cómo no? – la observo de manera picara – tenías bien guardado el secreto de su tamaño, amiguita – movió ambos dedos índices para resaltar que se refería a lo grande que era.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? – le dijo sonrojada.

\- Tengo que decir que además tu novio es muy guapo, deberías cuidarlo porque seguramente ha de tener a muchas tipas detrás de él – no se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero realmente no era algo que le preocupara, ella confiaba plenamente en él, al final de cuentas el amor se sentía correspondido – aunque claro que tú también tienes lo tuyo, siempre pensé que tu atractivo eran tus pechos, pero ahora que he visto tu trasero debo decir que estas muy bien proporcionada.

\- Ven, desayunemos – le dijo tratando de cambiar ese tema de conversación, pues bien sabía que su amiga podía ser muy intensa.

Al igual que ella, Ino podía ser una master chef de la cocina, y por ello dejo que le ayudara en la preparación del desayuno, el plan era hacer un enorme omelet, sin embargo, en cuanto vacío los huevos sobre la cacerola, el olor inundo su nariz provocándole nauseas, trato de controlar aquel síntoma, pero eso no fue posible a medida que el olor penetraba más y más por sus fosas nasales, haciéndola finalmente correr al baño.

Pronto su amiga estuvo a su lado dándole apoyo – ¿estás enferma?

\- No, solo me dio asco el olor – Ino la analizo un momento.

\- ¿Te estás cuidando? – de inmediato entendió su pregunta.

\- Por supuesto, uso anticonceptivos – la rubia pareció no darle más importancia al asunto.

\- Bien, entonces espera en el comedor, te llevare algo de fruta con yogur – tuvo que agradecer aquel gesto. Al intentar levantarse sintió cansancio, como si hubiera corrido un maratón y entonces supuso que seguramente se debía a las intensas sesiones de sexo que estaba teniendo con el rubio.

Antes de que su amiga partiera, ésta le había regresado la llave de su casa, pues consideraba que no era necesario tenerla si ni siquiera vivía en Japón, también le había pedido que la visitara por Paris, asegurándole que le daría el mejor tour de su vida y Hinata tuvo que jurarle que algún día lo haría. Entre abrazos se despidieron con la promesa de comunicarse más seguido por mensajes o llamadas.

Apenas se quedó sola en casa, trato de lavar los trastes, pero al notar nuevamente ese desagradable olor prefirió hacerlo más tarde, pues estaba segura que terminaría vomitando nuevamente, bien, ahora estaba segura que no volvería a comer omelets, al menos por un tiempo.

Para su fortuna el rubio no tardó en comunicarse para preguntarle si quería dar un paseo por la ciudad y ella emocionada acepto, tenía que reconocer que se la habían pasado teniendo sexo la mayor parte del tiempo y sería buena idea hacer otras actividades juntos. Se esmeró en su arreglo personal, pues pensar en el rubio siempre la motivaba para querer verse linda, además que le encantaba la manera en que siempre la halagaba.

Se sintió como una adolescente cuando el rubio paso por ella a su casa, portaba unos pantalones grises que le quedaban a medida y una camisa azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos, tan solo de verlo sintió sus mejillas encenderse, realmente era muy guapo y varonil. Y si todavía se portaba de manera tan galante al llevarle flores y chocolates, sospechaba que sus sentimientos todavía podrían crecer, aun cuando ya era demasiado el amor que sentía por él. Le abrió la puerta del coche y ella emocionada comenzó a contarle lo que Ino le platico de Paris, mientras el rubio manejaba al centro de la ciudad. Ahora mismo quería hacer todo con él: viajar, disfrutar de una buena comida, dormir juntos, hacer el amor, ver películas, absolutamente todo lo quería con él. Y por lo mismo le propuso viajar, él de inmediato acepto, al igual que ella pensaba que merecían vacaciones.

Caminaron por las calles de Tokio, le parecía de lo más romántico caminar a su lado tomados de la mano. Evidentemente él tenía un rumbo fijo a donde ir, pues la dirigía por aquellas calles hasta que supo a donde la llevaba – aun recuerdas mi adoración por los rollos de canela – le dijo con emoción.

\- Jamás podría olvidar las cosas que te gustan – era muy lindo que quisiera consentirla y en verdad lo hubiera disfrutado, de no ser porque antes de entrar a la cafetería donde vendían aquellas delicias, el olor que antes adoraba le provocó malestar al sentir nauseas, sabía que si no se alejaba pronto terminaría vomitando.

\- Mejor no – le dijo apretando su mano para alejarlo de aquel lugar, la observo extrañado – me he sentido rara de mi panza – eso pareció convencerlo y accedió a retirarse del lugar.

\- Tal vez deberías comer más – le soltó de repente – me he dado cuenta que comes muy poco, tal vez por eso te sientas mal.

\- ¿Tú crees? – tuvo que pensar en esa opción, realmente se sentía cansada desde que despertó esa mañana, una buena dosis de vitaminas y quizá empezar a realizar ejercicio para aumentar su condición física sería la solución.

\- Absolutamente – le dijo al soltar su mano y pasar la misma mano por sus hombros, de ese modo ella le abrazo por la cintura.

Caminaron un momento, mientras Naruto le hablaba de su tío Jiraiya, parecía realmente interesado en presentarlos, y eso a ella le ponía contenta, claro que quería conocer a sus amistades, su familia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Su atención se perdió de la efusiva platica del rubio cuando vio a un niño comiendo papas con mucha salsa, en verdad se le habían antojado como ninguna otra cosa.

\- Naruto, necesito unas papas como esas – el rubio le prestó atención y rio.

\- Pensé que no te gustaba el picante – la dirigió a un pequeño local donde vendían aquellas cosas y ella incluso sintió su boca salivar mientras esperaban ser atendidos. El rubio la observaba divertido cada vez que saboreaba una papa y ella no le dio importancia pues de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesita de aquel local, y el rubio tan solo bebía de una botella de agua. Ella estaba lista para continuar, pero al parecer el rubio fijo su atención en su frente y luego toco ese punto que llamaba su atención – nunca te había visto una espinilla – le dijo sonriendo – pensé que a ti no te salían esas cosas.

Ella saco un pequeño espejito que siempre llevaba en su bolso y se dio cuenta que era verdad, ahí estaban dos pequeños granitos en su frente, no era que no le salieran, pero después de la adolescencia, eran muy raros en ella, no le tomo mucha importancia, seguramente su periodo estaba por llegar, y con ese pensamiento se olvidó del asunto para seguir disfrutando de su cita con el rubio.

Apenas llegaron a casa retiro sus zapatos, no habían caminado demasiado y sin embargo se había cansado de manera exagerada. Además, sentía que su sostén lastimaba sus pechos y por ello subió hasta su recamara para quitarse dicha prenda, observo su brasier, pensando que a lo mejor éste le había lastimado pues sentía sus senos algo sensibles. El rubio no tardo en alcanzarla y al verla sin las prendas superiores, evidentemente se acercó para besarla, mientras la recostaba en la cama.

-Podría jurar que tus pechos crecieron – escucho al rubio decirle mientras los masajeaba con sus manos y ella solo pudo agradecer esas caricias, luego sintió su boca sobre sus demasiado sensibles pezones haciéndola gemir más fuerte que otros días. Quizá el hecho de que ella estuviera así de excitada hizo que el rubio también lo estuviera pues no tardaron mucho en deshacerse de sus prendas para luego entregarse, en cuanto el rubio eyaculo en su interior, su mente comenzó a juntar todas las piezas.

Aun con la respiración agitada tomo su celular para ver un calendario, y ahí se dio cuenta que tenía dos días de retraso cuando ella era bastante regular. Llevaba mucho tiempo tomando anticonceptivos por lo que le parecía ilógico que estos pudieran fallar. Trato de negar aquella idea pensando que era un simple retraso, aunque en su pensamiento estaba el hacerse la prueba de embarazo al día siguiente.

Por primera vez, esa noche solo lo hicieron un par de veces, en verdad se sentía cansada y el rubio pareció entenderlo al instante, durmió en sus brazos sintiéndose amada y despertó totalmente relajada al notar que seguían abrazados. Naruto fue el primero en salir de la cama, ella estaba renuente a levantarse, hasta que vio la hora de su celular supo que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que mientras ella se duchaba, el rubio preparó el desayuno.

Naruto tenía ahora la costumbre de llevarla al hospital, ella no tenía coche y a él, aunque no le quedaba de paso, parecía hacerle feliz poder llevarla, se despidieron con un beso y ella lo primero que hizo fue ir al departamento de análisis clínicos para que le hiciera la prueba correspondiente. Una prueba sanguina siempre daría el resultado más confiable y esa hora para que le entregaran el resultado le pareció la más eterna.

\- Hinata, aquí están tus resultados – le dijo Suigetsu, seguramente la química le pidió a ese enfermero que le llevara sus estudios a su consultorio.

\- Gracias – antes de que pudiera retirarse le habló – recuerda que los estudios de los pacientes son confidenciales – tuvo que hacerlo, era seguro que ese sobre estaba abierto, y ese individuo al igual que otros miembros del hospital eran amigos de Sasuke. El tan solo asintió antes de irse.

En cuanto desplego la hoja que venía en el sobre, visualizo el resultado y sin poder evitarlo una enorme angustia se instaló en su pecho.

De acuerdo a sus cuentas comenzó a tener sexo con Naruto, justo un día después de la última vez que lo hizo con Sasuke, sí aquello sonaba mal, lo peor venía cuando revisaba que durante sus días fértiles había tenido sexo con los dos. Evidentemente los anticonceptivos habían decidido fallar en el peor momento y ella en verdad se sentía desesperada.

Llamó a Naruto pidiéndole comer juntos en un restaurante cercano a su trabajo y él de inmediato acepto. Estaba tan nerviosa que no estaba segura de cómo explicarle aquella situación. Ella fue la primera en llegar y lo agradeció pues pudo elegir la mesa más apartada para poder hablar con privacidad. En cuanto lo visualizo sintió su corazón estrujarse, él la observo regalándole una enorme sonrisa y de inmediato llego hasta ella para abrazarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – le dijo al instante, ella no contesto, trataba fuertemente de no llorar, no era el momento – sé que algo te pasa, desde que hablamos por teléfono te note ansiosa, y ahora lo confirmo, te ves angustiada y eso no me gusta.

\- Tengo que decirte algo importante – él la observo y ella le pidió que se sentaran. Después de pedir una simple botella de agua, él fue quien se encargó de pedir comida para ambos, parecía que el rubio tenía muy metida la idea de que le hacía falta comer más.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hime? – volvió a preguntar.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sin más lo soltó – estoy embarazada – sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando vio que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y luego volvía a levantarse para abrazarla con emoción.

\- Pero Hinata, esa noticia es maravillosa, aun cuando no es planeado, a mí me hace feliz ser papá sí es contigo – ella tuvo que llorar ante sus palabras y él evidentemente no se daba cuenta del motivo de su llanto – no llores preciosa, a veces los anticonceptivos fallan, pero tú y yo nos amamos, ambos tenemos estabilidad financiera, todo saldrá bien.

\- No es eso Naruto, yo… tengo algo más que decirte – hasta ese momento él volvió a sentarse, pero tomando una de sus manos, y sin borrar su sonrisa espero paciente, al parecer él estaba demasiado contento por aquella noticia. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para atreverse a confesar aquello, de otra manera no sería capaz – no es seguro que tú seas el padre –en cuanto dijo aquello sintió que su mano era liberada y eso la motivo a abrir los ojos, ahora el lucía con el ceño fruncido.

\- No entiendo – le dijo ya serio.

\- Los anticonceptivos pudieron fallar contigo o con Sasuke – el rubio mostró toda la decepción en su rostro, le dolió verlo de esa manera, pues era quizá la misma manera en que ella se sentía. Por un momento lo vio tomarse el cabello y mover las piernas y luego de pronto habló al sujetar su frente entre sus manos.

\- Hinata, yo no puedo – se veía claramente molesto, triste, ¿decepcionado? – yo no puedo con esta situación.

Se levantó y camino a la salida del restaurante, en ningún momento volteó hacía atrás y eso simplemente le hizo sentir que su corazón se apretara, que sus manos temblaran y que gruesas lagrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojos.

…

…

Obviamente el bebé es de Naruto, pero ellos no pueden saberlo, ¿o sí?


	10. Chapter 10

Después de que Hinata se marchó de su casa, rompiendo no solo su celular, sino también su maldito orgullo, busco de qué manera podría lograr que cediera, su rabia creció al darse cuenta que no había nada que hacer. No era como si quisiera tener hijos, pero embarazarla era la solución perfecta, con lo cursi que era, seguramente ésta hubiera accedido a casarse con él para darle una familia al niño o niña que tuvieran.

Pero no fue así…

Porque para su mala suerte era incapaz de embarazarla, y no solo eso, la muy idiota se había interesado en alguien más.

Claro que estaba molesto con Hinata, en primera, por pisotear su ego al usarlo y desecharlo; en segunda, por hacerle perder su tiempo; y en tercera, porque le molestaba que pudiera ser feliz con otro como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Ese día estaba cabreado, y con ese mal genio fue a la compañía de celulares donde todos notaron que destellaba su mal humor, quizá por ello no tardaron en regresarle su número de siempre. Le escribió unos cuantos mensajes para molestarla y ésta lo único que hizo fue bloquearlo. Ante aquella acción lo primero que se le ocurrió fue difundir un video que aún tenía guardado en su laptop, y de esa manera sacar parte de su enojo, pero al hacerlo, no solo ella estaría en la boca de todos, y a él, más que a nadie, le importaba mantener su reputación.

Tuvo que recurrir a Sakura, pues ella tenía esa facilidad de tranquilizarlo, incluso de ponerlo de buen humor, disfrutaba sus temas de conversación y eso era lo que generalmente lograba que se dispersara su mal genio. Así fue como los días pasaron y él se empezó a resignar en que no podría escalar a esa posición social que tanto anhelaba.

Se centró en su rutina diaria y siguió preparándose pues a sus treinta años sería todo un logro personal convertirse en el jefe del hospital en el que ahora laboraba. Era un excelente médico y de eso no tenía dudas.

A decir verdad, Hinata salió pronto de sus pensamientos, solo tuvo que deshacerse de sus cosas, que encantado tiro a la basura. Ahora su departamento volvía a ser suyo y fue ahí que decidió darle entrada a Sakura, quien se mostraba más que entusiasmada de pasar más tiempo con él.

Y así, justo cuando ya se estaba planteando otras metas, de pronto el mundo quiso que volviera a la jugada al recibir un mensaje de uno de sus contactos.

"Hinata está embarazada" – Suigetsu.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Pues porque se hizo una prueba en la mañana y salió positivo" – Suigetsu.

"Mándame el estudio, ahora"

"Suigetsu ha enviado una foto"

Bien, tuvo que sentarse frente a su escritorio y hacer cuentas, odiaba el servicio de ginecología, pero ahí estaba tratando de recordar el último periodo de Hinata, no tardó mucho en acordarse para luego ubicar sus días fértiles.

Con una amplia sonrisa se recargo completamente en su silla, estaba nuevamente en la jugada y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad que le llegaba como caída del cielo.

Estaba seguro que ese embarazo no podría ser por él, pero rayos, claro que intentaría hacerle creer lo contrario a Hinata, nada perdía, en el peor de los casos lograba torturarla y hacerle pasar un mal rato como ella se lo hizo pasar a él, y en el mejor, finalmente se casaba con ella para posicionarse de los bienes de los Hyuga.

Lo primero fue llamar a la ginecóloga de mayor renombre en el país, era bastante difícil conseguir una cita con ella, pero él era Sasuke, y fácilmente la consiguió. Camino tranquilamente por el hospital hasta llegar a la farmacia donde compró las vitaminas que eran necesarias durante el embarazo.

"¿A qué hora sale hoy del trabajo?" – le envió un rápido mensaje a Suigetsu.

"¿Yo?, hoy trabajo toda la noche – Suigetsu.

"Tú no imbécil, Hinata"

"Ahhh, pues su turno es hasta las 7 de la noche, pero si avisa que está embarazada, le recortaran horas de trabajo" – Suigetsu.

Retiro su bata y se puso el saco, se acomodó un poco el cabello y luego tomo aquella bolsita de la farmacia, se subió a su vehículo. Condujo tan relajado que casi olvida lo que es llevar prisa, le dio el pase a varios peatones y coches, y luego finalmente se estaciono en el hospital de Pediatría de Tokio, el más importante en esa área, donde gracias a él, Hinata estaba ahí.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos, llevaba tantos años como médico, que había pasado por varios hospitales donde conoció a muchas personas de su ambiente, por lo que siempre tenía contactos por todos lados, en este caso evidentemente conocía al director y a uno que otro médico y enfermeros. Estos rápidamente le indicaron donde se encontraba el consultorio de la pelinegra y así fue como toco a su puerta.

…

…

Estaba tan angustiada, que realmente no sabía de qué manera debería actuar, por supuesto que entendía el malestar de Naruto, entendía que pudiera sentirse frustrado por aquella noticia, y claro que temía que él no fuera capaz de aceptarla con un hijo que fuera de otro, no podría juzgarlo sí ella misma sentía una revolución de sentimientos, por lo que con el dolor de su corazón decidió dejarlo ir, tal vez necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y meditarlo, en realidad, ella también lo necesitaba, porque por primera vez se sintió avergonzada de sus pensamientos, ella no quería un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, tan no lo quería, que la idea de un aborto paso por su cabeza, y sintió ganas de llorar por siquiera considerarlo.

No era que estuviera en contra del aborto, entendía muchos casos donde mujeres se tenían que someter a esos procesos, pero en su caso era difícil porque ella de verdad amaba a todos los niños, su hermana Hanabi le había dado una enorme lección de vida, de lo mucho que había sufrido y a pesar de ello lucho cada día.

Sus lágrimas mojaron sus manos que estaban en su regazo, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que seguía en el restaurante, sin moverse, como si estuviera ida, algo avergonzada limpió su rostro y simplemente dejo un billete sobre la mesa para luego irse, no había dado un solo bocado, pero es que ahora mismo no podría tener apetito.

Se vio tentada en irse a su casa, pero bien sabía que tenía pacientes, pequeños pacientes esperando por ella para ser atendidos, por lo que se recordó cuál era su profesión y con ese pensamiento volvió al hospital.

Camino por los pasillos, revisando a los pequeños que estaban internados, trataba de mostrarse animada, pues a pesar de todo, ella creía firmemente que los niños deberían ser tratados de ese modo, con una sonrisa, alentándoles a salir adelante.

Algo cansada llego a su consultorio, ahora entendía que el cansancio no era por el sexo, era por el embarazo, al parecer todos los síntomas habían hecho presencia para advertirle su estado. Afortunadamente ese día solo tenía un par de pacientes que atender en consulta y nuevamente poniéndose una máscara con una sonrisa atendió a esos pequeños.

En cuanto se quedó sola, observo su reloj, faltaba solo una hora para poder regresar a casa, no quedaban pendientes, en otras ocasiones cuando le sobraba tiempo solía dar otra visita a los niños que estaban hospitalizados, pero ahora mismo sentía que su cuerpo no le permitía caminar más, quizá también su estado de ánimo empeoraba aquella situación.

A su mente solo venía la cara decepcionada de Naruto, lo mucho que debió lastimarlo por actuar de forma tan irresponsable, estaba segura que dejarlo solo fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, necesitaba dejar que asimilara la situación, seguramente cuando regresara a casa podría hablar con él nuevamente, esperaba con todo su corazón que él estuviera ahí, y que además pudiera convencerle de quedarse a su lado.

Se planteó varios escenarios y en todos concluyó que lo mejor era no decirle nada a Sasuke hasta que el niño naciera, llegado ese momento podrían hacer la prueba de paternidad los dos, sí Naruto resultaba ser el padre, entonces todo estaría resuelto, pensar en un hijo con Naruto le hizo dichosa, quería un bebé de él y que se pareciera a él, la emoción de pensar que esa posibilidad fuera posible le hizo sonreír por un momento de verdad, y entonces su estado de ánimo cambio al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera de Sasuke, de ser así, permitiría que Sasuke fuera parte de la vida del pequeño, si es que él lo deseaba, seguramente un juez determinaría los días que podría pasar con él. Tan solo esperaba que Naruto aceptara esa situación si resultaba que él no fuera el padre.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos, que se asustó cuando escucho ligeros toques en su puerta. Se levantó con dificultad, pues ahora mismo empezaba a sentirse algo mareada, de inmediato atribuyó aquel síntoma a que llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer, bajaría al comedor después de atender a quien fuera que le estuviera llamando.

Abrió la puerta, tan solo para encontrarse a Sasuke, quien mostraba una enorme sonrisa, de inmediato supo que ya estaba enterado de su embarazo, ¿por qué pensaría que Suigetsu se comportaría éticamente?

-Vete, Sasuke – le dijo al instante, no quería hablar con él, en realidad, verlo incluso le ponía de malas.

Claro que no le haría caso, se metió al consultorio y se dedicó a observar su espacio, y finalmente prestó atención a una fotografía que recientemente había colocado en uno de los libreros, una donde sonreía junto al rubio.

\- ¿Así que seremos padres? – le soltó de repente. Ahí estaba su respuesta.

Suspirando, supo que no podía huir de esa platica, y si ya estaba ahí, era mejor decírselo de una vez por todas. A diferencia de Naruto, a Sasuke, no le importaría decirle las cosas tal cual eran.

\- Estoy embarazada, pero tú no eres el único que puede ser el padre, y en verdad espero que no lo seas – se daba cuenta que estaba siendo algo agresiva, pero es que ahora mismo eso era lo que él le provocaba.

\- Ya veo – le dijo seguramente tratando de ocultar su molestia – de cualquier manera, es posible que lo sea y por lo tanto te digo que pienso hacerme cargo sí es mío.

\- Bien, entonces lo discutiremos apenas nazca y se realice la prueba.

\- Igual quiero participar en el embarazo, y no aceptare que me alejes, te lo advierto – frunció el ceño molesta.

\- No, déjame en paz – le advirtió – no sabemos quién es su padre y por lo tanto quiero que te mantengas al margen, si cuando nace resulta ser tuyo, te dejare que lo veas, pero no estoy dispuesta a que me estés molestando desde ahora.

\- Hinata, tendrías que darte cuenta que los hombres también tenemos derechos – antes de poder contestarle, éste pareció querer frenar la discusión – de cualquier manera y aunque no me creas, quiero que tú y el bebé estén bien – saco de una bolsa un par de frascos y una caja de pastillas – toma, inicia desde hoy con las vitaminas.

Observó aquellas pastillas entretenida y luego se las devolvió – justo acabo de tomarme las vitaminas – mintió, pero puso en mente que en cuanto saliera del hospital pasaría por una farmacia para comprarlas, pues sabía que eran cruciales en los primeros meses del embarazo.

\- Bien, me alegro que seas tan responsable – noto cierto sarcasmo en su voz, como si no le hubiera creído – en fin, te he sacado para hoy mismo una cita con Tsunade – abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa mujer era considerada la eminencia en ginecología, por lo que sabía era muy difícil obtener una consulta tan rápida como lo había hecho Sasuke.

\- No tenías que hacerlo – respondió, y al instante lamentó sus siguientes palabras – lo siento Sasuke, no es necesario, yo ya tengo una ginecóloga, y de verdad preferiría que te alejaras, llegado el momento, te avisare cuando el bebé nazca para hacer la prueba de paternidad.

Le había costado rechazar aquella cita, porque era seguro que no solo conocería a la ginecóloga más reconocida, sino que además la atención sería de máxima calidad. Pero simplemente no podía aceptar nada del pelinegro, no quería darle motivos para que se creyera con derechos.

-Bien, igual no cancelare la cita, la dejare abierta por si te decides a ir, no tienes que ir conmigo si eso es lo que te molesta – ella simplemente levanto los hombros, no iría, no tomaría nada de él, porque no se sentiría bien de hacerlo.

Observó su reloj y justo daba su hora de salida, no quería quedarse más tiempo, si las cosas estaban aclaradas, prefería partir de una vez por todas y no volver a ver al pelinegro hasta que el bebé naciera. Ahora mismo su ansiedad le pedía llegar a casa y rogar porque el rubio volviera y pudieran platicar del asunto.

Hablar con Sasuke, de alguna manera le hizo sentir más tranquila, pues si había sido capaz de ponerle las cosas en claro, sentía que con Naruto las cosas podrían salir bien, porque como él se lo dijo más temprano en el restaurante, entre ellos el amor estaba presente, y ante todo creía que podrían superar esta adversidad.

Apenas se acercó a la puerta vio a Naruto que se acercaba, su corazón latió a máxima velocidad, él estaba ahí por ella y eso era más de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera presto atención a Sasuke quien también salía de su consultorio, y eso debió notarlo el rubio pues de inmediato reflejo en su rostro el disgusto que le ocasiono verlo. Sabiendo que le correspondía evitar que se imaginara cosas, camino hasta él

– Naruto… – le habló en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, pero este parecía no verle, y entonces se dio cuenta que ambos hombres se observaban con obvia molestia – vámonos – le dijo sujetando su mano.

\- No me puedo creer que estés saliendo con un niño – soltó Sasuke de repente, haciendo que ambos le prestaran atención – sigues siendo tan inmadura como cuando te conocí – trato de pedirle nuevamente a Naruto que se fueran, pero tal parecía que el Uchiha apenas comenzaba a hablar – ¿eres tan irresponsable como para embarrar a un niño en tus idioteces?

Naruto soltó su mano, y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido, pudo ver como este le metía un puñetazo en la boca al pelinegro – ¡No, Naruto! – le grito asustada, llamando la atención de los presentes en la sala. Sasuke solo se tocó el labio que le sangraba, pero no respondió a los golpes, y ella aprovecho para tomarlo del brazo y evitar que pudiera volver a golpearlo – vámonos, por favor – le pidió por segunda vez.

-Ese golpe fue por besar a las mujeres a la fuerza – le dijo Naruto.

Casi al instante llego uno de los vigilantes del hospital – ¿estás bien, Sasuke? – haciendo la pregunta, el mismo guardia tomo al rubio, haciendo que en el proceso ella tuviera que quitar sus manos de él.

\- Lee, suéltalo por favor – le pidió amablemente – nosotros ya nos vamos.

\- Lo siento Hinata, pero la violencia no se admite en el hospital, tengo que sacarlo fuera y notificar de lo ocurrido.

\- Vamos Lee – volvió a presionar.

\- Tan solo sácalo del hospital – escucho hablar al Uchiha – el pobre niño la pasara más mal cuando Hinata se cansé de jugar a las muñecas.

Pudo ver la molestia del rubio, pero éste no dijo nada más y se dejó sacar por el guardia del hospital.

\- No es un niño, Sasuke – le dijo antes de irse tras el rubio que ya era bajado por las escaleras.

\- Es un niño que viene y hace berrinche pensando que puede solucionar las cosas a golpes, eso es. Y tú eres una inmadura, por lo tanto, iremos ahora mismo con la ginecóloga. No voy a dejar que tengas el control del embarazo, porque hasta ahora has demostrado ser una niña como el idiota que tienes de novio.

\- No – le respondió molesta – ya te dije que me dejes en paz, yo te buscaré cuando el niño nazca, ahora desaparece de mi vida – mentiría si no dijera que aquellas palabras calaron en su ser. Ciertamente sus actos eran irresponsables, pero Naruto no era ningún idiota, ni un niño, hasta ahora había demostrado tener más madurez que ella y eso, aunque la avergonzaba la hacía sentir orgullosa, Naruto era perfecto en la extensión de la palabra.

Camino hasta el elevador ignorando a Sasuke, tendría que notificar quizá al día siguiente que estaba embarazada, y también pedir a su secretaria y guardia que no permitieran el paso de Sasuke a su consultorio. No quería verlo, la irritaba.

Presiono el botón del elevador, esperando a que este llegara, realmente comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más mareada, quiso pensar que tendría tiempo de alcanzar a Naruto y luego comer algo rápido. De pronto sintió que su vista se comenzó a nublar, todo empezaba a ponerse de color blanco, y sabiendo que sus síntomas podrían hacerla caer se acercó hasta una pared para recargarse y luego sentir que se desvanecía.

Recupero la consciencia en una de las habitaciones privadas del hospital, estaba sobre una cama, con su ropa intacta, lo único que llamo su atención fue que estaba canalizada de su mano derecha, vio la bolsita del suero y se relajó un momento, hasta que recordó que Naruto seguramente la esperaba fuera del hospital.

Se incorporó y ahí pudo ver a Sasuke sentado en el único sillón del cuarto.

-¿vuelves a negar que eres una irresponsable? – le pregunto, haciendo que se sintiera más irritada – no has comido nada, se te ha bajado la glucosa y te has desmayado. En un embarazo no puedes comportarte de esa manera.

Bien, lo reconocía, le dolían sus palabras porque tenía razón, siendo médico tendría que dar prioridad a ciertas cosas, pero ese día había sido demasiado para ella, en su pensamiento solo estaba el rubio, el bajar y hablar con él. Y por lo mismo se comenzó a quitar la cinta que sujetaba el catéter en su mano.

-Por lo menos, permite que se transfiera ese suero – le dijo con obvia molestia el Uchiha – te recuerdo que estas embarazada y esos bajones de glucosa no son buenos ni para el bebé, ni para ti – odiaba que tuviera razón y fue ahí que paro su acción – ahora come – ciertamente estaba frente a ella la mesa con comida y el mismo Uchiha se la acercó para que no tuviera dificultades, pudo ver que ahí mismo sobre la mesa estaban las vitaminas, como diciéndole que no era idiota y sabía que no había empezado a tomarlas.

Comió por obligación y tomo aquellas vitaminas porque ahora mismo entendía que ella no era la prioridad ahora, tenía un bebé formándose dentro de ella, que nada de culpa tenía por sus acciones. Ella misma acelero el gotero del suero y no espero a que terminará, pues en verdad necesitaba ver a Naruto. Esta vez logro su objetivo de quitarse la cinta, mientras veía que Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, recriminándola, y eso solo lograba ponerla más de malas, salió seguramente a buscar personal de enfermería, pero ella no se detuvo en su acción, solita se descanalizó y se levantó con urgencia para salir del hospital.

Una de las enfermeras corrió tras ella para darle una torunda con alcohol y ella le agradeció pasándose aquel algodón sobre la zona donde antes estaba canalizada. Apenas llego a las puertas del hospital, le busco, le busco por un largo momento y no vio señales de él, luego tomo su celular, y tampoco tenía mensajes o llamadas de él. Algo nerviosa le marcó, pero el celular de inmediato la mandaba a buzón.

Desanimada cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado busco un taxi.

\- Yo te puedo llevar.

\- Que no Sasuke, quiero que me dejes en paz, ya te lo dije una y otra vez.

\- En el momento que demuestres que puedes hacerte cargo tu sola del bebé, en ese momento dejare de buscarte, ahora vamos a mi coche – la sujetó del brazo y ella se safo al instante. Ubico un taxi, cosa sencilla, pues al estar en un hospital, siempre había muchos de ellos. Camino segura, aunque tenía la certeza de que era observada y esta vez era seguro que no podría quitárselo de encima tan fácilmente.

Cuando llego a casa se decepciono de no ver el coche del rubio, señal que no estaba ahí. Entro prendiendo luces y luego camino hasta su recamara tan solo para ver que todo seguía igual, tal parecía que él tampoco había vuelto desde la mañana…

Se puso una sencilla pijama, un short, una playera de manga larga y unas cómodas pantuflas que sus pies al instante agradecieron. Bajo a la cocina para prepararse un licuado, volvió a llamar al rubio y este seguía mandándola al buzón, tal parecía que su celular estaba apagado o una cosa por el estilo.

Se sentó en el sillón donde hizo el amor por primera vez con Naruto, y espero... lo único que en ese momento le importaba era el rubio, que llegara a casa y pudieran hablar, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pedirle que siguiera siendo su novio, explicarle que ella deseaba con todo su corazón que ese bebé fuera de él, y que de no serlo, él no tendría que fungir como padre, ni sentir ninguna obligación, podrían seguir siendo novios como hasta ahora.

Debieron pasar un par de horas y ella empezaba a sentirse angustiada de que el rubio no llegara, su celular estaba apagado y realmente no sabía dónde buscarlo a esas horas de la noche. Se debatió entre cambiar su ropa y salir a buscarlo o seguir esperando, incontables veces volteó a la puerta y justo cuando vio el pomo de la puerta girar su corazón martillo con fuerza.

Lo vio entrar a la casa y luego recargarse en la puerta mientras cerraba la misma. Ahí sentada, vio como él se daba cuenta de su presencia y la enfocaba, ambos se observaban a los ojos. Sus piernas temblaron un momento, no podía permitir que se fuera de su vida, ella lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser, y ahora más que nunca esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para él.

Sabía que era su momento de actuar, le correspondía únicamente a ella explicarle, convencerle de que las cosas saldrían bien. Antes de siquiera ponerse de pie, el rubio se plantó frente a ella, luego lo vio hincarse impidiéndole que se levantara del sillón, antes de decir una sola palabra sintió sus caderas ser tomadas por sus manos y luego la cabeza del rubio recargarse en sus piernas. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido cuando sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a humedecerse, ella trato de levantarlo para ver sus ojos, pero él se aferró con más fuerza a sus caderas, sin despegar la cara de su regazo. Entonces supo que tenía que dejar que sacara su frustración, comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos y al instante sintió que su llanto se intensifico, nunca lo vio llorar, nunca lo vio tan vulnerable como ahora y por primera vez ella sintió el deseo de protegerlo.

…

…

Antes que nada, agradecer por sus comentarios, saber su opinión me motiva e incluso me hace ver la historia desde otra perspectiva. Gracias! :)

Y un pequeño aviso: toda una semana no podré escribir (saldré y no podré llevarme la lap), me apresure a terminar este capítulo para poder avisarles (disculpen si tiene más errores de redacción que de costumbre). Así que supongo que a más tardar en unos diez días ya estará la historia de nuevo en marcha.

Si alguien sigue mi otra historia que hace mucho no actualizo (perdón), les prometo que regresando, también la retomare al cien.


	11. Chapter 11

Saber que Hinata podría estar embarazada del Uchiha, le hizo sentir jodidamente mal, en un principio no supo cómo actuar y por lo mismo prefirió irse del restaurante. Siempre la quiso, de eso estaba seguro, la amaba con todo su corazón y siempre creyó que podría soportar cualquier adversidad, pero sencillamente esa situación lo superaba por completo.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, algo aturdido y tratando de poner su cabeza en frío. Estaba seguro que de cualquier otra mujer no pensaría mucho la situación, seguramente se alejaría hasta esperar a que la prueba de embarazo se hiciera. Pero tratándose de Hinata, absolutamente todo sería diferente. Se sentó en una banquita de un pequeño parque donde varios niños corrían por aquel lugar, pudo presenciar varias escenas, una donde un niño era cuidado seguramente por su madre, otra donde ambos padres jugaban con sus hijos, incluso otra donde se trataba de los abuelos quienes estaban ahí. Por un momento los observo entretenido, y sus pensamientos comenzaron a ir más allá…

La amaba demasiado y entendía que aquella situación no era como si ella lo hubiera planeado, simplemente había sido una mala broma de la vida, se veía desesperada, angustiada, honestamente él sentía lo mismo, y por ello trato de pensar fríamente las cosas. Hinata no tenía la culpa, en todo caso, tanto ella como él habían sido culpables al ser tan calientes que no esperaron nada para tener sexo, inmediatamente después de terminar sus respectivas relaciones; y él no podría juzgarla, sobre todo cuando el también propicio aquella situación.

Debió quedarse un par de horas en aquel parque, hasta que finalmente su corazón le dio la respuesta, él sería padre de ese niño, aunque no fuera el padre biológico. La amaba, quizá a niveles anormales, y por lo mismo no sería capaz de alejarse, aun cuando le costara un tiempo asimilar aquella situación. Era consciente que lo que más le molestaba era que el medico se acercara a ella, eso simplemente lo ponía de malas. Así que le pediría a Hinata que no le dijera nada del embarazo, al menos no por mucho tiempo y solo sí resultaba que el hijo era de aquel idiota…

Levantándose de la pequeña banca hizo por primera vez caso a su celular del cual tenía varias llamadas pérdidas, un par eran de Sakura, de quien había decidido alejarse al menos temporalmente, con lo explosiva que era, estaba seguro que le hablaría mal de Hinata y honestamente no tenía ganas de discutir con su amiga, más adelante tendría que hablar con ella para pedirle que cambiara su forma de hablar de su novia, tendría que respetarla y darle su lugar, de otra manera tendría que cortar su amistad, por nada del mundo podría escuchar un solo insulto para su novia.

Otro par de llamadas se trataban de la madre de Shion, algo curioso observo aquel número, nunca le llamo a menos que fuera una emergencia o algo que tuviera que ver con quien era su exnovia y por lo mismo dudo un momento, luego devolvió la llamada, estaba seguro que algo importante tenía que decirle. Además, desde que termino ese noviazgo no sabía nada de ella, y aun no lograba quitar de su mente aquella tristeza de su rostro.

\- Señora, buenas tardes, tengo un par de llamadas perdidas de su número – esperaba que fuera por equivocación y poder terminar pronto aquella charla.

\- Naruto – escucho su voz angustiada – disculpa que te moleste, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda. Se trata de Shion.

\- Dígame – le pidió sintiendo que su corazón latía un poco acelerado. La familia de su ex siempre se mantuvo al margen de su relación, en realidad no era como si les conociera mucho, pero estaba seguro que si le llamaban tendría que ser por algo importante.

\- Ella no está bien, ha pedido que no te llamemos, pero en verdad no sé qué más hacer, estoy desesperada – en ese momento escucho su llanto.

\- Tan solo tranquilícese y explíqueme lo que está pasando.

\- Esta hospitalizada Naruto, ella intento suicidarse… – su corazón se encogió – por segunda vez – escucho finalmente sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto mientras se dirigía a su coche seguro de ir al hospital en ese mismo instante.

Afortunadamente ese día no tendría que volver al trabajo, y de la escuela, bueno, esta sería la primera vez que faltaría…

Llego a la sala de espera donde pudo visualizar a la mamá de Shion y a una de sus hermanas, el solo hecho de verlas con el semblante tan serio le hizo sentir algo culpable, aunque no parecían juzgarle, lo cierto es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza que aquello del suicidio tenía que ver con él.

\- Ha estado mal desde que terminaron su relación – eso lo confirmo su hermana – ella nos ha dicho que no te llamemos, incluso no lo ha prohibido, pero después de dos intentos de suicidio, pensamos que tal vez deberías saberlo.

\- Shion siempre fue una chica alegre, siempre enamorada de ti, entiendo que no es tu culpa y no tienes que hacer nada por nosotras, pero si tan solo pudieras hablar con ella, pedirle que aún no es tiempo de irse – le dijo con suplica la madre.

\- Solo tú puedes hacerla entrar en razón – puntualizo ahora su hermana.

En ningún momento le pidieron que reanudara su relación, ni siquiera lo culparon y aun así el sentía que ese peso se instalaba sobre él.

Cuando por fin le dejaron entrar a la habitación de Shion, lo primero fue ver sus delgados brazos, se notaba demacrada y muy pálida, conectada a un montón de máquinas, tenía varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas, resultado de haberse estrellado en el coche, al parecer su intención era matarse y aparentemente en esta ocasión sobrevivió de suerte.

Se sentó a su lado sintiendo un enorme nudo en su garganta, Shion siempre fue excepcional, aun cuando tratara de pensar en un solo defecto no podía encontrarlo, él fue su primer novio, su primer beso, su primera pareja y por lo mismo entendía que él siempre fue su todo en la vida. Ella realmente se esforzaba por estar junto a él, y según las palabras de su propia familia, dejo de encontrarle sentido a la vida una vez que su relación termino, todo lo que había construido fue para él y ahora que no estaban juntos, todo carecía de sentido o importancia.

Tomo una de sus manos y ahí pudo visualizar marcas en sus muñecas, seguramente de la primera vez que intentó suicidarse. Acarició esas marcas y luego tomo su mano entre las suyas. No estaba seguro de como haría que Shion se recuperara de aquella situación, pero era un hecho que se involucraría en ello. Porque a pesar de no amarla, había logrado quererla, quizá como se quiere a un hermano, y por lo mismo estaría para ella hasta verla bien, feliz.

Al estar sedada no se dio cuenta de su presencia, así que salió de la habitación para encontrarse nuevamente con su familia.

\- Naruto, debes saber que es probable que Shion tenga secuelas, ahora la han estabilizado, pero perdió mucha sangre y la irrigación sanguínea no llego a varias partes de su cuerpo. Han decidido volver a valorarla por la tarde – le contó su madre con el semblante sombrío, haciéndolo sentir más preocupado de lo que ya estaba.

\- Vendré más tarde entonces – le dijo con seguridad – hablaré con ella, estaré con ella hasta que salga de esta situación – se mostraron agradecidas y él no supo que otra cosa decir al sentir que más bien era su deber sacarla de donde estaba.

Se cuestionó que tanto se había equivocado con Shion, estuvo con ella sin amor, y ciertamente nunca le tomo importancia a lo que pudiera suceder después, el solo quería en ese momento poder olvidar a Hinata, sin importarle si en el proceso lastimaba a otras personas, fue un egoísta y eso era lo que le hacía sentir culpable.

Subió a su coche y supo exactamente a donde ir, tenía que pedirle ayuda a su novia, ella como médico podría orientarlo y decirle como ayudar a Shion a salir de esa situación.

También hablaría con ella sobre el embarazo, simplemente le diría que él sería el padre si o si, y no habría nada más que discutir. Quería fuera al Uchiha, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando llego al hospital donde sabía estaba Hinata, sintió calidez, la necesitaba en ese preciso momento e incluso sus manos hormigueaban por abrazarla.

Entro decidido y el guardia le saludo amablemente, ya le identificaba por verle seguido el ultimo par de semanas por ahí. Camino hasta el piso donde ella laboraba y justo en ese momento la observo salir del consultorio, se veía preciosa y sin duda supo que podrían superar cualquier adversidad juntos. Observo un momento su delgada cintura y de pronto deseo poder verla con su panza de embarazada, seguramente se vería preciosa, antes de poder esbozar una sonrisa observo salir también al Uchiha y eso simplemente le hizo sentir la sangre hervir al instante.

Se sintió molesto, claro que lo estaba, no entendía porque Hinata tendría que hablar con ese médico ahora, tendría que haber resuelto primero las cosas con él y luego buscar a ese idiota. Apretó los puños algo molesto cuando el tipo lo observó y le sonrió de manera burlesca.

Tener a Hinata tomando su brazo y pidiéndole que se fueran, no le hizo sentir mejor, en realidad le cabreaba que ella siempre quisiera defender al idiota, y por ello cuando el médico le empezó a decir cosas no dudo en meterle un puñetazo. Tuvo la intención de meterle más golpes, pero Hinata se lo impidió al tomarlo del brazo para pedirle que se fueran, nuevamente seguía sin entender porque ella seguía empeñada en evitar que le pusiera el alto que se merecía. No dejaba de hablar y aunque sus palabras no deberían molestarle, lo hacían.

Que lo llamara niño no era el problema, entendía que físicamente esos casi diez años de diferencia entre ambos eran notorios, para empezar la ropa del tipo se notaba costosa, por Sakura sabía que laboralmente era una eminencia, y su porte reflejaba seguridad y confianza. En cambio, el portaba ropa casual, no era que sus ropas fueran sencillas pero para nada portaba ropa de Armani o alguna marca cara, aun le faltaban años de estudio para llegar a ser lo que quería, y se sintió algo enfadado de que no pudiera reflejar ahora mismo la confianza que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Así que tenía que reconocerlo, el Uchiha le hizo sentir mal por sus palabras, más que nada porque era evidente que en algunos aspectos estaba por encima, pero para nada sería un inconveniente para estar con Hinata, él había luchado y lo seguiría haciendo para ser el hombre que quería ser. Jamás dejaría de sentirse orgulloso por sus propios logros y sabía que llegaría lejos, incluso más que ese idiota.

El guardia lo saco del hospital y él no se opuso, principalmente porque no quería perjudicar a Hinata en su trabajo. Se quedó esperando alrededor de quince minutos por ella, supuso que estaría hablando con el médico y aunque eso le ponía celoso, trato con todas sus fuerzas de comportarse y no imaginarse cosas. Ella lo amaba y de eso estaba completamente seguro, el amor que él siempre le profesaba era correspondido, sus miradas, su tacto, la suavidad con la que siempre lo trataba, todo era tan evidente, por lo que no tenía dudas. Así fue como siguió esperando un momento más, hasta que nuevamente su celular volvió a sonar. Viendo el numero cerró los ojos recordando el otro problema, y sin más atendió la llamada.

\- Naruto, Shion ha despertado – eso de cierta manera lo tranquilizo – pero ella no está bien, pensamos que si te ve, tu podrías…

\- No se preocupe, voy para allá – al mismo tiempo volteó a la puerta del hospital con la esperanza de que Hinata saliera del mismo.

\- No tardes Naruto, ella está en una especie de crisis, por favor – sus palabras eran de angustia, desesperación.

\- Voy en camino – echo una última mirada a la puerta y con pesar se fue a su coche, hubiera deseado poder hablar con Hinata antes, pero ya que seguramente ella estaba entretenida charlando con el idiota, y esperaba que fuera para apartarlo, se dispuso a ir con Shion.

.

Pudo ver las caras descompuestas de aquellas dos mujeres, reflejando más que dolor en sus miradas.

\- El médico nos ha dado malas noticias – le dijo su exsuegra mientras le tomaba del brazo.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – no sabía de qué podría ir todo aquello, pero era seguro que nada bueno se avecinaba.

\- Ella no tiene movilidad en sus piernas, al parecer la columna ha sido afectada como temían…

\- ¿No hay manera…? – la vio negar al instante – ¿puedo? – pregunto dirigiendo su vista a la habitación de Shion y su madre al instante asintió.

\- Estoy segura que tú eres el único que podrá hablar con ella en estos momentos.

Camino torpemente hasta su cuarto, no esperaba que hace solo quince días, Shion fuera la chica tan alegre que era, y ahora mismo se encontraba en ese hospital en tan mal estado. Apenas se adentró a la habitación pudo verla observando fijamente la ventana, así fue que se acercó al instante.

Ella se giró apenas estuvo cerca y pudo ver su sorpresa.

\- Jamás podría olvidar tu aroma – le escucho con voz ronca y muy bajita, seguramente le había costado decir aquellas palabras.

\- No hables tonta – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Ignora a mi madre y vete – le dijo girando levemente su rostro – esto no es tu culpa, vete.

\- No me iré hasta verte bien. Y deja de hablar. – Ella no hizo caso y en cambio pareció hacer un sobre esfuerzo por hablar.

\- No pude lograr que me amaras, ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente inteligente para lograr matarme, y ahora tendré que estar postrada a una cama recordando todos los días mi miserable vida – vio como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

\- Puedes ser feliz Shion, y yo estaré contigo hasta que lo logres.

\- Lo harás si me ayudas a morir – sus palabras lo helaron.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices?, si lo que deseo es tu bienestar, por eso estoy aquí.

\- No quiero tu lastima.

\- No es así – le dijo al tomar su mano, sintiendo como ella al instante reaccionaba apretando la mano – en verdad me importas.

\- Si es así, vete – volvió a pedir – yo no podré ser feliz sin ti, y no pretendo que seamos dos infelices, sería más desdichada aun si tú no estuvieras bien. Así que olvídate de mí.

\- Jamás podría hacerlo – la vio cerrar los ojos – te quiero Shion y eso para mí es suficiente para ayudarte a salir adelante.

\- Pero no me amas – le dijo con la voz aún más apagada – así que vete – volvió a repetir una vez más antes de lograr girar su cuello totalmente para no poder verlo más y luego soltar su mano.

Ella parecía cansada por aquella breve conversación y el entendió que no podría quedarse más tiempo si ella no lo quería ahí. Evidentemente no se desentendería, pero ahora mismo no creía prudente seguir atormentándola más.

Le lastimo saber que la causa de su sufrimiento era precisamente él, y se sintió algo idiota por no haberse percatado antes del daño, tal vez si hubiera sabido antes la situación podría haber hecho algo, pero ahora mismo las cosas parecían no ser favorables. Hablo con el médico que atendía a Shion, y este simplemente le dijo que solo podían esperar y que las posibilidades de caminar eran muy pocas, aunque claro eso sería suficiente para intentarlo.

Converso un momento más con aquellas mujeres, prometiendo volver, pues ellas se mostraban firmes al creer que él era el único que podría ayudar a Shion, y de alguna manera el creía lo mismo.

Subió a su coche con un enorme peso en su pecho, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan mal como ese día. Condujo con un rumbo fijo. Estaciono fuera de casa de Hinata y con tan solo saber dónde estaba su pecho pareció volver a latir con tranquilidad, bajo calmadamente, uso la llave que Hinata le dio y luego se metió y se recargo sobre la puerta mientras cerraba la misma.

Giro levemente su cabeza y la encontró en el sillón, ¿cuánto podría amar a Hinata que con solo verla sintió paz y tranquilidad?, su hermoso rostro lo hipnotizo e hizo que sus pies caminaran hacía ella. Lucía preocupada y por ello se hinco y luego la abrazo por las caderas recargando su cabeza en sus piernas, se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Tanto que por fin sintió que podía desahogarse, ese día había sido duro, muy duro. No le enorgullecía llorar, pues no recordaba hacerlo desde que era un niño y ahora mismo al sentir sus suaves manos sobre su cabello le hizo sentir sus emociones salir.

Huérfano desde los seis años a causa de un accidente donde sus padres no lograron sobrevivir, Jiraiya al ser amigo de Minato no pudo abandonarlo a su suerte y se convirtió en su tutor. Siempre le dijo tío, aunque no fuera realmente su familiar, y a éste nunca le molesto, siempre manifestó que debía llamarlo de ese modo y no sabio pervertido como lo hacía en la adolescencia. Siempre estuvo agradecido con Jiraiya, aunque eso no significaba que supiera como educar a un niño, pues a veces lo dejaba solo por días o era descuidado al dejar muy a la vista revistas de adultos que un niño de tan corta edad no debería ver. Pero a pesar de todo, Jiraiya siempre le dio su apoyo y le impulso a seguir sus sueños. Así, cuando entró a la preparatoria le dijo que él quería vivir en la casa de sus padres que se encontraba en Konoha, no se sorprendió mucho de que se lo permitiera, al final de cuentas a esas alturas ya vivía prácticamente solo. Siempre trato de no mostrares vulnerable y ver la vida como algo positivo, tratando de crear amistades que pudieran sustituir el cariño de un padre o una madre. Le echo muchas ganas a sus planes y finalmente se enamoró de Hinata, convirtiéndose en su principal impulso para salir adelante.

Ahora que no sabía de la paternidad del bebé que se estaba formando no solo en la mujer, sino en la persona más importante de su vida, se sintió frustrado, y que además Shion estuviera en ese estado por su causa le hizo sentir terriblemente mal, sobre todo en él que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. En ese momento incluso lamento no tener un padre o una madre que pudieran aconsejarle. Así fue como finalmente dejo salir todas las frustraciones que nunca fue capaz de liberar a lo largo de su vida.

Cuando finalmente sintió que no había una sola lagrima más para derramar, alejo su cara para observar las piernas húmedas de su novia. Algo avergonzado se levantó y se fue al baño donde lavo su cara. Estuvo un momento en el mismo y finalmente cuando decidió salir, la vio ahí, esperando por el junto a la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le escucho hablar preocupada. Se sintió apenado, mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a la mujer de la que se está enamorado no lo hacía sentir muy varonil, quizá por las ideas machistas que generalmente se tiene en ese aspecto.

\- Lo siento, no ha sido un buen día – confeso y pudo darse cuenta que ella creía que tendría que ver todo con el embarazo, claro, ese era un punto que lo cabreaba. Pero ahora mismo no quería hablar más del asunto.

\- Naruto… – antes de permitir que hablara tomo su mano para hacerla caminar tras él, y así subir las escaleras hasta adentrarse en su cuarto, uno que ya parecía ser de ambos.

\- No quiero hablar, no hoy – le suplico – prometo que mañana hablaremos del asunto. Ella asintió mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Dormimos? – le pregunto y él solo asintió.

Quizá ese sería el primer día sin tener sexo, retiro sus zapatos y el pantalón, luego la camisa. Hinata que ya portaba su pijama se metió a la cama y luego lo hizo él. Se acurrucaron, ella estaba entre sus brazos recargando su cabeza en su pecho y acariciando su abdomen con suavidad, lo reconfortaba y lograba que el peso en sus hombros se aligerara, tanto que finalmente después de un largo día sintió que sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse en un estado casi de tranquilidad, solo por estar junto a ella.

…

Gracias por comentar :)


	12. Chapter 12

Su descubrimiento fue maravilloso, en realidad tenía un plan bien estructurado, todo iba a su favor y con un golpe de suerte, podría lograr separar a Hinata del imbécil que había osado de quitarle su futuro. Hinata era su futuro, ella le daría todo lo que necesitaba para triunfar, para ganarse el reconocimiento de su padre y para posicionarse en la elite de Japón.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la sala donde Shion estaba siendo atendida, por supuesto que había investigado a Naruto Namikaze, lo había investigado a fondo, si quería ganar, tenía que poner todo su empeño en la última batalla, porque lo daría todo para lograrlo.

-Buenos días – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa a lo que ella respondió con una mirada indiferente. No se le borró la sonrisa pues sabía perfectamente cómo llamar su atención.

…

Despertó un tanto desorientada por un sonido que le molestaba, se levantó de la cama con la firme intención de eliminar ese molesto ruido y volver a dormir plácidamente, cuando llegó hasta una mesita de un rincón de su cuarto de donde provenía el sonido, se dio cuenta que se trataba del celular de Naruto, pudo visualizar que la llamada era de una tal "M. Shion", sin pensarlo demasiado colgó la llamada y camino de vuelta a la cama, entonces se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba en ella. Se debatió entre volver a dormirse o llamarlo, finalmente decidió buscarlo pese a que ella solo quería volver a la cama, el embarazo le había hecho querer dormir más horas de las que en su vida llego a disfrutar.

Lo encontró en la sala, tenía unos audífonos puestos y se veía concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo frente al monitor de su computadora. Se acercó moviendo sus manos para llamar su atención y de ese modo no asustarle. Al visualizarla de inmediato se retiró los audífonos y se incorporó para luego caminar hacia ella.

\- Lo siento Hime, me he despertado temprano y he decidido bajar para trabajar un poco – la abrazo cariñosamente y ella respondió a la vez, sintiéndose feliz de que el tuviera esas muestras de afecto con ella.

\- Tal vez debería regresar a la cama – le dijo, y al momento considero la opción de acostarse en el sillón, estaba más cerca y podría dormir cerca del rubio.

\- Tal vez deberías tomar una ducha, solo fala 1 hora para tu entrada al hospital – haciendo un puchero lastimero supo que tenía razón en cuanto visualizó la hora en uno de los relojes que colgaban de la pared, regreso escaleras arriba para aceptar su realidad, pudo escucharle riendo, y se preguntó si acaso podrían estar bien, pues sabía que tenían una plática pendiente…

Cuando estuvo lista para ir al trabajo, el rubio la sorprendió con un desayuno que desde su punto de vista era hipercalórico, pero él se había esmerado tanto que decidió poner empeño en comer como el esperaba que lo hiciera, durante un momento pensó en cómo podría sacar el tema a flote, sin embargo, él seguramente también lo había estado pensando, pues fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que te cambies de hospital? – le soltó de repente, ella lo observó sorprendida, y mordiendo su labio inferior, contesto con sinceridad.

\- Ninguna

\- ¿Ninguna? – le pregunto dejando ver su molestia.

\- Lo siento Naruto, es mi sueño y no pienso cambiarme de hospital. Eso no solucionará el problema – quizá el creía que al cambiarse eliminaría el problema de Sasuke, pero eso no era posible, él tenía acceso a casi a todos los hospitales de Tokio. Tenía demasiados contactos. Además, que el hospital en el que ella estaba era el mejor en Pediatría, y no podía siquiera visualizarse en otro lugar que no fuera ese.

\- Bien, entonces quiero que le digas que el niño es mío – observó sus ojos llenos de determinación y supo que aquella platica lo lastimaría – no me importa si mi esperma no fue el que te fecundo, el niño está creciendo en tu vientre, tu eres mía y por lo tanto yo seré su padre, no quiero situaciones raras donde tu ex venga a la casa, donde el niño diga que tiene dos padres, no quiero situaciones así.

\- Sasuke sabe mi condición, sabe que el niño puede ser de él y no se alejara hasta no estar seguro de que no es suyo.

\- No entiendo porque te aferras a seguir manteniendo comunicación con él – vio sus ojos oscurecerse, claramente comenzaba a enfadarse y ella sintió una punzada de nervios – ¿por qué rayos le dijiste que estabas embarazada?, ¿por qué hablaste con él antes si quiera de arreglar las cosas conmigo?

\- Naruto, no es así – intento aclararlo, pero el de inmediato le interrumpió, tal parecía que quería dejar bien claro su punto.

\- Lo quiero lejos de ti – le advirtió – tan lejos que, si no eres capaz de hacerlo yo mismo me encargare del asunto. Quiero que le dejes claro que el niño no es suyo, o simplemente que no vuelva a buscarte.

\- Te he dicho que no es sencillo, él no es tonto.

\- Entonces yo lo haré, haré que se aleje por las buenas o por las malas.

\- No, Naruto…

\- ¡Deja de defenderlo! – le dijo alterado.

\- No es que lo defienda, solo no quiero meterte en problemas.

\- Ya lo estoy, tus problemas son míos, creo que ya deberías entender esa parte – se mordió el labio inferior – lo quiero lejos Hinata, es mi condición para aceptar esta situación. De otra manera no seré capaz, es demasiado, ya es demasiado.

\- ¿En verdad estarías dispuesto a aceptar al niño como tuyo, si es que no lo fuera? – tenía que preguntarlo, estar segura.

Lo vio dudar, y eso solo logró que su corazón se estrujara. El aparto su mirada, seguramente ella estaba muy pendiente de sus reacciones. Le vio mover sus piernas, aunque esta vez menos ansioso que la vez pasada, hasta que finalmente le escucho hablar, justo cuando estaba por llorar de la angustia.

\- No puedo mentir diciendo que no me molesta, demonios no es sencillo, pero te amo, te amo como a nadie amaré, y estoy seguro que terminaré queriendo a ese niño por la sencilla razón de lo que siento por ti, pero por favor, ahora no me pidas más, permíteme asimilarlo, permite que mi cerebro tome valor para esto, me sigue pareciendo una broma de mal gusto, me duele. Pero sé que no es tu culpa, lo sé, y por lo mismo no quiero actuar precipitadamente, pero diablos, lo que tengo bien presente es que no quiero que ese imbécil se te acerque, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

Su corazón latió más fuerte y sintió ganas de llorar, no estaba segura de que Naruto en verdad pudiera querer genuinamente al hijo de otro, y ahora realmente le había demostrado y le había dicho que no aceptaría a Sasuke cerca. ¿Qué pasaría si el niño era de Sasuke? Dudaba mucho que el pelinegro no quisiera formar parte de la vida de ese niño, lo había dejado claro, además ella era justa y no podría negarle la paternidad.

Se mordió el labio y tomo su bolso cuando se dio cuenta que ya iban tarde. No tenía caso hablar más, estaba claro que no llegarían a un acuerdo por ahora. En silencio, Naruto la llevo al hospital y justo antes de bajarse del auto, se escuchó su celular, éste observo la pantalla con detenimiento y luego respondió con una voz suave, como si con ella pudiera lastimar a alguien.

\- ¿Hola? – por primera vez se sintió intranquila, sin querer husmear de más, se dio cuenta que la llamada era nuevamente de _una tal "Shion"._

 _"Sí… Claro que puedo… Ahí estaré por la tarde…"_

Tan pronto como termino la llamada espero un poco pero el rubio no dijo nada. En realidad, no estaba segura de lo que tendría que decirle ella, o la explicación que debería pedirle, simplemente se sintió tan ajena y confundida, que opto por bajar del coche.

…

Sintió molestia y enojo, realmente no sabía si podría tolerar que ese médico estuviera presente en la vida de Hinata, sí ese idiota era el padre del niño y decidía actuar como tal, para nada estaría cómodo. Se cuestionó mentalmente si sería capaz de soportar aquella situación. La respuesta era un enorme NO. Cerro los ojos con frustración y luego los abrió para observar como su bella Hinata se adentraba al hospital. Le lastimaba que ella no accediera a cambiarse de hospital, era lo único que le pedía para calmarse, que no permaneciera en ese hospital donde ese idiota tenía tantos contactos. Suspiró y finalmente puso su coche en marcha.

Decidió pasar por el hospital donde recientemente habían transferido a Shion, realmente le sorprendía que por ella misma hubiese sido capaz de llamarle, no esperaba que de un día para otro fuera capaz de comunicarse con él, por ello antes de ir a su universidad decidió visitarla como ella se lo había pedido. La encontró diferente, esta vez le observaba un poco más que antes, quizá estaba mejor. Trato de hablarle de Astronomía, a ella siempre le gustaba que le hablara de ello, estaba seguro que si bien en un principio solo estudio Física por él, ahora eso era parte de ella, tenía que inyectarle las ganas de volver a su carrera, de hacer las tantas cosas que le gustaban antes, porque un hombre no era lo único en lo que tenía que girar su entorno, había cientos de cosas por hacer, cientos de cosas con las cuales ser feliz.

Se sintió complacido de que le escuchara, y se sintió feliz cuando ella reconoció que extrañaba estar en aquel ambiente. Lamentablemente su visita era corta, tenía que presentarse a la facultad, así que se despidió de ella con un simple apretón a su mano cercana. Ella le observó esta vez un poco más y él soporto su mirada triste.

-Naruto, ya que eres tan testarudo, ¿podrías traer flores a este cuarto tan vacío?

La observó, y recordó lo mucho que le gustaban, ella se pasaba gran parte de la mañana cuidando sus plantas, entonces entendió que ella estaba sanando, quizá los medicamentos eran los causantes de su mejoría, pero sin duda llenaría su cuarto de flores y rosas si estas le ayudaban.

-Por supuesto – acarició su cabeza como si se tratara de una hermana pequeña y luego le dio un beso con ternura sobre su frente, le sonrió a modo de despedida y salió de su habitación. Se sintió tranquilo. Había mejorado notablemente de un día para otro, en cuanto al estado mental se refiere o al menos eso creía, aunque por supuesto tampoco era sencillo pensar en que lo más probable es que no volviera a caminar.

La madre de Shion le agradeció y el simplemente le restó importancia, sentía un enorme compromiso de lograr que Shion fuera feliz, y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría si avanzaban así, poco a poco. Con ese pensar, paso a la florería donde siempre solía comprarle flores a Hinata. Estaba seguro que un simple arreglo de flores no sería suficiente, por lo que pidió varios arreglos de flores blancas y amarillas, algunas lilas y otras más de color rosa pálido. Le gusto la combinación y entonces escribió en una simple tarjeta sin pensarlo demasiado:

"Sonrié. Las flores te necesitan para brillar como solo tú sabes hacerlo, Naruto".

Después compro una sencilla rosa roja para Hinata, la cual pidió arreglaran en un bonito papel color blanco, a esta le puso otra tarjetita, en la cual pensó un poco más el mensaje y finalmente lo escribió:

"Eres la persona más valiosa de mi vida, te amo con todo mi ser. Siempre tuyo. Naruto".

Se sintió tranquilo, tanto que por un momento olvido sus problemas y esta vez con más esmero que días pasados puso todo el empeño en la carrera que tanto amaba.

…

Camino junto a un equipo médico revisando a cada paciente, para finalmente decidir el mejor tratamiento, si podían ser dados de alta o simplemente monitorear a pacientes que tendrían que continuar hospitalizados.

Algo cansada camino hasta su consultorio y justo cuando llego al mismo presencio al Uchiha. ¿Por qué demonios creía que la dejaría en paz? Esta vez sin ánimos de pelear supo que era momento de hablar de forma madura con él. Necesitaba arreglar cualquier asunto antes de que Naruto tuviera que resolver sus problemas.

\- Es tu hora de comida. – Le señalo la salida y aunque dudo un instante cedió, la hora de hablar había llegado. Tan solo se quitó la bata y aparatos médicos que cargaba con ella. Luego simplemente tomo su pequeño bolso. Caminaron hasta la salida del hospital y Sasuke le señalo que subiera a su coche.

\- Realmente preferiría ir a un lugar por aquí cercano, la idea es hablar.

\- Por supuesto, y mi intención es esa Hinata, será más rápido si vamos en coche, yo también tengo pacientes que me están esperando – lo dudo un momento y luego accedió, tenía razón ambos tenían obligaciones y en todo caso, tan solo iría con él para platicar de asuntos importantes. Él ni siquiera le abrió la puerta del coche y eso de alguna manera le pareció mejor, no quería atenciones de ese tipo con ella.

– Sé que nos ha costado comunicarnos, sé que estas cansada, pero yo también lo estoy, quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo, y sin pelear – prestó a tención a sus palabras, y asintió para que él se diera cuenta que estaba de acuerdo, entonces él prendió el coche y lo puso en marcha, mientras volvía a ser quien rompía el silencio – quiero que me permitas hablar sin interrupciones, permíteme exponer todos mis puntos, luego será tu turno – ella no entendía de que iba todo, pero no era como si le molestara aquella petición, de cierta manera era mejor saber su postura y solo de ese modo ella sería capaz de darle respuestas a lo que sea que el Uchiha quisiera decirle, y de paso dejar claro su postura, tendría que tratar de complacer a Naruto en que se mantuviera al margen de su vida. Tal vez tendrían un hijo, pero eso nada tenía que ver con tener que verse de más y se lo dejaría claro.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ahora mismo no te llevo a un restaurante, vamos al hospital de Neurología, donde yo laboro – No entendía nada, y antes de que pudiera interrogar para que la llevaba a ese lugar, él se precipitó a seguir hablando – en ese lugar se encuentra hospitalizada una chica que quiero que conozcas, acaban de transferirla hoy por la mañana.

\- No entiendo, ¿para qué….

No la dejo continuar.

-Ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero dame la oportunidad de presentarte a esta chica, solo dame la oportunidad, luego tu tendrás todo el tiempo para expresarte.

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con el embarazo? – le cuestiono algo irritada, estaba algo cansada, y solo quería poder hablar del asunto y arreglarlo, no tener que hablar con terceros.

\- Tiene mucho que ver, por favor dame la oportunidad, dame 5 min en ese hospital y luego será tu turno de hablar – ella dudo y el la presiono – por favor Hinata, dejemos de pelear, haz esto por mí, y yo escuchare después tus peticiones, lo que tengas que decirme, dejemos de pelear por 5 min para poder llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Esta bien – no entendía para que quería que viera a una paciente, de pronto, se sintió angustiada y tuvo que exteriorizar su duda.

\- La paciente con la que me llevas, ¿la conozco?, ¿es alguna compañera?

\- No tienes que preocuparte, por favor deja de hacer preguntas.

\- Esta bien – se relajó un poco, aunque realmente algo no le parecía que anduviera muy bien, aun así se dejó llevar y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

\- Hinata, hemos llegado – le llamo el pelinegro, haciendo que su atención se fijara en él. Bajo del auto y tratando de evitar las preguntas dejo que Sasuke la guiara por el hospital, hasta llegar fuera de una habitación aislada.

\- Hinata, necesito que confíes en mi – asintiendo le escucho tratando de poner atención – la paciente que conocerás es importante.

\- ¿Paciente pediátrico? – le interrumpió, sería la única razón de que la llevara, aunque seguía sin tener sentido que revisara a un paciente que ya estaba siendo atendido por otros.

Pudo ver como Sasuke tocaba la puerta y luego abría la misma.

-Buenos días – dijo con su característica voz que empleaba con sus pacientes, una que conocía desde que sus años de interna a su lado – vamos, Hinata – abrió un poco más la puerta para ella y ésta finalmente se adentró a su lado.

La chica hospitalizada era rubia y parecía ser guapa, aunque ahora mismo lucía más bien demacrada y muy delgada. Lamentaba no haber preguntado antes el diagnóstico o nombre de la chica en cuestión. Aunque siempre trataba de ver a las personas por lo que eran y no por una enfermedad, era básico conocer ciertos detalles.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga – la presentó el Uchiha.

Antes de poder saludarla. Pudo ver como la chica la observaba con sumo interés, y eso la hizo sentir incomoda.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – se atrevió a cuestionar.

\- No – claramente la chica seguía interesada en ella, aunque esta vez dejo de observarla, al menos no de esa manera tan intensa como hace un momento.

\- Hinata – le llamo Sasuke – ella es Shion, la novia de Naruto – esta vez fue ella quien la observo interesada, porque además recordó al instante el nombre que había visto en las llamadas del celular de Naruto, eran de ella…

\- No, soy su exnovia y sé que tú eres su novia – Hinata le observo aún más interesada.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Sasuke? – se dirigió al pelinegro. No era tonta para no saber que el susodicho tenía ciertas intenciones con que se encontraran.

\- Tan solo que Shion acaba de ser transferida para ser mi paciente, y le contaba que tendremos un bebé juntos – pudo observar la mirada de aquella chica, aun cuando parecía tener un problema de movilidad, no lo era para su cabeza y esos ojos curiosos.

\- No es seguro que sea tuyo – lo dijo demasiado bajito, claro que le avergonzaba confesar aquello.

\- Las dejare un momento a solas – se apresuró a decir el moreno, y aun cuando ella trato de negarse, termino cediendo al escucharla.

\- Por favor, quédate un momento…

El Uchiha salió y ella se quedó ahí, con la exnovia de Naruto, no se sentía nada cómoda. Tal vez lo mejor era salir sin escucharla, nada bueno podría resultar y aun así su curiosidad pudo más.

\- Déjalo libre – le escucho decir.

\- ¿Qué dices? – estaba sorprendida de que se atreviera a pedirle algo así, aunque después acepto que no tenía mucho de que Naruto terminara esa relación, sonaba lógico que ella pudiera seguir mostrando interés por él.

\- Jamás haría algo para lastimarlo, pero si tu no lo harás feliz no tiene caso que lo retengas a tu lado – no supo cómo actuar, ¿Qué responder?, claramente estaba enferma, y decirle lo que se merecía no era algo para decirle a un enfermo – Estas embarazada de otro hombre – eso le hizo tomar valor.

\- Disculpa, esta conversación no tendrías que tenerla conmigo, no me molesta si quieres hablar con Naruto y que aclaren su situación – "de que ya no están juntos", quiso decirle.

\- Ya lo hago, él me ha estado buscando y diciendo lo mucho que extraña nuestra relación, es obvio que este corto tiempo de estar contigo le ha hecho ver que no es realmente feliz contigo, y ahora añora lo que teníamos.

\- Bien – dio un par de pasos a la puerta, no tenía por qué quedarse en ese lugar, ni escucharla, estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hablaran de más para lastimarla, había aprendido que las palabras podían ser usadas simplemente para dañar, prefería hablar con Naruto antes de crearse una idea equivoca.

\- Revisa esas flores – le señalo el montón que había frente a la cama y entonces se mordió el labio al reconocer aquel tipo de arreglos, de pronto le parecieron demasiado familiares – revísalas – presiono. Y sin saber muy bien porque lo hizo, se acercó. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue una rosa roja en medio de todas esas flores, una nota sobresalía y con ello pudo darse cuenta que era del mismo centro de florería de donde Naruto le enviaba flores.

 _"_ Eres la persona más valiosa de mi vida, te amo con todo mi ser. Siempre tuyo. Naruto".

Era su letra, la podía reconocer fácilmente, sabía que él le había enviado aquellas flores, su corazón se estrujo al releer aquellas palabras, ¿por qué le decía que la amaba?, tratando de controlar su llanto, tuvo que hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué Naruto te ha buscado?, ¿por qué estas enfermas? ¿qué tienes?

\- Mi condición nada tiene que ver, voy a salir de esto. Lo realmente importante es que él me ha dicho que no sabe si él es el padre del niño que esperas, me dijo que no se siente feliz, y que quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para estar conmigo.

\- ¿En verdad ha sido él?

\- Si lo hicieras feliz me haría a un lado, pero es lógico que él no está contento contigo ahora, y me ha dicho que quiere estar conmigo. Déjalo en paz, tú no eres buena para él. No lo mereces. Me ha dicho que fuiste muy dura en el pasado con él, y ahora lo vuelves a lastimar – aquellas palabras le dolieron, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, pero decidió ser fuerte, reprimir las lágrimas – ¿Por qué no te ocultas en el baño?, prometió venir a verme para traerme un par de dulces que le pedí.

\- No, yo jamás haría algo así, yo… – se quedó un momento en silencio observándola, era muy bonita, Shion, sin duda era una mujer muy guapa, sin embargo tenía la apariencia de haber sufrido mucho, y ahí estaba pidiéndole que dejara libre a Naruto – ¿intentaste suicidarte por él? – no sabía cómo, pero lo dedujo al verla en ese estado, ella desvió su rostro claramente avergonzada y Hinata sintió empatía por ella, era lógico que si había llegado a tanto era porque había sufrido mucho – lo lamento – ante aquellas palabras ella volvió a observarla, claramente le diría algo, pero fue interrumpida por una puerta que se abrió, una señora, cuyas facciones reflejaban que era su madre.

\- Naruto regreso, ¿le hago pasar? – Hinata se sintió nerviosa, ¿qué pensaría él por verla ahí?, no sabía porque se sentía así, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él por aquella situación, era todo tan extraño.

\- Puedes entrar al baño ¿por favor? – nuevamente le pidió que se escondiera, y como si se tratara de su salvación hizo caso su petición – deja la puerta emparejada – ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle caso?, se cuestionó mientras hacía lo que le pedía, ¿qué hacía ahí escondida?, eso no estaba bien, nada bien…

Tan pronto como se recargo en la pared, escucho su voz.

\- Shion, ¿cómo estás?, esta mañana me he sentido muy contento de que estés en mejor estado.

\- Yo he pensado mucho en tus palabras…

\- Me alegro.

\- Además tus flores me han alegrado el día.

\- Bueno, si lo que se necesitan son flores, entonces te comprare todas las que existen en el mundo.

Escucho la risa de Shion, aunque ahora se daba cuenta, que su voz sonaba débil, seguramente por el impacto no había prestado atención, se sintió intranquila por aquella conversación, y entonces volvió a repasar la nota en su mente, le había dicho que la amaba, sintió su corazón oprimirse. Pero entonces volvió a prestar atención a su conversación.

-Te traje tu postre favorito, y en verdad Shion, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, yo te lo daré y vendré a la hora que quieras.

\- ¿Me das un beso como el de la mañana?

\- Claro que si

Estuvo tentada a abrir la puerta y ver lo que sucedía, pero no pudo, sus piernas ya estaban temblando y tubo que cubrir su boca para no emitir sonidos.

-Vendré mañana – le escucho por fin decir, y luego escucho su salida, no fue hasta que se cerró la puerta que la escucho hablar de vuelta.

\- Se ha ido, puedes salir – no quería, no quería que la viera así…

..

..

..

Lamento la demora, por fin he tenido tiempo, disculpen los fallos en redacción. He decidido darle prioridad a esta historia hasta finalizarla. Espero que sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias por los comentarios previos. No había tenido oportunidad de ponerme a escribir, la escuela me hizo pasar mucho tiempo en estrés, pero ya soy medio libre 😊 Cualquier comentario es bienvenido con mucho gusto.


	13. Chapter 13

No entendía si la gente era demasiado ingenua, o él era demasiado astuto, prefería creer lo segundo, porque había manipulado la situación con una sencillez que le parecía demasiado fácil. Para empezar Shion había demostrado tener un amor tan grande por el rubio que basto con hablarle mal de Hinata y de lo mucho que haría sufrir a Naruto para que le ayudara. Le contó la verdad de su embarazo, pero distorsionada, y esta al ver que Hinata no se defendía simplemente dio por hecho que lo que él le conto era totalmente verdad. Shion le había dejado claro que no tenía intenciones de regresar con Naruto, pero sí de separarlo de una mujer que le haría daño, y eso a él le parecía demasiado estúpido, ¿para que ayudar si no te vas a beneficiar?, bien, eso a él no le importaba, lo que si le interesaba era lograr su objetivo.

Sobre Hinata, creía que sería más complicado lograr que cediera a conocer a Shion, pero ese día se había mostrado más accesible a sus peticiones, y sin duda eso facilitó las cosas, el siguiente paso era el más complicado, pero no imposible, si todo salía como lo había planeado tendría una boda con Hinata en menos de un mes.

La vio vulnerable cuando salió de la habitación de Shion e hizo lo que ya esperaba de su parte, ser ignorado, pero él tendría que ponerse la estúpida mascara para lograr que ella confiara otra vez en él, y eso era quizá lo más difícil. Esperó hasta que llegaron a la salida del hospital para hablarle.

\- ¿Vamos a comer? – estaba molesta con él, eso era obvio.

\- ¿Qué planeas Sasuke?, ¿por qué tanto interés en que conociera a la ex novia de Naruto? – estaba triste, ni siquiera sintió que fuera realmente un reclamo, y eso le alegró, si al menos lograba lastimarla ya podía sentir un poco de venganza.

\- No canalices tu enfado conmigo, él que te ha estado engañando es tu novio, no yo, además los amigos hacen esto.

\- Sasuke, tu y yo no somos amigos – por supuesto que no, pensó con molestia, pero tuvo que mostrar su buena cara.

\- Es probable que tengamos un hijo, así que preferiría que estemos en buenos términos a estar peleando todo el tiempo. Además, se supone que venimos a hablar, vamos a comer…

\- Llegare tarde al hospital.

\- Le pediré a Jugo que te cubra – vio como le rodaba los ojos y el simplemente ignoro ese estúpido gesto – Jugo es bueno con los niños, y tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Entonces para que me llevas con la ex novia de Naruto a perder el tiempo?

\- Yo no lo consideraría una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Tu no tenías por qué traerme, ni yo acceder…

La tomo del hombro para llamar su atención y así prestara atención a sus palabras.

\- Sí me equivoque en hacerlo, te pido disculpas, pensé que sería bueno que la escucharas, eso es todo, y sabes algo Hinata, te lo diré claramente, lo hice porque te quiero conmigo, siempre he sido firme en ello, me gustas y pasé un buen tiempo contigo, si al final me porte como un maniaco, fue porque no quería perderte y no puedes culparme por ello, ahora te pido disculpas, tu sabes que no haré nada para lastimarte a ti o al bebé, y tienes que entender que yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que no sepamos quien es el padre, si al final decides quedarte con el rubio ese a pesar de todo, no puedes negarme la paternidad, yo lo deseo, quizá más de lo que tú lo haces.

Estaba totalmente seguro que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que deseaba, ella visiblemente mostraba culpabilidad, y entonces le sorprendió que cambiara totalmente su postura.

-Lo siento Sasuke, vayamos a comer – era evidente que la conversación con Shion le había afectado, y él tendría que aprovechar cualquier muestra de vulnerabilidad a su favor.

Accedió a que fueran en su coche, y el aprovecho para llevarla al restaurante planeado, uno donde tenía algunas personas esperándoles. Una vez dentro, "el mesero" les dirigió a la mesa planeada. Hinata claramente estaba pensativa, era lógico que ahora lo que más le interesaba era entender lo que sucedía con el rubio, pero seguramente también quería llegar a un acuerdo con él, sobre todo con la presión que él había ejercido con su dialogo de justicia sobre la paternidad.

Después de ordenar la comida más sana del menú, pues tenía que fingir que le interesaba que ella comiera saludable por el bebé, tomo una de sus manos, y ella le prestó atención, en realidad se sorprendió de que no alejara su mano como en un principio creyó que haría…

-Ya he tenido la oportunidad de expresarme – le dijo, y ella le observo – por último, te diré, que yo quiero formar parte de la vida de ese bebé si es mío, quiero ser un buen padre, quiero asegurarme de que nunca le faltara nada, que él siempre se sentirá seguro y protegido por mí, y aun si no fuera su padre biológico, estoy dispuesto a estar contigo, a ser un padre para él, y del mismo modo asegurarme de que nunca le falte nada – ella le observo atenta ante sus palabras y luego negó.

\- No puedes hablar enserio.

\- ¿Por qué no?, tu nunca me has creído cuando te digo que te quiero a mi lado, siempre creíste que yo solo quería sexo, y eso jamás fue verdad, yo siempre te ofrecí que fueras mi novia y la que no acepto ese título fuiste tú, yo jamás quise sexo casual, eso fue idea tuya – la vio enrojecer.

\- ¿Entonces tu querrías al niño incluso si no fuera tuyo? – trato con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir sus impulsos de decirle lo que realmente pensaba, tenía que seguir fingiendo si es que quería ganársela, se lo recordó todo el tiempo.

\- Por supuesto, el niño no tiene la culpa – comenzó acariciando sus nudillos y ella entonces se dio cuenta de la manera tan cercana en la que estaban, y fue ahí que retiro su mano, no intento volver a sujetarla.

\- No te creo nada – le dijo cabizbaja y él sonrió, por supuesto que no, a él ni siquiera le importarían sus propios hijos, pero tenía que darle lo que ella buscaba escuchar.

\- No busco engañarte, y en todo caso, la decisión es tuya, si el hijo es mío quiero que des por hecho que seré un padre para ese niño, y si no lo soy, quiero que tengas presente que estoy dispuesto a serlo, y eso es todo lo que yo tengo que decirte, es tu turno de expresarte.

En ese momento un mesero se acercó con los primeros aperitivos y bebidas. Hinata se quedó claramente incomoda ante sus palabras, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero estaba seguro que estaba logrando más de lo que esperaba.

…

Después de visitar a Shion regresó a la universidad y trabajó duro, no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar un solo momento en sus problemas, estudiar y trabajar no era nada sencillo, así que no paro hasta estar al corriente en sus trabajos y proyectos, sus ojos ardían por la cantidad de trabajo y horas que estuvo frente al monitor, pero había valido la pena, pues terminó justo cuando su alarma le indicó que era momento de recoger a Hinata, se comió una simple barra energética pues su estómago no estaba nada feliz con el trato que le estaba dando de saltarse las comidas, pero había valido la pena por lo que avanzó, y además que Shion se viera considerablemente mejor, le mejoraba el día, tan solo tendría que arreglar el asunto con Hinata, que por cierto era el más complejo, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Faltaban diez minutos para su hora de salida, así que la espero frente a la puerta del hospital. La plática de la mañana comenzó a pasar por su cabeza y supo que tendrían que volver a hablar, él la quería, la adoraba, por lo que podría ser más comprensivo y amable, al final de cuentas era la chica de sus sueños y por ella se podría permitir doblegar su orgullo hasta el suelo.

Cuando la vio salir del hospital supo que tenía que hacerle el amor, se veía preciosa de lejos, tan linda que sus manos picaron por llegar hasta ella y abrazarla con ganas. Con paso decidido se acercó, y no fue hasta que la visualizo, que supo que algo le ocurría.

\- Hinata – ella le observó con sus inmensos ojos grises, confirmó lo bonita que era, pero también supo que algo la atormentaba – ¿estás bien?

\- Naruto, necesitamos hablar, vamos a mi casa – hizo tal énfasis en su casa, que le hizo creer que estaba molesta con él, trato de abrazarla, pero ella le había rechazado.

No hablaron durante el camino, y el prefirió no sacar a flote el tema, no sabía cómo comenzar. Apenas se adentraron en la casa, ella subió las escaleras y él lo hizo detrás de ella, luego la observó hacer el ritual desde hace días, quitarse los zapatos y aflojarse el sostén, tal parecía que era momento de que se comprara sujetadores más grandes, pero decidió omitir sus comentarios y guardarse el deseo que lo carcomía por hacerle el amor, hasta que la vio ponerse su pijama fue que pudo hablarle.

\- Hinata, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? – prefirió ser directo, su actitud reflejaba que estaba molesta.

\- ¿Por qué no me hablaste de Shion? – le soltó de golpe, y eso le sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ella? – le cuestiono mostrando su confusión. Pero ella le ignoró y continuó preguntando.

\- ¿Por qué le mandas flores con mensajes tan… tan románticos? – vio sus mejillas encenderse, y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, el mensaje que le había enviado a Shion no era romántico, y lo había hecho con la finalidad de alegrarle el día, sin embargo, ella lo había sorprendido con su pregunta, por lo que por un momento no supo que responder – no me parece correcto que tengas esas atenciones con ella, entiendo que sientas el deber moral de apoyarla, pero no es correcto.

\- Espera Hinata, no entiendo a dónde vas, ¿cómo sabes de Shion?, ¿cómo sabes que le envíe flores? – sus palabras claramente le lastimaron, como si estuviera confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Entonces si se las mandaste – dijo con dolor en sus palabras – esperaba que dijeras que no era verdad, que tu no le habías enviado nada, ni ese mensaje – estaba seguro que estaba a punto de llorar, pero él no estaba interesado en consolarla, al menos no hasta entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Hinata, responde, ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- Por Sasuke – en ese momento se sintió furioso, tal vez era absurdo o exagerado, pero cada vez que algo tenía que ver con él, sentía una enorme molestia y con ello comprobaba lo que ya sabía, no lo quería cerca de Hinata, y aun cuando se lo decía, a ella parecía no importarle…

\- ¿Y por qué te viste con él?, te acabo de decir por la mañana que no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, que no soporto que se te acerque, y aun así sigues en contacto con él.

\- Naruto, no sé cómo imaginas que lo voy a desaparecer mágicamente de mi vida, pero eso no es posible, la situación no me lo permite, hoy lo he visto porque necesitábamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre la posibilidad de que este bebé sea suyo, y él ha dejado claro que formará parte de su vida, y… yo estoy de acuerdo– sintió como si lo abofeteara – es lo justo, yo no puedo negarle la paternidad. Lo siento, pero él tiene razón en que tampoco tiene la culpa – no podía con esa situación, desde su punto de vista ella estaba siendo irracional, y le molestaba profundamente que tomara decisiones sin consultarle a él, que lo daba todo por ella – pero ya le he dicho que yo no quiero nada sentimental con él y lo ha aceptado.

\- No te creo, cada vez que tienes la oportunidad te ves con él, me parece que no has hecho nada por alejarlo, lo que tú quieres es seguir siendo su amante – en realidad no midió sus palabras, estaba molesto, y su cabeza alterada, quizá ni siquiera había prestado la suficiente atención a lo que ella le había dicho, simplemente estaba molesto como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

\- No es verdad – le dijo indignada – el que quiere regresar con Shion eres tú – le acuso nuevamente, y eso solo le hizo enfadar más, porque a diferencia de ella, el sí había terminado con Shion, había dejado las cosas tan claras y se había alejado como se suponía era lo correcto, y por ello ahora sentía el pesar de no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que eso la había llevado a una terrible depresión que terminaría en dos intentos de suicidio, aun se sentía culpable, y tal vez por ello le dijo cosas que sin darse cuenta la lastimarían.

\- Ojalá fuera merecedor de ella, pero no lo soy. Ella es pura, es la mujer más buena que he conocido en mi vida, es inteligente, paciente, detallista, cariñosa, simplemente es perfecta.

\- Es bonita – la escucho hablar, y se preguntó cómo es que lo sabía. Y nuevamente las palabras brotaron de él sin poderlas detener.

\- Sí, lo es, quizás es la chica más bonita que he conocido en mi vida, la mujer que más se ha preocupado por mi bienestar, estuvo enamorada de mi desde que éramos solo unos niños, y desde entonces ha estado para mí, he sido su único novio y su único amante, ella nunca tuvo la necesidad de tener atenciones de otros hombres – ¿quería lastimarla?, seguramente, en cuanto termino de decir aquello supo que lo había logrado y al instante se arrepintió, él nunca había sido tan grosero, ni había buscado lastimar de ese modo a una persona, mucho menos a ella, a su Hinata.

\- ¿Y entonces que haces conmigo? – le cuestiono con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que era el momento de consolarla, de decirle que a pesar de las muchas cualidades de Shion, el jamás estuvo enamorado de ella, y jamás lo estaría, porque él ya tenía su corazón habitado desde mucho tiempo atrás por ella, por su Hinata, que solo a ella podría amarla, que la seguía adorando con la misma intensidad que cuando la conoció. Pero ahora mismo era imposible decirlo, había otro sentimiento que no se lo permitía.

– Responde Naruto, ¿qué haces conmigo? – no, ahora mismo no podía, estaba muy molesto, y necesitaba respuestas.

\- No lo sé, te he pedido que te alejes del idiota y ahora me dices que no lo harás, y no solo eso, me espías. ¿Cómo supiste tantas cosas de Shion? – volvió a insistir.

\- Sasuke me llevó con ella… – era suficiente, al menos por ese día, así que ya no se esforzó en escucharla.

\- Por supuesto – la interrumpió – sabes algo Hinata, si tú no cedes a mi petición esto no va a funcionar, ¿estarías dispuesta a alejarte de Sasuke por mí?

\- No es algo que yo decida Naruto, si él es el padre, yo no puedo negarle la paternidad.

\- ¿Entonces no estas dispuesta a hacerlo por mí? – con lágrimas en los ojos ella negó, el sintió rabia, y ganas de irse, no estaba cómodo, nada cómodo…

\- ¿Tú te alejarías de Shion por mí? – frunció el ceño ante el regreso de su pregunta, nada tenía que ver Shion con Sasuke, y por ello fue tajante, no le daría ninguna explicación.

\- No, ni por ti, ni por nadie.

Había tomado una decisión, y esa era alejarse de Hinata, ahora mismo no podía estar con ella, estaba sumamente molesto y no quería seguir con una conversación que los llevaría a discutir más, tomo una pequeña maleta y metió con suma rapidez la ropa que cabía en ella, mientras claramente Hinata le observaba sorprendida por su acción.

-Naruto… yo… yo… no quiero que te vayas – la escucho moquear y seguramente tratar de controlar su llanto, no le importo, prefirió ir más rápido en su acción, apenas cerro la maleta, bajo con rapidez las escaleras, sin esperar a ver lo que ella hacía o decía, tomo su laptop, y el montón de papeles que pudo, los llevo hasta su coche, y no fue hasta que las metió en el asiento trasero, que vio a Hinata en el umbral de la puerta, nuevamente escucho su llamado, pero él simplemente no podía seguir hablando con ella, tal vez luego, tal vez luego que no sintiera la molestia que ahora mismo lo consumia.

Regreso a casa de su tío sintiéndose irritado y cansado, nunca en la vida se había sentido así, aquella situación había consumido su energía, mentalmente no podía más, por ello había decidido alejarse de Hinata, necesitaba mantenerla lejos para poder pensar fríamente, porque de otro modo sentía que las cosas podrían empeorar, no quería decirle más cosas de las cuales seguramente se arrepentiría, aunque ahora mismo no lo hacía de ninguna palabra que le dijo…

...

Regresé pronto :) Gracias por comentar, eso siempre me motiva a seguir, y además porque me hacen ver la manera en que ven la historia y a los personajes, y pues también para hacerme mejorar, espero jaja, o al menos lo intento. En fin, espero no demorar mucho en el siguiente cap, abrazos.


	14. Chapter 14

Conocer a la ex novia de Naruto había sido incomodo, pero a la vez le hacía sentir mal enterarse que éste le mandara flores y le pusiera que la amaba, no lo podía entender, y en su cabeza pasaban varias ideas, la primera que Naruto estaba haciendo aquello para hacer sentir bien a Shion por su claro intento de suicido, la segunda, que Sasuke tenía que ver en todo esto, y la última, que era real, que Naruto en verdad sentía eso por Shion, amor…

Pero lo último no lo podía creer, es decir, ella sentía que era correspondida por él, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían juntos, estaba segura que el rubio sentía atracción y la quería, se lo había demostrado, pero entonces no tenía sentido lo de las flores, y aun cuando ella misma escuchó que él lo decía mientras estaba vergonzosamente escondida en el baño, no podía saber si había un truco en todo eso, por eso decidió no decirle nada, esperaría hasta la noche para poder hablarlo con él.

Sasuke, por otro lado, había sido un tormento, su idea original era lograr que se mantuviera al margen del embarazo, pero éste le había sorprendido con sus palabras, odiaba reconocerlo, pero tenía razón en decirle que él también tenía derechos, aun así le pidió que no la buscara más hasta finalizado el embarazo, y lo que era de sorprender, es que lo hubiera aceptado, le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo, pero que solo le pedía poder estar presente en las visitas con la ginecóloga, él quería ver los ultrasonidos, y eso a ella le parecía correcto, pues a cambio de ello, él había prometido no molestarla, pero eso sí, si es que él era el padre, las cosas cambiarían y el querría pasar el tiempo con el niño. Hinata accedió, era lo correcto, ahora que lo veía más tranquilo, estaba segura que las cosas podrían ser más cordiales.

Por supuesto, no esperaba que con quien se salieran las cosas de control, sería con Naruto, en un inicio había intentado dialogar con él, de manera pacífica, pero de un momento a otro, las cosas habían explotado, y él había terminado por irse de su casa, se sentía muy triste, se había acostumbrado a dormir con él, en sus brazos, ahora incluso se sentía insegura de estar sola. Y lo más importante, no le gustaba que él estuviese molesto con ella, había intentado detenerlo, incluso le había llamado al celular, pero después de dos intentos se dio cuenta que la había bloqueado.

Finalmente tuvo que reconocer que dormiría esa noche sola, y ojalá hubiese podido hacerlo, porque al final, no fue nada sencillo. Había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz con Naruto, de tener una relación bonita, y ahora no tenía nada seguro, le dolía mucho como las cosas se habían presentado, y no fue capaz de otra cosa que de llorar al sentir una opresión muy grande en el pecho, no quería perder a Naruto, pero ahora sabía que era real, estaba a punto de perderlo y realmente no encontraba una manera sensata de evitarlo.

…

Estaba tan molesto con Hinata que decidió incluso bloquearla, y no fue hasta bien entrada la noche que recibió un correo, de no ser por el maldito insomnio que tenía no se hubiera dado cuenta, y quizá hubiese sido lo mejor, porque en cuanto lo abrió, sintió que el coraje se reavivó, incluso se había multiplicado.

El mensaje era de un tal Suigetsu, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el encabezado que decía: fotos de Hinata. Así que cuando abrió el correo, se dio cuenta que no había texto solo eran un par de fotos de Hinata con el idiota, tomados de las manos en un restaurante, la ropa que portaba Hinata era la misma de ese día, por ultimo había un archivo comprimido y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo abrió, en menos de 30 segundos se desplego un video donde dos personas estaban teniendo sexo, entonces sintió nauseas al darse cuenta que era Hinata, quiso parar el video, pero entonces identificó en el suelo los zapatos que ese día usaba, había prestado atención a ellos cuando se los quito por la noche, estuvo a punto de lanzar su computadora, pero se contuvo, simplemente cerró el video, y quizá de manera brusca cerro la computadora.

Trataba de repetirse que Hinata no sería capaz de engañarle con el imbécil, pero ahí estaba la evidencia, ella se había metido con él, además había mostrado ese día una actitud molesta, ¿lo habría hecho por enterarse de Shion?, pero eso no sería agradable, una mujer que se venga de ese modo sin saber razones, no sería respetable. Su celular vibro, el numero era desconocido y por alguna razón contestó, sabía que ahí encontraría sus respuestas.

\- Naruto Uzumaki… – escuchó la típica voz de burla del idiota.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – estaba decidido a escuchar, aun cuando estaba seguro que nada bueno sería.

\- Solo decirte que no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, y Hinata siempre ha sido mía, como muestra el material que te he mandado.

\- Ese video es viejo – no lo dijo a modo de pregunta, lo dijo seguro, quería saber si el idiota estaba falseando las cosas. Pero su risa fue irritante, y entonces empezó a sentir más nauseas, ella no podía…

\- Piensa lo que quieras, aunque te puedo decir exactamente la ropa interior que llevaba, un conjunto color negro, aunque el sostén le molesta ¿sabes? – No necesitaba escuchar más.

Le colgó.

Y le creyó.

Se maldijo por llorar y por creer que podría ser feliz con ella, en ese momento el dolor era tan fuerte que necesitaba un escape, y entonces pensó en Shion, si ella había sentido lo mismo que él, entonces entendía lo que había hecho, dolía demasiado, una traición de esa magnitud era horrible y por lo mismo tuvo que salir del departamento, deambular por ahí, porque de otro modo sentía que explotaría, necesitaba escapar, no, necesitaba dejar de sentir, pero eso estaba seguro que no pasaría, y ahora mismo creía que jamás podría superar esto.

Con ese pensar llegó hasta el hospital donde estaba Shion, observo durante varios minutos el conjunto de edificios, aunque no estaba prestando realmente atención, porque sus pensamientos estaban en Hinata, solo podría pensar en ella y en la traición, ella se había portado extraña ese día, distante… Le dolía, y le molestaba darse cuenta que la angustia que sentía no se iría en mucho tiempo.

Debieron pasar horas y finalmente cuando escucho la sirena de una ambulancia fue que reaccionó. Regreso a casa de su padrino, sabiendo exactamente lo que haría al día siguiente. Por ahora tan solo intentaría ahogar sus pensamientos con alcohol, aunque más bien pronto se dio cuenta de que no funcionaría, de que el dolor no se iría con nada…

…

La edición del video había quedado de lujo, después de que Hinata rompió su celular, tan solo le quedaba ese video donde tenían relaciones, el único que había guardado en su computadora, y por supuesto que sus contactos hicieron un magnífico trabajo para aparentar que era de ese día. En el restaurante, se encargaron de documentar bien lo que Hinata llevaba puesto, por supuesto había cámaras en el baño, y Hinata había mostrado su frustración en el baño al tratar de acomodar su sujetador, él había salido durante mucho tiempo con ella, por lo que sabía perfectamente que Hinata tenía la manía de combinar su ropa interior con el color de su blusa, pero eso era algo que quizá el rubio todavía no descubría, porque al instante en el que le dio esos datos, este le había colgado, y estaba seguro de que su plan había funcionado, lo había alejado de Hinata…

Para nada esperaba que las cosas se hubieran dado tan bien, en verdad eran un par de tontos fácilmente manipulables. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Hinata fuera a su primera consulta con la ginecóloga, y entonces él se encargaría de consolarla, y tendría que hacer lo que más le costaba, fingir que le importaba el mocoso que llevaba dentro, y por supuesto, ella…

Pero valdría la pena, de eso estaba seguro.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto se fue de su casa, no se había comunicado con ella y tampoco la había desbloqueado del celular, por lo que se veía imposibilitada de buscarlo. Se sentía ansiosa y muy triste, su corazón le dolía, ella quería estar con el rubio, tanto era su amor, que se planteó si el aborto era la opción más sencilla, aun cuando sabía que no se atrevería a hacerlo estaba segura que eso resolvería los problemas de golpe, pero también le dejaría un vacío de por vida, como se lo había dejado Hanabi.

Al tercer día supo que tenía que buscarlo, ahora no solo creía que no podía vivir sin él, también creía que no podría vivir si algo le había ocurrido, ahora por su cabeza pasaban cientos de posibilidades, por lo que decidió buscarlo, no sería difícil dar con él, tan solo tendría que buscarlo en la facultad de ciencias donde realizaba su especialidad. Era su día libre por lo que no tendría problemas incluso si se demoraba esperándolo.

Se colocó unos sencillos pantalones grises y tenis a juego, luego se puso un suéter lila, su favorito, el cuello era redondo, por lo que se colocó una gargantilla que el rubio le había regalado. Tomo un taxi y llegó hasta la facultad, había llegado 20 minutos antes de su común hora de entrada, por lo que estaba segura de que podría al menos percatarse de su existencia, quizá si no tenían la oportunidad de charlar, ella se prestaría a esperarle hasta que el pudiera dedicarle un pequeño espacio para expresarle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y que necesitaban aclarar todo, porque ella seguía sin creer que él amara a Shion.

Pasaron quince largos minutos y ella ya estaba ansiosa, a cada minuto se planteaba la posibilidad de rogarle que se quedara a su lado, aun cuando sabía que no era seguro que el accediera.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que había pasado una hora entera y el aún no aparecía, era verdad que él no tenía un horario fijo de entrada, pero él solía ir a esa hora a la facultad, por lo que había dado por hecho que lo vería, no sabía si seguir esperando o ir a desayunar, comenzó a preguntarse qué hacer, no quería irse sin hablar con él, y entonces lo vio, vio su coche aparcar en el estacionamiento y a él bajar del mismo, quiso llorar de solo verlo, porque lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser. Así que decidida camino hacia él, él lo valía todo, podría perdonarle la imprudencia que cometió con Shion, podría perdonarle cualquier palabra con la que la ofendió.

Ella vio el momento justo cuando a él se le descompuso la cara al verla, pero no era de amor, estaba molesto. Ella se mordió su labio y aun con temor llego hasta él que estaba sacando un montón de papeles del coche.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo sin verla, seguramente percatándose que ya estaba a su lado.

\- Naruto, he venido porque no puedo estar sin ti, creo que necesitamos hablar, sé que ahora estas ocupado, pero puede ser cuando tú quieras.

\- No quiero, Hinata, sencillamente no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, quiero que te alejes de mi vida para siempre, quiero que me dejes en paz.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – le cuestiono aturdida, no era posible que él hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente.

\- ¿Por qué? – le dijo casi en un grito – porque no soy tu juguete, porque no voy a tolerar que te metas con dos tipos a la vez, yo no soy así, conmigo no vas a venir a jugar de ese modo.

Se había quedado muda ante la confusión de sus palabras, no esperaba que la acusara de algo así y que además fuera tan rudo, le observo cerrar el coche quizá aventando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, y luego caminar hacía la facultad, y sin saber bien porque lo hizo le siguió, aunque no podía emitir palabra alguna. No fue hasta que, a unos pasos de la puerta, él se detuvo y le dijo con tanta sequedad lo que le rompería el corazón irremediablemente.

-He regresado con Shion, estamos de vuelta juntos. Tenías razón, no sé qué hacía contigo cuando ella es perfecta, pero qué bueno que estas aquí así podemos hacer oficial nuestra ruptura – pareció meditar un momento sus palabras y entonces concluyó tajante – y sobre el bebé, no me importa, no quiero conocerlo, no quiero saber si es o no mío. Solo te quiero lejos de mi vida, quiero que me dejes ser feliz con Shion, ¿he sido claro?

Con lágrimas en los ojos negó, pero entonces se dio cuenta que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su gesto, ya se había adentrado en la facultad de Ciencias.

…

Cinco meses habían pasado, y a pesar de haber separado a los dos idiotas, no había logrado que Hinata accediera a estar con él, al parecer no le importaba ser madre soltera, aun sabiendo que mucha gente la señalaría, sobre todo su padre. Tan solo la veía en las consultas con la ginecóloga. Y finalmente había aceptado que la única manera de lograr una boda, era hacerle creer que él era el padre, y para ello, seguramente tendría que cambiar al niño, ¿de qué otro modo podría hacerlo?, sí el mocoso sacaba el cabello rubio, estaría perdido.

Por otro lado, había logrado sacar a Shion de la depresión, no era que le importara realmente, pero él siempre fue un buen médico, y sin importar la persona él siempre había ayudado a los demás en cuanto a enfermedades se refiere, así que sacarla de la depresión en 4 meses había sido un gran reto, pues aquella muchacha tenía un cuadro muy complejo, por supuesto el rubio había contribuido en su recuperación, pero apenas una pequeña parte, pues al parecer Shion había hecho lo que dijo, no regresó con Naruto, tendría que reconocer, que no habría mujer más desinteresada que ella, por ello, le pareció algo triste cuando se dieron cuenta que no volvería a caminar.

Nunca se topó con el rubio por la sencilla razón, que él estaba más tiempo en consulta que pasando visita con los pacientes hospitalizados, y cuando lo hacía, pedía que no dejaran entrar más que a un solo familiar, y en su caso, siempre era su madre la que estaba ahí, así que no volvió a tener enfrentamientos con el rubio, aunque de sobra él sabía que estaba por ganar la guerra, por quedarse con los bienes Hyuga.

…

Seis meses de embarazo, y en verdad todas sus actividades eran más obligadas que por satisfacción, no supo en que momento dejo de sentir placer al comer, o en qué momento comenzó a dormir más de la cuenta, estaba a punto de darse de baja del hospital, el embarazo le era más cansado de lo habitual, y en realidad se cuidaba únicamente porque el bebé la necesitaba, porque realmente ella se hubiera hundido de no ser porque alguien dependía de ella.

Todas las noches lo extrañaba, y todas las noches se preguntaba si él volvería a buscarla, si él bebé fuera suyo, ¿el sería un padre para el niño?, él había dicho que no, pero probablemente al saberlo cambiaría de parecer, eso esperaba. Casi todas las noches lloraba, y casi todas las noches pensaba en la posibilidad de buscarlo, milagrosamente por la mañana su cabeza estaba más consciente de que no debería hacerlo, no era prudente.

Pero como todo, un día la ansiedad llegó a niveles exagerados, se cumplía un año del fallecimiento de Hanabi, y ella le necesitaba, estaba segura que su presencia sería suficiente para apaciguar el sentimiento de tristeza que la hundía. Sabía que no era correcto, pero le necesitaba, le necesitaba demasiado. Pidió un taxi que la llevó hasta la facultad de Naruto y espero, no estaba segura de que lo vería, eran las 8 de la noche, quizá el ya estuviera en su casa, aun así, decidió esperar, apenas pasaron 5 minutos una chica con dos curiosos chongos en su cabeza se le acerco.

\- Es probable que llueva, ¿esperas a alguien? – asintió y la chica le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Bien, ¿por qué no entras a buscar a esa persona? – hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente parecía que de un momento a otro la lluvia caería en torrentes.

\- No sé dónde está, ni siquiera sé si está aquí.

\- ¿A quién buscas? – la amabilidad de la chica por ayudarla le hizo sonreír, y entonces supo que quizá era bueno pedir ayuda.

\- A Naruto Uzumaki, el hace una especialidad en Astronomía.

\- Por supuesto, lo conozco – la chica en cuestión saco su celular y escribió un rápido mensaje. Hinata la observo confusa, entonces entendió que se estaba comunicando con él.

\- No es necesario – empezó por decir.

\- No te preocupes, ya me ha contestado, no está aquí. Está en casa de su tío.

\- Oh ya veo – tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle cosas a la chica de Naruto, pero no estaba segura de que lo tomará a bien, la chica simplemente se había detenido a ayudarla, y era claro que iba de salida, seguramente a descansar a su casa.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga que lo estás buscando?, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- En realidad no, pensaba darle una sorpresa.

\- Oh ya veo – la chica comenzó a guardar el celular, y entonces Hinata supo que necesitaba un poco más de ayuda, no quería regresar a casa, no quería sentir la ansiedad que la carcomía, le necesitaba. Si era patética ya no le importaba, bajaría todo su orgullo por él, si era nuevamente rechazada, prefería saber que lo intento a no haber hecho nada.

\- ¿Me podrías decir donde vive su tío? – la chica observó su abdomen, y entonces supo que se estaba haciendo ideas.

\- Por supuesto, en realidad puedo llevarte si quieres, no queda muy lejos y temo que te agarre la lluvia – le sonrió y encantada acepto su ayuda.

Durante el trayecto, la muchacha cuyo nombre era Tenten se dedicó a platicarle sobre lo poco o mucho que conocía a Naruto, destaco sus cualidades e incluso le contó la anécdota de cómo fue que terminaron intercambiando números, todo sonaba amistoso, y Hinata supo que Tenten era una chica valiosa, y así sin más, terminaron intercambiando también los números entre ellas, pues habían platicado tan amenamente que esperaban próximamente tomar un café juntas. Hinata agradeció tener la oportunidad de conocer personas como ella.

Ten-ten la dejo a una esquina de la casa de Naruto, pues la calle donde él vivía era una privada, le dijo el color y el número, y lo que más agradeció fue que no le hiciera preguntas incomodas. Así que cuando llegó hasta la casa descrita por Tenten se pensó dos veces si era correcto tocar el timbre, estuvo ahí por un par de minutos, hasta que supo que no había marcha atrás, dejaría atrás todas sus inseguridades y dejaría que su orgullo se fuera por el piso si era necesario. Timbro una vez y una segunda, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando un señor de alrededor de 70 años abrió la puerta. El sujeto le sonrió y entonces ella tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza para hablar.

-Vengo buscando a Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Oh por supuesto – el hombre de inmediato abrió más la puerta y le indico con señas que pasara, el hombre era demasiado amable y pronto la guio hasta la sala del lugar. La casa era grande y muy bonita, predominaban los colores azules y el blanco. El señor le había anunciado que llamaría a Naruto, y ella se dedicó a observar el lugar. Tuvo que levantarse para observar con detenimiento las fotografías, y no fue hasta que fijo bien su atención que se dio cuenta que en varias de ellas estaba Naruto, en la mayoría de ellas solo era un niño, de inmediato la asalto la ternura, era precioso, y se preguntó sí podría tener un bebé tan lindo como él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escucho su voz, y a pesar de la inmensa alegría que le producía escucharlo de nuevo, supo que no sería sencillo.

\- Naruto, yo quería verte – se giró para poder observarlo, lucía tan guapo como siempre, y sus deseos por abrazarlo habían crecido a tal punto que tuvo que caminar hacia él.

El mostró su interés por su abdomen, pues de repente toda la atención de él cayó en esa parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? – su voz sonaba más relajada que la última vez que lo escucho y eso quizá le dio más valor.

\- 6 meses.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – en ese punto sabía que no tenía una respuesta clara, solo quería buscar consuelo en él, y de pronto se sintió muy egoísta, que hacía molestándolo cuando él había sido claro con ella. ¿Cómo le pediría consuelo sin dejar claro que lo quería de vuelta?, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas por buscar las palabras apropiadas y seguramente el mostró su frustración y entonces se le ocurrió una idea absurda, muy absurda…

\- Yo, he venido a pedirte que tengamos sexo – él abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No supo cómo fue que se atrevió a pedirle aquello, pero es que, si el aceptaba, ella podría abrazarlo, besarlo, pedirle sexo no implicaba pedirle sentimientos ni que estuvieran juntos como novios, porque él había dejado claro que no quería eso de ella, se mordió el labio inferior recordando que él le había dicho que ahora era novio de Shion, porque rayos iría a aceptar.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono claramente incómodo.

\- Porque tengo ganas – no supo en que momento la conversación se tornó tan incómoda, su visita no era para pedirle sexo, ni para dejarle clara su frustración sexual, pero bravo, había logrado joder todo en menos de 5 minutos.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides al idiota? – ella frunció el ceño y negó.

\- Porque solo tú puedes satisfacerme – bajo su mirada y entonces observo su enorme abdomen, era claro que ahora mismo no era la mujer más atractiva para llegar y pedir algo así, su cuerpo estaba deforme, que tonta al dirigir la plática hacia un tema que para nada saldría beneficiada, ¿se burlaría de ella?, que más daba – las embarazadas también tenemos deseos y es frustrante no poder satisfacerlos.

\- ¿Y me pides a mí que te ayude con eso? – estaba a punto de retractarse e irse a llorar en la comodidad de su cama por ser rechazada, aunque también estaba a punto de intentar abrazarlo y rogarle que volviera a su lado, patética, se dijo – ¿él no te satisface? – sintió como se acercaba hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.

\- Yo no estoy con Sasuke – le aclaro, y de pronto supo que él no le creía – yo no estoy con Sasuke desde que tú y yo nos reencontramos.

\- No te creo nada, te metiste con él, el día que fuiste a buscar a Shion.

\- Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de hacer algo así?

\- No lo sé, tu dímelo.

\- ¿Crees que yo me metí con Sasuke? – ahora todo tenía sentido, su actitud, todo, él estaba molesto por algo que creía que ella había hecho, de otro modo el no habría sido tan rudo – no lo hice Naruto, te lo juro.

\- Me mandaron un video donde claramente tú y él tenían sexo – Cerro los ojos frustrada, y comenzó a pensar, había sido Sasuke, seguramente le mando algún video antiguo.

\- Él solía grabarnos en el pasado, seguramente te envío un video antiguo – se atrevió a tomar su cara entre sus manos y él no se apartó, la observo y ella trato de convencerlo con sus palabras – Naruto, yo te amo, jamás haría algo para lastimarte. Te juro por mi bebé, te juro por Hanabi, que nunca te engañe, Sasuke es muy hábil para engañar personas.

\- Y tú también – si no lo había convencido con sus palabras, no podría hacerlo de otro modo, soltó lentamente su cara y entonces el comenzó a tocar sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo y él estaba eliminando tiernamente las lágrimas con sus dedos – está bien, te daré sexo si eso es a lo que has venido – estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que ese no era su plan inicial, pero sí era algo que deseaba y él había cedido, ¿por qué no permitírselo?, si además estaba segura que quizá sería su única oportunidad de estar con él, aunque sea una vez quería estar entre sus brazos.

…

…

Según mis cálculos deben faltar unos 2-3 capítulos para concluir la historia, y quería decir que se aceptan sugerencias, sus comentarios siempre me ayudan y motivan :)

Ah sí, y disculpen mis fallos en redacción, sé que los tengo, pero si me pongo a revisar párrafo por párrafo seguramente les traeré el siguiente capítulo en otro año xD, aun así prometo mejorar.


	15. Chapter 15

Todos los días pensaba en Hinata, no se iba de su mente y odiaba que fuera así. Él quería olvidarla, pronto se dio cuenta que la obsesión de adolescente seguía ahí, se preguntó si lo suyo era algo psiquiátrico, si había desarrollado alguna conducta dependiente. Incluso su padrino le decía que tenía un humor de perros. Shion ni siquiera quiso volver a ser su novia, últimamente las personas parecían tener un repelente contra él, y quizá era porque todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor, y por lo tanto entendía que su compañía no era la más agradable.

Así que cuando su padrino le dijo que una chica le buscaba, creyó que se trataba de alguna compañera de la facultad, nadie más le visitaba si no era por cuestiones de trabajos o proyectos.

Pero no… era Hinata, maldita sea, no le gustaba verla, porque lo único que conseguía era remover sentimientos, y comprobar que no la había superado en absoluto, odiaba sentir ese deseo de arrastrarse a sus pies y pedirle que volviera a su lado a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, la necesitaba tanto como respirar, le parecía por lejos la mujer más bonita del mundo y por lo mismo no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Hinata era preciosa, y aun cuando su cuerpo visiblemente comenzaba a cambiar sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, cómo podría seguir deseando a Hinata con esa intensidad, cuando ella había hecho cosas horribles.

Para nada espero su propuesta, y aunque en un principio le sorprendió, supo que no era su motivo de visita, claramente se veía alterada, se notaba que era presa de una crisis de ansiedad, lo había aprendido con Shion, había entendido muchas cosas con ella. Y ahora al ver a Hinata le confirmaba que no estaba pasando un buen momento. Pero él no estaba de ánimos para consolarla o ser un amigo para ella, porque sencillamente Hinata era el amor de su vida, y él jamás podría ser un amigo para ella.

Cuando comenzó a llorar, inconscientemente acepto su petición, y se dio cuenta que era un idiota por caer tan fácilmente, por ser tan manipulable a sus deseos.

-Vamos a mi habitación – le pidió mientras seguía acariciando su suave piel, y a la par retiraba sus lágrimas – no estaba seguro que en verdad Hinata le permitía esa oportunidad de intimar nuevamente, pues creía que en cualquier momento la cordura llegaría a ella, pero él simplemente ya no podría retractarse, sobre todo cuando era algo que el también deseaba con ansiedad.

Llegaron a las escaleras que conducía a las habitaciones, y desde ahí supo que las cosas podrían volverse más complejas de lo que ya estaban, pero siendo honestos, no le importaba, ya estaba lo bastante amargado como para que las cosas pudieran empeorar aún más, además era un hecho que necesitaba sentirla, tenerla en sus brazos, era todo lo que su mente podía procesar en ese momento.

Tomándola de la mano, le hizo seguirle, subieron las escaleras con un poco de prisa, y no detuvo su andar hasta que introdujo a Hinata en su cuarto. Era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí, y por lo tanto, pudo ver el interés que ella mostró.

-Quítate la ropa – no le daría tiempo de indagar, ni a él de flaquear, necesitaba ser firme en lo que se supone que harían. Sin embargo, ella de inmediato mostró vergüenza – que te quites la ropa – le volvió a repetir, para que le quedará claro, la postura en la que estaban.

Observo como ella se hizo mil preguntas, pero no salió nada de su boca, se mordía insistentemente su labio, hasta que finalmente vio como sus pequeñas manos se dirigían a los botones de su suéter, pareciera que quisiera retrasar lo más posible su unión, y eso de cierta manera le enfado.

-Si no lo harás de buena gana, ¿por qué me lo pediste? – sabía que estaba siendo rudo, lo supo porque de inmediato ella mostró la tristeza en su rostro, y entonces supo que ella se detendría, claramente él le acababa de dar las armas para detener su encuentro, y de alguna manera se sintió un idiota, porque él también lo deseaba.

\- Esto no está funcionando – le dijo con tono seco y antes de que ella o él pudieran articular una palabra más, escuchó la voz de Sakura llamándolo, estaba fuera de su habitación. Durante mucho tiempo habían sido amigos, ella solía entrar y salir de la casa de Jiraiya como si fuera propia, por lo que no era nada extraño que ella misma le buscara por la casa. Sin embargo, él se había alejado de ella cuando empezó una relación con Hinata, tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, que le sorprendió que viniera a buscarlo justo ese día.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya – le dijo Hinata con su voz totalmente cargada de tristeza, tanto que casi sintió ganas de abrazarla y consolarla.

\- Espera un momento, no tardaré, antes de que te vayas quiero que dejemos claros algunos puntos.

Ella no pareció estar de acuerdo, y el por primera vez, sintió que tenía que obligarla a hacer algo que él deseaba.

-No te muevas Hinata, por favor, no tardaré mucho.

Ella finalmente asintió y él pudo salir de la habitación sabiendo que le esperaría. No deseaba decirle a Sakura que Hinata estaba en su habitación, estaba seguro que armaría un escándalo, hablaría mal de ella, o incluso trataría de golpearla como hace tiempo. Así que cerró la puerta en cuanto salió.

-Naruto, necesitamos hablar – frente a él estaba su amiga de toda la vida, lucía como siempre, y en realidad le dio gusto verla de nuevo.

\- Vayamos a la sala – le dijo con la intención de alejarla de la planta superior, de su habitación, mejor que le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle en la sala, y trataría de que fuera rápido, pues en verdad deseaba volver a hablar con Hinata, aunque no tenía muy claro el que hablar.

Ella no le dijo nada y le siguió, en la biblioteca estaban Jiraiya y Tsunade, como de costumbre, ambos disfrutaban de una buena platica, eran algo así como una pareja, aunque no pareciera tanto una relación física, ambos la pasaban bien en compañía del otro. Apenas llegaron a la sala, Sakura expreso su sentir abrazándolo.

-Te eché de menos, Naruto – el respondió a su abrazo, pues realmente sentía alegría de verla de vuelta.

\- Yo también a ti – le sonrió en cuanto terminaron el abrazo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces por acá? – le pregunto curioso.

\- Pues nada, quería verte, quería que fuéramos por unas copas, como en los viejos tiempos – deseaba hacer justo lo que ella le pedía, pero aquello tendría que esperar, Hinata estaba esperando por él.

\- Realmente sería una buena idea, pero hoy no puedo Sakura, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?

\- No, no, tiene que ser hoy – le dijo de manera caprichosa, incluso había extrañado esos gestos – vamos Naruto, nos la pasaremos bien.

\- No tengo ninguna duda de ello, pero he quedado con alguien más.

\- ¿Con la… con Hinata? – estuvo seguro que se retractó de la ofensa que fuera a decir, y lo agradeció, aun cuando estaba molesto con Hinata, no toleraba escuchar insultos de ese tipo a su persona.

\- Sí – no iba a mentirle. Además, realmente necesitaba desahogarse, quizá al día siguiente podría hacerlo con su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, pudo observar como a Sakura se le descomponía la cara de tan solo hablar de ella.

\- La odio, Naruto, no tienes idea de cuanto le odio, lo siento, sé que quizá tú piensas lo mejor de ella, pero en verdad creo que deberías alejarte de ella.

\- ¿La odias por qué esta con Sasuke? – pregunto sin pensarlo demasiado, pero estaba seguro que el odio de su amiga era por ello, ella muchas veces se lo manifestó en el pasado.

\- Ella no está con Sasuke – pareció segura de ello.

\- Entonces solo son amantes – trato de confirmar aquello, por qué, quizá para corroborar que no tenía nada que hacer con Hinata, quizá para darse valor y nuevamente alejarse de ella.

Sakura miró al suelo, y luego negó, aquello de pronto le hizo saber que ella sabía más de lo que él, y que realmente necesitaba interrogarla.

-¿Sakura?

\- No son amantes, estoy segura que no están juntos desde que ella empezó a salir contigo – bien, el de cierta manera estaba seguro que mientras fueron novios, ella solo estuvo con él, pero su infidelidad era otra cosa.

\- ¿Pero igual han seguido teniendo relaciones recientemente? – sakura nuevamente negó.

\- Estoy segura que no han estado juntos desde que tú y ella volvieron, pero eso no quita que sea una maldita arrogante – la interrumpió, no deseaba desviarse del asunto.

\- Sakura, yo vi un video donde están juntos – le miró extrañada y negó.

\- Quizá viste el video que editó Suigetsu – le observó interrogante y a la vez le incitó a que siguiera hablando

\- Sakura, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, quizá tú puedas ayudarme – ella pareció meditarlo y luego acepto.

\- Y quizá tú puedas ayudarme a mi

\- Si esta en mis manos, sabes que lo haré.

Sakura pareció convencerse con aquella respuesta y finalmente expulsó un poco de aire, como aliviando una tensión. La hizo sentarse a su lado, y entonces le pidió que le dijera todo lo que supiera. Después de parecer tomar valor, fue que comenzó a hablar.

-No es que sepa demasiado, realmente Sasuke mantiene sus asuntos en privado y no le gusta hablarlo con nadie, pero ya sabes como soy, no soy una idiota, por lo que he buscado la manera de descifrar lo que hace…Lo poco que he descubierto es que Sasuke no tolera a Hinata, pero es el dinero de su padre lo que le atrae.

\- ¿Qué dinero? – le pregunto confuso, claramente Hinata no era de baja economía, pero tampoco aparentaba que tuviera demasiado como para que alguien pudiera interesarse por su economía.

\- Seguro que no lo sabías, Hinata siempre mantuvo en secreto que es hija de un magnate, y obviamente también a ti te lo oculto – rodo los ojos y luego prosiguió – Naruto, el padre de Hinata es millonario, tiene empresas por todo Japón, y ¿qué crees?, es hija única, heredará todo, así que lo que le interesa a Sasuke de ella es eso, su dinero.

\- Pero ¿por qué ella no me dijo eso?

\- Por estúpida, ¿entiendes por qué la odio?, debe creer que puede engañar a las personas – nuevamente tuvo que detener a su amiga, claramente si no lo hacía, se desviaría totalmente del asunto.

\- Sakura, ¿qué más sabes? – ella pareció meditarlo nuevamente y esta vez pareció algo dudosa – por favor, Sakura.

\- Lo que te diré es muy delicado, yo, bueno, ya sabes que siempre lo he querido, sabes lo mucho que me gusta, sabes que haría cualquier cosa porque me considere como su pareja, por estar a su lado, es que él es tan perfecto…

\- Si, si, lo sé – nuevamente trato de ubicarla

\- Bueno, pues… intenté embarazarme varias veces para atarlo, ya sabes, diciéndole que me estaba tomando los anticonceptivos, cuando en realidad no lo hacía, escondiéndole los condones para que no usara ninguno y tuviera que confiar en mí, bien, en bastante tiempo no lo conseguí – en ese momento estaba totalmente roja, seguramente le estaba costando mucho trabajo poder contarle aquello – supuse que tendría algún problema, así que me hice los estudios, ya sabes, todo lo de fertilidad, para mi sorpresa, resulto que en realidad soy muy fértil, no conforme me volví a realizar todos los estudios en otra clínica, donde me dijeron exactamente lo mismo, que no debería tener ningún problema, así que supuse que el problema era de Sasuke, y eso lo corrobore, cuando me metí en su correo sin su permiso, como sabrás, empecé a pasar más tiempo con él, en un descuido el dejo su computador hibernando, seguramente creyó que lo había apagado y se fue al trabajo, ese día yo me quedé un rato más, así que aproveché para revisar sus correos, y ahí fue que encontré mi respuesta, Sasuke es prácticamente estéril, lo leí de un informe que le enviaron de un centro de estudios en fertilidad.

\- Y él lo sabe – era una afirmación, de pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba, se tensó al saber lo que eso significaba.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, y quizá fue la que lo saco de su sorpresa – no puedes decir que esto lo sabes por mí, el me odiaría, por favor, Naruto.

-Sakura, este tipo nos ha hecho creer que el bebé que Hinata espera puede ser suyo, esta demente, y si me dices que es solo por dinero, es claro que el tipo es un peligro. Tienes que alejarte de él.

\- Naruto, eso no es todo.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- El en verdad está muy confiado en que se casará con Hinata, y eso es una completa estupidez, ella no lo merece, yo he estado para él todo el tiempo, le he perdonado todo – estaba a punto de bofetear a su amiga, estaba actuando completamente irracional, así que tomándola de los brazos le hizo que le observara

\- Sakura, no mereces a un canalla como él, te aprecio demasiado como para secundarte en una estupidez así, debes alejarte de él, por favor.

\- Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías – el asintió, pero ayudarla no se trataba de no decirle que estaba haciendo mal – así que haz algo por mí, aleja a Hinata de Sasuke.

\- Yo no tengo tal poder – lo había comprobado por las múltiples veces que le había pedido que se alejara del idiota, y Hinata siempre había alegado lo del bebé. Entonces recordó las palabras de Sakura al inicio de la conversación – y a todo esto, ¿qué me dijiste del video?

Ella bajo la mirada y negó.

\- Es de antes de que volvieran – parecía tan segura, que eso le hizo sentir un ardor en el pecho.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – ella le sonrió

\- Naruto, tu sabes que yo no soy idiota, yo le revise varios correos, y en uno de ellos, Suigetsu le envío el trabajo terminado, ese video fue una edición, la fecha exacta de cuando se grabó, fue de por lo menos hac años.

Se sintió aturdido, porque si en verdad tenía razón Sakura en todo lo que le dijo, el habría vivido en un engaño muy feo en los últimos meses, pero demonios, ahora mismo se sentía liberado, porque el simple hecho de recordar aquellas imágenes donde Hinata le engañaba, le había producido nauseas, dolor de cabeza, insomnio, se había sentido fatal, saber que había sido un video pasado, le hizo sentir de cierta manera tranquilidad, porque entonces realmente ella no le había sido infiel.

-Sakura, ¿estas completamente segura de todo lo que me has dicho?

\- Jamás te mentiría, ¿ahora entiendes porque la odio? – no, no la entendía, lo que le acababa de contar, mostraba a Hinata más humana, menos perversa, ahora estaba seguro de que había hecho bien en dejarla esperando en su cuarto, entonces en un impulso abrazó a su amiga.

\- Sakura, gracias, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho por mí, y por ello estoy dispuesto a ayudarte yo a ti.

\- ¿Alejaras a la… a Hinata de Sasuke? – al menos trataba de no insultarla frente a él, pero con todo lo que le había contado, por supuesto que lo dejaría pasar.

\- Si, alejaré a Hinata de Sasuke – le aseguró – pero también me aseguraré de que tú te alejes de él, no es bueno para ti.

\- Yo no puedo vivir sin él.

\- Si puedes, y en verdad te ayudaré con ello.

\- Sabes Naruto, esto no es el tipo de ayuda que esperaba, así que olvídalo, mientras alejes a Hinata de Sasuke, es suficiente para mí – el solo le sonrió, por ahora no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, pero estaba seguro que actuaría de inmediato para alejar a ese imbécil de las personas que amaba. Así que por ese día lo dejaría pasar, aunque estaba completamente seguro, que no tardaría mucho en hacer algo.

Sakura se despidió de él cuando recibió un mensaje de sus compañeras de trabajo que la invitaron a salir, ella pareció encantada de aceptar aquella salida, y le reprochó a Naruto que no le acompañara, se despidieron y el entonces volvió a recordar su conversación. Fue entonces que se apresuró a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, estaba deseoso de hablar con Hinata.

….

Espero un par de segundos antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, no sabía cómo abordar ahora todo este tema con Hinata. Tomando valor, abrió la puerta y entonces la escena que encontró fue más de lo que pudo soportar, la habitación estaba oscura, tan solo la luz de luna iluminaba un poco a través de la ventana, ella estaba en su cama, seguramente fue tanta la espera que finalmente se había quedado dormida, cubierta únicamente por una de sus chamarras que precisamente había usado ese día, seguramente no se atrevió a cubrirse con sus cobijas, por lo que le pareció de lo más tierno que lo hiciera con su ropa. Decidido se acercó al borde de la cama para observarla, y entonces pudo apreciarla nuevamente sin sentimientos opuestos, Hinata lucía preciosa mientras dormía, y entonces por primera vez prestó atención a su abdomen abultado, de verdad creyendo que era por él, ese bebé era suyo.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo supo en cuanto la observó. Así que permitiendo que ella siguiera durmiendo salió nuevamente de la habitación, esta vez se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar la cena.

…

Cuando Naruto la dejo sola en su habitación, se sintió abrumada, se arrepintió al instante de su proposición, evidentemente él no lo había tomado como ella esperaba, en realidad ella misma no sabía lo que esperaba yendo a buscarlo, porque evidentemente que el volviera a su lado era algo que ni ella misma se creía. Lloró en momentos y pensó muchas veces en irse, pero él le había pedido que le esperara, quizá si el en verdad quería hablar con ella, sería bueno esperarlo, no era que esperará una reconciliación, pero quizá si un acuerdo, o simplemente el volvería a rechazarla, y seguramente sería la última vez. Se dedicó a observar las pocas cosas que colgaban de las paredes, como medallas que se había ganado en competencias, un par de fotos de quienes seguramente fueron sus padres, un par de pinturas que le gustaron mucho, no se atrevió a invadir más su privacidad, por lo que termino sentándose en la cama, el embarazo generalmente lograba agotarla, el ambiente había enfriado un poco, por lo que finalmente tomo una chaqueta da Naruto para cubrirse, el olor al instante fue tan agradable que termino acurrucándose con aquella chamarra.

Desperto desorientada al darse cuenta que no estaba en su cama, y aún más cuando recordó donde estaba, se levantó de golpe, tratando de ubicarse, entonces recordó que Naruto seguramente seguía con Sakura, pero era bastante noche, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea seguirle esperando, de cualquier manera era bastante obvio que el rubio la rechazaba. Nuevamente se sintió triste, pero esta vez supo que no podía seguir así, no más. Tomaría el valor de hablar con su padre, y le pediría ayuda, quizá era un buen momento para desconectarse de Tokio.

Con pesar se quitó la chaqueta de Naruto, extrañando al instante el olor y calor que le ofrecía, la dejo sobre su cama, pero antes de poder planear su huida, fue que la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba, en el umbral de la puerta su rubio, el hombre del que siempre estaría enamorada, sintió ganas de llorar, porque ahora le parecía que la despedida sería más difícil, se maldecía internamente por ser tan impulsiva, por ir a prolongar más el dolor.

-Así que ya despertaste, bella durmiente – Naruto parecía más alegre de lo que creía debería estar.

\- Naruto, yo, debo irme, perdón por incomodarte.

\- No irás a ningún lado hasta que no comas, tal parece que tengo que recordarte que estas embarazada y que es una tontería pasar tantas horas sin recibir alimento.

\- Oh, ya comeré en casa – la verdad es que su corazón vibro un poco ante la preocupación que transmitió porque comiera, era lindo, pero eso no podía significar nada, se repitió.

\- Siéntate por favor, te pedí que esperaras para que pudiéramos hablar – el parecía mucho más tranquilo de cómo lo recordaba en las últimas veces, y quizá eso le motivo a obedecer, en el cuarto de Naruto, frente a su cama había una mesa con dos sillas, una que seguramente usaba para estudiar, siempre fue bastante ordenado, por lo que había espacio suficiente para la charola que Naruto colocó sobre la mesita. Un tazón de fruta con yogur y granola, una malteada de chocolate, un emparedado de pollo, y si acaso eso no era suficiente, también había un montón de barritas de cereal, jamás podría comer tanto, pero lo intentaría. Comenzó tomando trocitos de fruta, ver tanta comida le había abierto el apetito.

\- Buena chica – le dijo el rubio, cuando ella empezó a comer. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle ¿de qué hablarían?, porque siendo honesta ahora mismo no tenía ni idea. Es decir, su idea original era rogarle que volviera a su lado, tenerlo al menos un momento, pero eso no pasaría, él había dejado claro que no confiaba en ella, y eso era realmente doloroso.

\- Hinata, quiero que comas y que no me interrumpas a todo lo que te diré, ¿entendido? – lucía realmente serio, por lo que se planteó que este sería el final, intentó por todos los medios no llorar, así que, para no ser delatada por su voz, se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

...

...

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, porque si no les agradó el giro de la historia, o la historia en general, pues también sirve, porque en verdad valoró cada comentario, me hacen ver como perciben la historia, que muchas veces es diferente a lo que luego según yo quería transmitir xD, así que gracias por sus críticas constructivas, en verdad lo aprecio. La historia ya la tenía planeada, lo único es que luego me desvió o alargo los capítulos sin saber porqué (me he dado cuenta que no soy buena para hacer historias largas xD) en fin, por supuesto también agradezco mucho los comentarios donde me dicen que les agrada la historia, y una disculpa infinita por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben, ocupaciones de cualquier manera, sigo prometiendo que tendrá un final, que según yo debe ser en 2 capítulos aprox, y en verdad espero no tardar tanto, porque el final ya lo tengo planeado, pero luego me voy de largo xD


	16. Chapter 16

No estaba seguro cómo comenzar, Hinata lucía apenada, seguramente la pequeña siesta le había ayudado un poco, o es que la actitud con la que la recibió la hizo desistir de lo que sea que se hubiera imaginado que ocurriría, y ciertamente si Sakura no hubiera estado allí, seguramente las cosas habrían terminado muy mal, quizá haciendo el amor, para luego tratar de sacarla de su vida nuevamente. Trago grueso y agradeció internamente a su mejor amiga por aquella información otorgada, las cosas cambiarían mucho.

Comenzó finalmente por narrarle absolutamente todo lo que Sakura le había contado, cada vez que Hinata parecía querer interferir, le pedía que le escuchará y que comiera, necesitaba ser él quien hablara, ya tendría ella su momento de expresarse. Hinata en más de una ocasión mostró su vergüenza, sobre todo cuando toco el tema del video, e incluso cuando le dijo que estaba enterado de la economía de su padre. Cuando le expresó que, al parecer Sasuke era estéril, Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y de inmediato pareció atar cabos, ella había aceptado de buena manera aquellas afirmaciones de la pelirosa.

\- Todo encaja, Sasuke siempre insistió mucho en tener una relación conmigo, y aquello no parecía tener sentido porque claramente nunca me amó. No estaba enterada de que supiera lo de mi padre, yo siempre he querido mantener eso oculto.

\- Incluso de mí, ¿en verdad pensabas que yo querría abusar de ti de esa manera?

\- No, jamás – le pareció honesta y por ello lo dejo pasar, además que no era un tema que realmente le molestara – más bien estoy acostumbrada a no hablar de ello, a pesar de que ahora mantengo una buena relación con mi padre, no es que seamos muy cercanos, y la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado que la gente me de oportunidades por él, siempre he querido ganármelas yo sola.

La tensión del ambiente que los envolvía con anterioridad había cambiado radicalmente, seguramente ella estaba expectante de que sería lo que a continuación sucedería entre ellos, él lo tenía claro, tanto que prefirió expresarlo al instante.

-Hinata, te voy a pedir tres cosas. No – se retractó – te exijo que hagas por mí tres cosas – ella prestó atención a sus palabras – la primera es que te alejes, y me permitas mantenerte alejada de ese idiota.

Por un momento dudo de su respuesta, pero es que si acaso se le ocurría darle una negativa en ese punto estaba seguro que se molestaría enormemente con ella. Afortunadamente respondió casi al instante ante aquella petición.

\- Esta bien Naruto, yo, no quiero saber nada de Sasuke, después de todo lo que me has contado, y de lo que ya sabía, me siento fatal, no quiero saber nada de él, sabía que era un maldito, pero no creí que llegaría a tanto.

\- Bien, ¿entonces me permitirás que sea yo quien te mantenga alejada de él? – quería estar seguro de que ella no volvería a tomar decisiones estúpidas donde quería encargarse ella sola, no se lo permitiría, no esta vez. Pareció meditarlo, pero luego asintió.

\- Yo, no podré hacerlo sola, está bien Naruto, solo cuídate mucho por favor – le rodo los ojos apenas la escucho.

\- Por mí no tienes de que preocuparte – ella no pareció segura con aquella afirmación, pero igual el decidió ignorar aquello – lo segundo es que obtengas una baja temporal en tu trabajo, sé que amas tu profesión y tu empleo, y por ello soy incapaz de pedirte que renuncies, pero al menos aléjate un tiempo en lo que nuestro bebé nace – ella le sonrió con ganas y el no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa – Sí Hinata, este bebé es mío – por primera vez se animó a tocar su vientre abultado y ella pareció agradecer aquel gesto. Posesivamente dejo su mano sobre su vientre.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tú eres el padre, me siento demasiado feliz, siempre deseé tener un bebé tuyo, oh Naruto, no sabes lo feliz que soy – la observó llorar de alegría y eso le hizo feliz, porque él también se sentía dichoso de esa noticia.

Antes de poder besarla quería dejarle claro su último punto y afirmar que estaba de acuerdo con el segundo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en darte de baja? – ella al instante asintió.

\- Por supuesto, ya lo había pensado, incluso por ética profesional, no he sido un buen elemento, además, faltaba realmente poco para pedir mi incapacidad por maternidad, tan solo pediré que se alargue, estoy segura que puedo conseguirlo.

\- ¿Mañana mismo? – ella sonrió

\- Mañana mismo – él estuvo satisfecho con aquella respuesta y sobre todo cuando ella se mostraba más que dispuesta a hacerlo por él.

\- Por último, quiero que te quedes a vivir aquí, conmigo - ella pareció tomar la noticia más feliz de lo que creía posible, le abrazo con entusiasmo y le susurró al oído.

\- Podríamos vivir en mi casa, otra vez – sugirió, y aunque era mejor para tener mayor privacidad, negó con la cabeza, la seguridad de Hinata era mayor si vivían donde su tío, porque además cuando él no estuviera, su tío podría cuidar de ella.

\- No, viviremos aquí, mi tío quiere compañía, y yo me sentiré más tranquilo de que haya más de una persona a tu servicio, no quiero que estés sola – increíblemente ella asintió, había aceptado todas sus condiciones.

– ¿Entonces estamos de vuelta juntos? – acarició su espalda y de inmediato se sintió en un sueño por su dulce aroma, por la suavidad de su piel, la quería, Hinata era sin duda su obsesión, el amor de su vida. Todas las revelaciones de Sakura le habían abierto los ojos, y ahora se sentía más que feliz por darse cuenta que los motivos por los que la había odiado eran falsos, Hinata volvía a ser para él su sueño, la chica perfecta de la que estaba enamorado.

-Estamos de vuelta juntos – le confirmó. Permanecieron abrazados por un par de minutos hasta que ella fue quien rompió el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Shion? – toda su felicidad se había esfumado, si, ella también merecía respuestas.

\- Te mentí, yo no regresé con ella, estaba dolido por lo de Sasuke – se dio cuenta como aquella información parecía digerirla – eres la única mujer a la que podría amar, te amo desde que soy un adolescente, eres la mujer más guapa que he tenido el placer de conocer, eres tan bonita – tomo su cara entre sus manos para admirar sus facciones, era perfecta, como si el mejor artista la hubiese fabricado sin un solo defecto.

\- Hay mujeres más guapas que yo – seguramente seguía refiriéndose a Shion, sobre todo por sus últimos comentarios hirientes que le hizo.

\- Perdóname por favor, yo no quería ofenderte, pero estaba molesto. Me dolía pensar que hubieses sido capaz de estar con Sasuke, ahora que sé que me engañó con ese video no tengo porque estar enfadado contigo.

\- Estaba molesta contigo porque no me hablaste de Shion, y le mandaste flores diciendo que la amabas – pudo ver su rostro triste, se daba cuenta de lo cruel que había sido con ella.

\- Yo jamás le mande flores diciéndole que la amaba.

\- Vi la nota, decía que era la persona más valiosa de tu vida, que la amabas y eras suyo. Y eso colgaba de una rosa roja.

\- Yo no le mandé a ella ese mensaje, ni la rosa roja – empezó a recordar y pronto dio con la respuesta – esa rosa te la mande a ti, a Shion le mande rosas de colores, y el mensaje era totalmente diferente, quería que se recuperará.

Ella le observó incrédula.

\- Hinata, tienes que creerme – tomo sus manos y las llevo a sus labios para besarlas – te mentí porque estaba dolido, ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad, Shion fue mi amiga y novia antes de ti, me dolió que se intentará suicidar por mi causa y por lo tanto siempre he sentido la obligación de apoyarla, pero en ese momento no busque nada sentimental con ella.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Si, cuando creí que te habías metido con Sasuke estando conmigo, busqué regresar con ella, aun cuando no la quisiera, ni la amaba. Soy un completo idiota y espero que puedas perdonarme – estaba seguro que no soportaría que ella lo rechazará por ello.

\- ¿Qué paso entonces? – ella quería respuestas, y él sería sincero.

\- Ella no quiso regresar conmigo, sabía que no la amaba, y me dijo que no quería ser o hacerme infeliz, al parecer ella fue más madura al aceptar que si volvíamos esa relación estaría destinada al fracaso.

\- Ella es buena – escuchar a su Hinata decir eso, le hizo sentir dichoso, Hinata era buena, era y siempre sería su dulce chica.

\- Lo es. Pero tú también lo eres, y es a ti a quien amo, por la única que lo he sentido – ella finalmente le sonrió y el sintió que el miedo de perderla nuevamente se desvanecía.

\- Y yo a ti Naruto.

La abrazó y dio besos en sus mejillas – entonces ¿me crees? – ella solo asintió y dejo que él la besara con entusiasmo. Después de un momento ella puso un poco de distancia para poder observarle.

\- ¿Tu tío estará de acuerdo en que viva con ustedes?

\- Por supuesto, se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que este bebé es mío – siguió acariciando su abdomen y ella por fin comenzaba a parecer más cómoda con sus caricias.

\- Bueno, si te parece puedes platicar con él, y ya luego me dices cuando puedo venir…

\- No, te quedaras desde hoy, te quiero en mi cama esta noche y las que siguen. Has venido por sexo, y eso es lo que te daré todos los días – se burló a pesar de que ella mostro de inmediato su vergüenza

Ella parecía firme, pero a la vez avergonzada, lo cual le hacía confirmar sus sospechas.

\- ¿A qué viniste esta noche Hinata?, quiero que seas completamente sincera, ya no más dudas o malentendidos por favor.

\- Te extrañaba demasiado, y yo en verdad me sentía muy triste porque se cumplen años de la muerte de Hanabi, y yo quería verte aun cuando creía que me rechazarías, pensaras que soy patética…

Al instante negó, ambos se observaron y aun cuando todavía tenían cosas de las cuales hablar, no pudo resistirse y la beso como había deseado hacerlo desde que la vio de nuevo ese día en la sala. La besó despacio y se sintió dichoso de ser correspondido, abrió su boca para él, y él saboreo cada parte de su boca, acarició su lengua con entusiasmo. La había extrañado tanto, que pronto los besos subieron de tono hasta darse cuenta que la tenía sujeta de su nuca y ella jadeaba, permitió que tomara aire, para nuevamente besarla con esmero.

Soltó sus labios para besar sus mejillas y luego su cuello mientras con ambas manos acariciaba su abultada panza.

-Oh Naruto, te amo, te amo – se escuchaba emocional, pero él se sentía del mismo modo.

\- Te amo más Hinata, eres mi todo – soltó su cuello para volver a besarla en los labios – eres mía.

Le quito la ropa despacio y de inmediato se maravilló por los cambios, su vientre estaba abultado y seguramente le faltaba crecer mucho más, sus pechos también se veían visiblemente más grandes, y sus caderas más anchas. Tenerla en ropa interior nublo su mente, solo podía pensar en hacerla suya, por lo que nuevamente con ansias comenzó a besarla, la besó tanto que sabía que al día siguiente despertarían con los labios hinchados.

En algún momento sintió como ella también comenzaba a desvestirlo mientras repartía besos por su pecho – y tú eres mío – le respondió varios minutos después y eso le encantó, porque lo era, siempre había sido así, él siempre fue de su dulce Hinata.

Llevó sus manos al broche de su sostén, y libero sus pechos, le fascino ver las aureolas un poco más oscuras y al instante sintió la necesidad de pegarse a sus pezones, llevó su boca a ellos y los lamio y chupo con gusto, con sus manos la tomo de la cintura y la guio hasta la cama donde la hizo sentar, mientras el termino hincado frente a ella sin soltar uno de sus pezones. Escucharla gemir fue el estimulante para soltar el pezón y besar su abdomen y dar múltiples caricias en esa zona.

-Mi mujer y mi bebé – enfatizo con múltiples besos – mi semilla fue la que te fecundo – dio besos por todo su abdomen y entonces la escucho suspirar, llevó su mano a su braguita y la retiro lentamente, observando las maravillas que solo ella podía ofrecerle – oh Hinata, eres preciosa, en verdad lo eres.

\- Mi cuerpo ha cambiado…

\- Creo que es algo bastante evidente – la observó ruborizarse y entendió que seguramente se avergonzaba, pero no tendría por qué estarlo. Se levantó quedando parado frente a ella, luego tomó una de sus manos y la llevo hasta su erección, de inmediato su Hinata mostró su sorpresa en sus ojos – te deseo preciosa, me encantan los cambios en tu cuerpo.

Y entonces la vio decidida, cuando sintió que sus dos pequeñas manos se encargaban de quitarle las ultimas prendas que les separaban, cuando quedo desnudo se preguntó cuál sería la mejor posición para no lastimarla, seguramente ella vio la duda en sus ojos y fue ella quien le empujo para que quedara totalmente acostado mientras ella se subía a horcajadas sobre él, le encanto que tomara la iniciativa, y ayudándola con ambas manos, la ayudo a que quedara bien posicionada.

\- ¿No es riesgoso para el bebé? – tenía que preguntar antes de penetrarla y se alegró cuando ella negó.

\- A pesar de todo, el embarazo va bien – eso era suficiente para que el comenzara a restregar su miembro por sus labios vaginales, ella tuvo que sostenerse con sus manos de su pecho, y entonces la escucho suplicar.

\- Ya hazlo Naruto, te necesito – él también lo necesitaba, era una adicción. No la hizo esperar, él tampoco podía esperar más, tomando sus nalgas la ayudo a levantarse lo suficiente para alinear su miembro

\- Baja lentamente preciosa, no quiero lastimarte – y lo hizo tal como le dijo, tal vez el sexo del pasado había sido maravilloso, y si había creído que no podría mejorar se equivocó – Oh Hinata, estas más estrecha de lo normal, ¿todo bien?

\- S-sí, no hemos tenido sexo en casi 6 meses, es normal – lo entendió y a pesar de que aquello era maravilloso, era aún más maravilloso tenerla todos los días para él, no volvería a separarse por ningún motivo de ella, de eso estaba seguro.

…

Habían hecho varias veces el amor y ella nuevamente no recordaba cuantos orgasmos había tenido, estaba exhausta y feliz, no podía creer que Naruto estuviera de vuelta a su lado. La mantenía bien abrazada, su espalda chocaba contra su fuerte pecho y sus brazos la rodeaban.

-Naruto, ¿cómo es que alejaras a Sasuke?

Por un momento creyó que no le respondería, pero entonces sintió que comenzaba a acariciar con suavidad su abdomen.

\- Iremos con una ginecóloga que conozco. Ella es amiga de mi tío. Es muy buena y tiene bastante prestigio. Quiero no solo que sea tu ginecóloga, también que nos ayude con su influencia a encontrar las pruebas de que el idiota es estéril, para que de una vez por todas se aleje de ti. Hablo enserio Hinata, no lo quiero cerca de ti.

\- No iré a trabajar desde mañana, no tengo porque verlo – le tranquilizo – ¿quién es la ginecóloga con quien quieres llevarme?

\- Tsunade – no pudo con la sorpresa. Esa mujer era una eminencia y jamás espero que pudiera acceder a una consulta con ella, realmente daba muy pocas consultas pues se dedicaba a muchas otras cosas, como dar seminarios de actualización en diversos países, por lo que su consulta se reducía a pocos pacientes, realmente era muy difícil ser atendida por ella. Y a diferencia de haberse negado a ir con ella cuando Sasuke le consiguió una consulta, con Naruto por supuesto que tomaría esa oportunidad.

\- Oh Naruto, yo admiro a Tsunade, yo siempre quise que ella me atendiera – tuvo que darse la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y abrazarle.

\- Bueno, ahora será tu ginecóloga de cabecera – no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que besarlo. Lo adoraba.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos?

\- Mañana mismo.

\- No puedes hablar enserio.

\- ¿Por qué no?, sé que está en la ciudad, así que podremos ir mañana a primera hora.

\- Oh necesito ir por ropa, cosas para mañana – estaba tan emocionada que soltó todo lo que le pasaba por su cabeza de golpe – tal vez puedo regresar hoy a mi casa y mañana regreso con mis cosas temprano para que vayamos con ella, luego puedo pasar al hospital a pedir el permiso y, cuando tú quieras puedo mudarme.

\- Te mudaras desde hoy preciosa. Yo mañana iré por tus cosas.

Entre tantos besos y hacer el amor una vez más, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo totalmente agotada, pero sintiendo una paz que no había tenido desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda, le avergonzaba haber dormido así, pero estaba segura que a Naruto no le importaba, el seguía mostrando el mismo deseo, y se había mostrado igual de demandante, y sobre todo, no podía olvidar la manera en que la había observado, se sentía amada, ahora estaba segura que seguía siendo correspondida y realmente no estaba segura de que lo mereciera, pero lo valoraba y por ello pondría todo de su parte para que las cosas mejoraran con Naruto. Con emoción se incorporó y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama y la habitación, se mordió el labio inferior. Era algo incomodo estar en una casa ajena, donde no solo vivía él, sino también su tío. Para buscarle no podría bajar con una simple bata, ahora tendría que usar ropa decente para buscarle por la casa.

Una vez que se puso la ropa que usaba el día anterior, se dispuso a buscarle primero en el baño privado de la habitación, luego que no lo encontró, se animó a salir, supuso que lo lógico sería que se encontrará en la planta inferior, así que le busco por cada salón, hasta que llegó a un estudio donde el hombre que la había recibido el día anterior y que sin duda se trataba del tío de Naruto, se encontraba leyendo un periódico.

Apenas se percató de su presencia, aquel señor le regaló una enorme sonrisa, incluso pensó que estaba a punto de llorar. Como pudo se movió hasta ella y sintió como le daba un abrazo amistoso, ella se sintió algo confundida por aquella muestra de afecto, pero al instante respondió a su abrazo, creía que era descortés no hacerlo. En cuanto el tío de Naruto dejo de abrazarle, noto que le seguía sonriendo.

-Eres muy bonita, sin duda Naruto ha sido muy afortunado.

Entonces entendió que Naruto ya le había hablado de ella, solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, quizá algo apenada.

-Estoy muy contento de que tendrán un bebé y por supuesto más que feliz de que vivirán aquí.

\- Muchas gracias por recibirme – sin duda Naruto ya le había contado todo a su tío y era muy agradable que se mostrara tan feliz por tenerla en su casa.

\- Oh niña, el que te agradece soy yo, Naruto tenía un muy mal humor desde que regresó, temía por su salud, porque se volvió muy desagradable, tengo que confesarte que incluso me caía muy mal, no soportaba verlo así. Hoy me has devuelto a mi sobrino, vuelve a ser el mismo de antes. Así que gracias pequeña, gracias por sanarlo y regalarme la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo.

Sus palabras casi le hacen llorar, y por ello solo pudo responder escuetamente – su sobrino es maravilloso, tenga por seguro que tratare de que siempre sea feliz.

-Lo sé, me ha quedado claro que estás enamorada y que harías cualquier cosa por él.

Parecía que se entendían, no la juzgaba, no le hacía preguntas incomodas, más bien parecía alegrarse de que todo se hubiera solucionado, sin importarle que hubiese ocurrido entre ellos.

-Gracias por verme con buenos ojos – él le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Naruto salió hace una hora aproximadamente, me ha dicho que en cuanto te viera te ofreciera algo de desayunar.

\- Oh no es necesario.

\- Ya creo que sí, ha insistido en que comes muy poco, y por tu estado creo que no debes malpasarte. Vamos a la cocina Hinata.

Resignada le siguió y observó a una señora que le sonreía amablemente, de inmediato Jiraiya las presentó, aquella mujer era la cocinera y básicamente quien evitaba que la casa fuera un caos, le ofreció una amplia variedad de alimentos, y ella atino a pedir solo un par de todo lo que le ofreció. Chiyo, la cocinera, le ofreció que se sentará junto a Jiraiya y que solo esperara a que le llevará el desayuno. Así que aprovecho para seguir conociendo al tío de Naruto.

– Y a todo esto – le preguntó curioso – ¿ya sabes qué será? ¿niña?, ¿niño?

\- Será un niño – dijo orgullosa mientras tocaba su vientre.

\- Espero que se parezca a Naruto.

\- Yo también – en verdad esperaba que todo lo que Sakura había contado y habían tomado como cierto fuera real, sería muy decepcionante que se tratara de un engaño.

...

...

...

Disculpen la tardanza, y los horrores de redacción, creo que ahora si faltan dos capítulos, no sé por qué siempre me extiendo tanto xD


End file.
